The Beginning
by MRSPADACKLES3
Summary: I'm not good with summaries but this is an Eric and O/C Lillie story. Has Eric finally met his match and just what is it with Lillie that has attracted Eric?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first True Blood story – here is a brief background;_

_The main characters are Eric Northman and O/C Lillie Carter_

_Sookie Stackhouse doesn't exist, although Jason does._

_Lillie is just a 'normal' human girl and has no powers, she is 28, small and slim, blonde with green eyes. She's been a resident in Bon Temps for a little over two years now – she arrived just before the vampires "came out the coffin" and into the human world. Lillie works at Merlotte's and lives in a two bedroomed house about a 20 minutes walk away._

_Apart from the vampires there are no other known "creatures" in existence at this point._

_OK – well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please take the time to review – good or bad I want to hear it......_

__

**Chapter 1**

Another hot and humid day in Bon Temps and Lillie Carter had just driven in her yellow Datsun, which had certainly seen better days, to work. Today's shift began at 2pm and Lillie knew she wouldn't be leaving much before twelve thirty.

Sam Merlotte – her very sweet natured boss and owner of Merlotte's was out for the day, but on the up side, she was working alongside her Arlene, Amy and Tara – who were friend's before work colleagues.

"Heya Hun!" Arlene grinned at Lillie as she entered Merlotte's. Merlotte's – with it's same old customers and familiar surroundings – Lillie felt sometimes as if her days and nights just merged into one. Considering the time of day the place seemed pretty quiet. Lillie grabbed her small, black apron from behind the bar and with her hands behind her back she tied it up, neatly around her waist.

"Hi Arlene, everything OK here?"

"Yeah, it's been real quiet". Arlene continued in her southern drawl. She was in her mid-forties with cascading, red hair and a slim physique. Her fourth Wedding to a decent guy called Carl, was taking place in just over a months time.

Lillie hadn't lived in Bon Temps for long – just over two years now. Her birthplace and the place that she had spent her twenty six years was California. She had lost her parents in a flash flood, and her Engagement had ended, and those unfortunate circumstances had brought her to Bon Temps.

The money which she had received from her parents and her savings had been enough to buy the small house in which she now lived. It wasn't anything special, but to Lillie it was home.

Lillie had fitted into Bon Temps well and most of the employees and patrons of Merlotte's had said that they couldn't recall what it was like without her. She was a sweet person who would have done pretty much anything for anyone.

Her love life was non-existent – this was her choice and and one she was happy with. Many regular customers and guys passing through had asked her out but she declined each offer.

"Right, I've decided where I want to go for my Batchelorette party!" Arlene stated, later that afternoon. Tara was serving behind the bar and Amy and Lillie were either waiting for their customers to finish eating so they could clear the table or waiting for Merlotte's cook – Lafayette to finish up his dishes so they could be served.

"Should we be worried?" Amy smiled. Amy was was 26 and was an attractive girl with dark, brown hair. Unlike Lillie she had been on many dates with local men and continued to do so.

"Well, I'm not sure.....I want to go to that vamp bar in Shreveport – Fangtasia I think it's called".

"Whoa!!! I'm 'not' going to any vampire bar!" Amy was quick to state.

"What the hell d'ya wanna go to a vampire bar for??" Tara, replied in amazement.

"Fangtasia??" Was all Lillie could manage. She was more than a little surprised at Arlene's venue choice, as she had made it pretty popular knowledge that she wasn't at all keen on vampires, not that any had stepped foot in Merlotte's, or even Bon Temps for all anyone knew!

"Who would call a vampire bar Fangtasia?!" Lillie now smiled, the name seemed to get funnier each time she said it!

"They sell t-shirts and and caps....and I kinda want one..." Arlene said, pathetically.

"Can't we just go get you the shit you want and be done?" Amy said.

"Can we just go for an hour....please?" Arlene has now resorted to begging. Lillie put up her hands defensively. "I'm not really fussed – I'll go!" She declared.

"Thank You Lil!" Arlene smiled,. She had a good friend (and occasional babysitter!) in Lillie and she knew it.

"OK – fine, I'll go but not cause' I want to!" Tara said. All three waitresses looked to Amy.

"OK, OK – I'll go, but I'm staying for an hour and that's it!"

"We shouldn't tell Sam about this". Lillie said. "Y'know how he worries".

"He only worries about 'you'!" Tara winked.

"He does not!" Lillie replied, sharply.

Almost every resident in Bon Temps knew Sam had feelings for Lillie – all except Lillie that is.

The rest of the day and evening was un-eventful and Friday evening came around quickly.

Lillie had made arrangements to meet at Arlene's with Tara, Amy and a couple of Arlene's girlfriends.

Most of the day, Lillie had spent deliberating over what to wear to Fangtasia, and had eventually decided on a white 50's style halter neck dress, which was decorated with bunches of small, red flowers. The bust area was rouched and cupped her already generous sized breasts perfectly. Her outfit was completed with red, round toe shoes and a red, bead bracelet which Lillie adored as it had belonged to her mother. She had decided to wear her shoulder length, blonde hair down and she curled it into waves, her make up she kept simple – mascara, blusher and a pink lip gloss.

Once she was ready, she took a look at herself in the full length mirror – she was 'always' self critical of herself. Did she look OK for a vampire/tourist bar? Did she look like vampire bait? Lillie wasn't sure, but it was almost eight o'clock and she was already running late so she grabbed her red clutch bag, left her home and climbed into the cab which she had pre-ordered earlier in the day.

During the short journey to Arlene's, Lillie suddenly began to feel a little nervous – she felt butterflies in her tummy and I guess you could say a little nauseas. She mentally scolded herself and decided that if she really felt uncomfortable there, she would leave and Arlene would have to get over it!

It had turned nine when the girls arrived at 'Fangtasia'. Just seeing the word lit up in blood red bought a smile to Lillie's lips. 'So cheesy!', she thought.

Arlene had already began drinking earlier in the evening and was already fairly tipsy when they arrived.

The exterior of the bar did nothing to make any of the girls feel more comfortable to go inside. The entrance was only a small doorway, with a red canopy above it. All down the front were blacked out windows. The door was open as wide as it could be and was quilted with black leather. Amy took a look of disgust – it reminded her of the inside of a coffin.

The girls joined the queue of around ten people. Lillie was surprised at the variety of different people – there were of course the 'Fang bangers', who were people who actually enjoyed being used for their blood by vampires and if sex was on the agenda too, they were in heaven! There were couples, people with a 'lot' of tattoos, a lot of people dressed all in black and girls like her. As the girls moved up the line, Lillie couldn't help but notice the woman at the door. She must be a vampire Lillie thought – the owner, maybe? There was no mistaking the fact that she was gorgeous – tall, slim with dirty blonde coloured hair, which was perfectly pinned up in a small pleat. She was dressed in a skin tight sleeveless, leather dress, with a bust that rivalled Lillie's. Her outfit was completed with elbow length, matching leather fingerless gloves, pointed, black heels and a slick of red lipstick.

As the girls nervously neared the entrance, the woman at the door stepped in front of Tara.

"Can I see your ID?" She asked, well more demanded, Lillie thought.

"Err..yeah, sure. I haven't been Id'd for a while". Tara remarked, as she rummaged through her bag.

"I can no longer tell human ages". Came the reply from the woman. As Lillie looked to her she smiled, falsely, revealing her fangs. Lillie heard Amy take a breath at the sight of the sharp, ivory points. Lillie did feel her heart skip a beat, but not in a fearful way, which she was surprised at.

The girls were authorised to enter 'Fangtasia' – and they did so with trepidation. All except Arlene as she had already had far too much to drink already.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You to all who favourite'd and alerted my story – I am so pleased you are enjoying it!

Thank You for my First review too – woohoo!!

Here is the second chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy my story and please, please review – good or bad it will feed my muse!.

Here we go.....

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the girls entered Fangtasia they made there way over to an empty table in the middle of the bar.

"OK, I'll get the first round. Lil' give me a hand". Tara said, as the other girls stated their claim on the chairs around the round, black, marble table.

As Lillie made her way to the bar with Tara, she was surprised at how busy the place was. She took note of where the small counter was where the "Fangtasia" merchandise was, and she saw that there were indeed t-shirts, caps and mugs to purchase. It did cross her mind just to grab a t-shirt for Arlene, grab her friends and get the hell out but, no, she couldn't do that. It was Arlene's night after all and by the way she was laughing right now, she was having a good night.

"What can I get ya?" The guy from behind the bar asked?

"What ya got?" Tara asked.

Lillie looked towards the bar man – his fangs were on show.

"We're on a Batchelorette party so what can ya suggest?" Tara continued.

"How many of ya?"

"Six".

"Six Vampire Kisses it is then!" And with that the bartender began to prepare the beverages, which consisted of Vodka, cranberry juice and peach schnapps. As the drinks were being prepared, Lillie scanned the room – there were a couple of podiums with both a male and female dancer on, they both moved so fast that they became a blur to the human eye – they were vampires, of course.

Lillie looked back to Arlene – she looked like she was enjoying herself, which pleased Lillie.

It was at that moment when Lillie unexpectedly experienced an overwhelming sensation that she had 'never' experienced before. She felt her heart skip a beat and for a brief second struggled to catch her breathe. Then it was as if a surge of heat rushed through her body and just at that point her gaze settled on him. He was seated, un-phased in what could have been mistaken as a throne. Lillie knew he was of a large build, even though he was seated, it was almost as if he was too large for the chair. He had blonde, straight her which reached the top of his broad shoulders. He was dressed all in black – the black shirt he was wearing had the top few buttons open – revealing his milky, white chest. He was also surveying the room – his room. Lillie wondered if he was looking for someone to feed from? For those few moments she could think of nothing but him, whoever he was.

"Lillie!" Tara's voice suddenly echoed into the back of Lillie's mind and bought her back to reality.

"Huh?" Lillie said, rather dazed

"Drinks! Jeez, where the hell were you?" Tara continued, handing her friend two drinks to carry back to the table.

"Sorry, I was miles away". And with that, the pair made their way back to the table.

"Eric, you beckoned me?" Pam said. Pam was Eric's business partner at Fangtasia – even though he owned more of it than her of course. Eric had "made" Pam a couple of hundred years ago, he was hoping that they would become partners in a relationship, but that didn't work out. Pam was lazy but Eric couldn't fault the fact that as his childe, she was loyal, and there was no doubting the fact she looked good in the bar and took no shit from anyone – vampires included.

"The girl in the red and white dress at the table over there – who is she?" Eric asked, in his smooth and sultry tone.

Pam scanned the room until she laid her eyes on a table of giggling girls.

"The blonde one with her back to us?" Eric nodded, without taking his eyes from Lillie.

"I didn't ID her. I did ID one of the girls – she was from Bon Temps".

"Find out more information about the blonde". Eric demanded.

"Mmmmmm....you like her?" Pam smiled, mischievously.

"In all my years I'm not sure I have smelt a breather so intensely". Eric said "I can smell her from here and I have to know why". With that Pam made her way to Cliff, the bartender who had served Tara just a short while ago.

Eric didn't take his eyes from Lillie. The feelings he was experiencing from her had un-nerved him slightly. He repeatedly caught glimpses of her profile as she chatted to her table of friends, but Eric had yet to see full view of her face and body for that matter. If just the scent of her did this to him just what would it be like when he tasted her and he was more than determined to taste not only her blood but her body.

It was only moments before Pam was back at Eric's side but to Eric it had seemed like an eternity.

"She's from Bon Temps, as I thought. Her name is Lillie – ridiculous name if you ask me.."

"Well, I'm not asking you Pam". Eric, interrupted sharply. He heard Pam sigh.

"Two or three of the party work at a bar in Bon Temps called Merlotte's – not sure if blondie does".

"Thank You Pam". It was unlike Eric to Thank her, she thought, but she took what Thanks she could get.

Lillie found herself actually 'enjoying' her evening which was unexpected. It felt good to get out of Bon Temps for once.

After a couple of hours, Arlene's two girlfriends said there goodbyes and left. The next time Lillie caught a glimpse of the time it was almost one and at the same time she realised Arlene had had enough alcohol for one evening.

"Amy, you and Tara take Arlene outside, see if you can flag a cab down. I'm gonna to have to visit the ladies". Lillie said.

"You sure you'll be OK?" Tara frowned.

"I'll be fine. Just watch out for Arlene – the night air may knock her out". Lillie continued, as she grabbed her bag and headed to the ladies room, which was situated towards the back of the bar. As she squeezed her way through the crowds of people, she caught sight of the stage where she had seen the blonde guy earlier – he had gone and Lillie found herself feeling a little disappointed. It would have been nice to have seen him one more time and maybe experience what she did when she had first laid her eyes on him.

To get to the ladies room, Lillie had to walk through a door at the back which entered into into a corridor. There were a couple or three doors off the corridor but she spied the ladies sign at the end. Lillie pushed the heavy, red door to find herself in yet another red room with two big black doors, each leading to a toilet.

After Lillie had finished up, she washed her hands applied a little more lip gloss, combed through her wavy hair, grabbed her bag and left the room. She had to use a fair bit of strength to pull the handle of the huge door open. Once back in the corridor she had only taken a few steps when a voice both interrupted her thoughts and startled her.

"You enjoy your evening?" The voice asked

Lillie quickly turned around and there he was – the blonde guy from the stage. The one who had made her lose all train of thought and she had been correct in her judgement – he was huge, easily 6"4 or 6"5 and from his body underneath what he was wearing Lillie could tell he had muscles – and a fair few at that.

"Huh...yeah". Was all Lillie could stammer, although she was determined not to allow her thoughts to wander as they had done earlier. This time her head ruled her heart – she was in solitary corridor, with no-one around – just one vampire and one who she didn't know. 'Keep your head Lil'' she told herself.

He moved towards her, almost gliding. Lillie was wearing a pair of her highest heels and yet he still towered above her.

"Why did you come here?" He said.

Lillie suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the close proximity of him and the tone in which he spoke to her in. She took a step back.

"Batchelorette party". Was all Lillie could muster.

"Now, what are you here for really?" He continued, he had lowered his head and shoulders so that his blue eyes were almost level with Lillie's green ones.

"Bbbatchelorette pparty".

Eric stood up straight – he seemed a little confused, Lillie thought.

"I'm Eric – the owner of Fangtasia". He continued, his tone was a little more relaxed. Lillie Thanked God for this.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lillie, but please excuse me, there are people waiting for me". And with that she was gone. Eric stood still for several moments, staring at the door that led back into the bar – the same door that the human girl had gone back through. The human that he could not glamour – now if that wasn't an interest that Eric needed to discover more about, then he wasn't sure what was....?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You for all of you who set my story to alert, favourite'd and reviewed my story – it's all Very much appreciated!!

Please, please continue to review – good or bad I want to hear it and it feeds my muse,as they say.

Here is the next chapter – and I hope you enjoy it!!

**Chapter 3**

The bright, summer sunshine awoke Lillie from her sleep the next morning. She managed to lift her head and squinted her green eyes to attempt to help focus on her alarm clock on the night stand. It was almost 10am. Lillie lay her head back down on the pillow. It was then that the realisation of the alcohol fuelled headache hit her. She managed to drag herself from her white, wooden ornate bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The only thing she could think about was Tylenol.

After feeding her headache with painkillers and making herself a large mug of coffee, Lillie sat outside on the bench which was situated on her porch. She didn't take for granted the view that she had – nothing but green grass and blossom covered trees.

It was only half past ten and already the air felt oppressive. Lillie's thoughts began to take her back to the previous evening. Arlene seemed to have a pretty good night. It was then that 'he' entered her thoughts – Eric. Why had he approached her in such a determined way and asked what she was there for? I mean, what did he think, she was a fan banger? Oh my God – what if that's what he did think? No – why would he have thought that? – neither Lillie or the other girls even spoke to any vampires – except when ordering their drinks from the bartender.

Lillie spent what time she did have that day relaxing. She didn't go out often and when she did, her body wasn't used to it and it wore her out. Her shift at Merlotte's began at seven, that evening, so she began getting ready at six. Lillie hadn't heard from any of the girls all day, so she guessed that they were all recovering from the night before.

Fangtasia had been better than she had expected, but why couldn't she shake the feeling that last night wasn't going to be her last visit there?

As Lillie entered Merlotte's, in her usual work attire – black shorts, brown cowboy boots and the tight, white t-shirt with the 'Merlotte's' logo printed on her left breast, Sam was standing behind the bar.

"Wow! You look the best yet!" He smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Amy was first in – let's say not looking her best. Arlene came in just before you – looking the worst yet and now you – not looking too bad at all!"

"I'll take that as a compliment". Lillie smiled, as Sam passed her, her apron.

Amy sauntered up to the pair.

"Jeez, I feel ill today. Just how many vampire kisses did we have?" She said to Lillie.

"I didn't have as many as you – there had to be one sober-ish person between us". Lillie replied.

"Hey, what d'ya tell Sam about where we went?" Lillie almost whispered, making sure Sam was not in hearing distance.

"I just said we went to a bar in Shreveport and I didn't remember the name."

"Good. Keep the story at that. I'll go find Arlene and make sure her story matches ours". With that, Lillie disappeared into Sam's office, which was where the girls kept their bags and personal belongings whilst they were at work.

Arlene was seated in Sam's chair, popping painkillers as Lillie entered.

"Ooooh, you don't look good at all". Lillie said, with a little more honesty than she had intended.

"Thanks, I love you too!" Came Arlene's sarcastic reply.

"Sorry hun, but you know what I mean". Lillie said, feeling as if she were digging herself into a deeper hole. She continued to put her bag on the shelf.

"Listen, we went to a bar in Shreveport, if Sam asks". Lillie said , lowering her voice and keeping a close eye on the door, just in case Sam came through it – it was his office after all.

Arlene nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell Tara the same when she comes in". Lillie said and with that she was gone.

The evening shift at Merlotte's on Saturday's was always pretty busy and this Saturday was no different. Arlene and Amy were just about struggling through their shift, Lillie and Tara didn't feel too bad at all. It was around ten thirty when the evening was pretty much turned upside down for Lillie.

Lillie stood at the bar waiting on Sam who was preparing a round of drinks for a table in her section, when Arlene joined her.

"Sam!" Arlene hollered.

"What d'ya need Arlene?" Sam said, expecting her to shout a list of drinks off to him.

Arlene lowered her voice to it's normal level "I can't believe I'm gonna say this..." Lillie looked to her friend who looked apprehensive and almost fearful.

"What's up?" Lillie asked, placing her hand on Arlene's shoulder, hoping to reassure her friend somewhat.

"I need one bottle of Tru Blood – A Negative!" She blurted out "We got our first vampire!"

Both Sam and Lillie looked towards Arlene's section. Sam couldn't help but notice the vampire – he was huge, with long, blonde hair and of the usual white complexion.

Lillie couldn't quite believe what she was seeing – Eric?! 'Just what the hell was he doing here?' she asked herself. There was no way that this was a coincidence.

"I got this". Lillie said to both Sam and Arlene. Sam took the bottled blood from the microwave and placed it on Lillie's round, silver tray. Sam's eyes didn't leave Lillie's face.

"Are you sure Lil? I can do this". He said.

"No Sam, it's fine". With that Lillie nervously took the tray over to where Eric was seated. She placed the white, square napkin on the table in front of him and placed the warm bottle on top of it.

"Well Hello". Eric's voice rasped.

"Hi". Was all Lillie said.

"Would you have a few moments to chat?" He continued, as he leaned back in the seat.

Lillie looked towards the bar – both Sam and Arlene were watching the interaction between the two, intently. Lillie sat down opposite the vampire.

"Sure" She replied, her heart beating rapidly. Again, she was unsure what she was feeling, just what was it about him?

"I would like to meet with you as I have an offer to put to you". Eric said.

"This isn't a coincidence you coming here tonight is it?" Lillie said, she felt suddenly tense and uneasy which felt odd as Eric was 'on her turf', so to speak.

"No, it isn't. When do you next have an evening off?"

"Night after tomorrow". Lillie found herself automatically saying.

"Can you come to Fangtasia, say, around ten?" The vampire asked.. Lillie thought he was pushing his luck but she was curious as to what 'offer' he did have.

"It certainly sounds intriguing, but why do I have to come to you?" She found herself bravely asking.

Eric lowered his head and shoulders down so that his face was level with Lillie's.

"Because I have come here this evening and because I have asked you.....nicely". Lillie thought for a moment.

"OK".

"Excellent". Eric leaned back to his former position in the seat, pleased with the answer he had received.

Lillie stood up from the table and smoothed her apron down.

"See you Monday evening". Eric said with an almost wry smile. Lillie attempted a smile and made her way back to the bar, knowing full well Eric was watching her walk away.

"Can I talk with you in my office". Sam said, almost demanded.

"Sure". Lillie said, immediately noting the harsh tone in Sam's request.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, Thank You to all who are reading, alerted and set my story to favourites – I am really pleased that some of you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so.

I know, I am begging again, lol, but please, please leave me a review – good or bad I really love to read them and means a lot to me.

Well, here goes the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it....

**Chapter 4**

Sam held the door of his office open for Lillie to enter and he shut it firmly after her. He ran his right hand over his face and through his short, brown, slightly greying hair. Lillie knew immediately that he was agitated.

"What is it Sam?" She asked, concern clear in her tone.

"Just what the hell are you doing going to a fuckin' vampire bar?" He shouted.

Lillie was speechless, she had never heard Sam sound so angry, at least not to her.

"Arlene – yes, Amy – yes maybe even Tara at a push, I would have expected it but not you!" Sam continued, this time with his hands on his hips.

"It was what Arlene wanted!" Lillie said, attempting an excuse.

"But a fuckin' vampire bar?!"

You said you don't have anything against vampires". Lillie said, still defending her actions.

"No, I said I don't have anything against them having their own bars. I just don't think people should go in 'em!"

Lillie felt increasingly angry – how dare Sam speak to her the way he had!

"Sam, this is none of your business!" She said, her voice raised.

"Yes, it is when you bring vampires into my bar!"

" How dare you say that! I had 'nothing' to do with him coming here tonight! I don't even know him!"

"So, you're saying it's a complete coincidence that the night after my waitress's go to a vampire bar, Merlotte's gets it's first vampire?" Sam replied, his tone full of sarcasm.

"I'm not arguing about this any longer!" Lillie said, and attempted to grab the door handle to get herself out of the now heated, office atmosphere. Sam grasped her arm to try and prevent her from leaving but Lillie pulled herself, harshly from his grasp. She gave him one last look of infuriation and left the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Fuck!" Sam said, as soon as Lillie had left. He immediately regretted the confrontation. Lillie was the very last person he would have wanted to upset and all over a god-damn fang!

Sam gave a long, hard sigh and made his way back to the bar, who knows, maybe the vampire would antagonise him enough so he would have an excuse to throw a punch at him and relieve the anger that he now felt.

Lillie got back to the bar and instantly looked to the table where Eric had been seated – it was empty. The bottle of True Blood still full, left on the table.

"He's gone". Amy said as she stood beside Lillie. Lillie went to the table and grabbed the still warm bottle of blood and took it to bar.

"Tara, this can be thrown – the customer's gone." Tara quickly picked up on Lillie's disappointment.

The rest of the evening at Merlotte's was strained. Lillie and Sam weren't on speaking terms and the other waitress's noticed the awful atmosphere.

Since Eric's departure Lillie had thought about nothing but her invitation to Fangtasia. What offer could he possibly have for her?

"Amy, is there anyway you can do my shift tomorrow night and I'll do yours the day after?" Lillie asked.

"Er....yeah, sure." Amy replied."How come hun?"

"I've got some stuff I need to sort out". Lillie replied, pleased that Amy had agreed to the shift change.

Lillie had decided that she would go to Fangtasia Monday night, just to prove to Eric that she wasn't at his 'beck and call', and if he wasn't there then tough – it would be his loss!

The next evening when Amy turned up for work at Merlotte's, Sam was confused.

"I didn't think you were working tonight?" He said.

"I wasn't. Lillie asked me to swap with her".

"How come?"

"I don't know Sam, she had some stuff to do or something".

Sam sighed, he had a feeling this 'stuff' would involve a certain vampire, and he was concerned that his behaviour the previous evening may have pushed Lillie to it.

Lillie spent almost all day pondering over what to wear to Fangtasia – and not for the first time. She wanted to go understated this time, so she decided on a black 50's style skirt with a lemon, short sleeve v-neck top. Her look was complete with a pair of black, round toe shoes.

As she drove to Fangtasia, Lillie began to feel apprehensive. She really didn't want to go alone but she had no choice. If the argument between her and Sam hadn't happened the night before she may have asked him to accompany her.

What was disconcerting for Lillie was the way Eric had made her feel – again. She was attracted to him in every way but weren't vampires supposed to be like that – to be able to entice you? But with Eric, she hated to admit it to herself, but it felt oddly natural. The feelings terrified her and also what was the business proposition he intended to offer her? Lillie had a feeling that this trip to Fangtasia, to Eric would change her life.

By the time Lillie parked her trusty Datsun outside Fangtasia it had just turned ten. There were no vampires on the door tonight. Lillie was unsure if this was a good or bad sign?

Before she entered the bar she took a deep breath.

The bar wasn't as busy she she thought it would be. She had a quick look around but didn't see any familiar faces from when she was last there. She made her way to the bar and ordered a coke. No alcohol this evening as well as driving she definitely needed a clear head.

As she stood at the bar deciding what her next action ought to be, she was unaware that Pam had already seen her and had gone to inform Eric.

Pam knocked on the door of Eric's office.

"Yes". Came his curt reply.

Pam entered. Tonight she had decided to wear her pink-mix Chanel suit. Which consisted of a box jacket and knee length skirt. The outfit had given her the opportunity to wear her brand new pink pumps.

"Your pet is in the bar". Pam relayed with her hands on her hips.

"Lillie"

"Who else?"

"Has she asked to see me?"

"No. As far as I'm aware she doesn't even know I've seen her".

"Escort her here Pam".

"As you wish". With that, Pam made her way back into the bar.

Lillie was standing at the bar, she was more than a little surprised when Pam appeared to have come out of nowhere.

"Eric would like to see you".

"OK". Was all Lillie said and she placed her half drunk beverage on the bar and continued to follow the female vampire into the corridor at the back of the bar.

For those few moments before meeting Eric, Lillie was unsure of her feelings – she felt afraid yet euphoric, she knew that it may not be safe in her environment right now, yet she didn't want to leave. She felt that she should have this meeting with Eric. All her life she wished she had taken more chances and right now this was one.

She stepped into the office – Eric Northman's office. Eric's desk was situated in the centre of the room. On the right there was a black, leather sofa and to the left were a rack of around half a dozen shelves, each with several brown, cardboard boxes of alcohol and Tru Blood.

There were numerous other boxes around the office and Eric's desk was scattered with paperwork. Lillie was drawn to the painting that was hung just at the back of the desk. It looked old and it was what looked like several Vikings sat around a long table.

Eric looked different. Most noticeably was his new haircut. It was now short and slicked back – much sexier, Lillie thought and then mentally scolded herself. His attire was a lot more casual than their first meeting at Fangtasia – he was wearing black sweat pants and matching zip up top, which had two electric blue stripes running down each arm.

Eric beckoned for her to take a seat at his desk, which she did. He moved from behind the desk and leaned against it – he was now only a couple of feet away from Lillie. Pam closed the door leaving the two of them. Eric immediately noticed Lillie wringing her hands together. He had seen the faces of fear more times than he cared to remember , and he saw it again in this young woman sitting before him. The one person who he genuinely didn't want to scare, but Eric would have rather given his life up than let 'anyone' know that information.

"I thought our meeting was tomorrow evening?" He said, as he folded his large arms.

Lillie could see the material of his top stretched to it's limit at his broad shoulders and well toned arms.

"I couldn't make tomorrow".

"So......you assumed I would be able to talk with you this evening?". Eric continued his interrogation, not allowing his eyes to leave Lillies.

"I...I didn't assume, I didn't ask to see you".

The room echoed a palpable silence for several moments. Eric moved back into his former seat behind the desk.

"Let me tell you a little about my er........situation". Eric said, taking his ease and leaning his large form back into the chair.

"My name is Eric Northman and not only am I the owner of Fangtasia but I am also Sheriff of Area Five"

"What is area five?" Lillie asked.

"It means that I am Sheriff of not only your little town of Bon Temps but also the entirety of Northern Louisiana".

Lillie took in all the information, but still found herself attracted to the dangerous, and as she had discovered important, vampire which she knew was probably not a good thing. What Lillie was completely unaware of was the way 'she' made him feel, which is why he was about to offer her employment at Fangtasia.........


	5. Chapter 5

_As always, Thank You to all of you who have story alerted, favourit'ed and reviewed this story – it's very much appreciated._

_I hope you are enjoying the story – there are some major storyline s coming up – which, again, I hope you all enjoy._

_Please don't forget to leave a review – good or bad, I want to hear it and of course it feeds my muse._

_Right, lets get started....._

**Chapter 5**

Eric thought that if Lillie took a job at Fangtasia it may give him some way of discovering why she made him feel the way he did. He knew that he found her attractive to look at – but it was the other feelings that went deeper, he would have said in his heart but as that no longer beat he was at a loss?

"I need somebody to sort out a lot of Fangtasia's paperwork out".

"But I already have a job". Lillie was confused.

"I am aware of that, therefore this job can be....let's say....worked around. Maybe coming in a couple of hours before or after your shift at Merlotte's? As you are human I appreciate that you do need to sleep".

Lillie felt quite astounded at the offer and questions suddenly filled her mind.

"What are your concerns?" Eric asked, it was as if he had read her thoughts.

"Why me – why a human and not a fellow vampire?"

Eric stared into her eyes for several moments. Lillie felt as if he was looking into her soul and she was sure that she saw him smile, but she wasn't certain.

"The information in which I am about to share with you I expect you to keep to yourself. Please, do not underestimate my ability to find out if you have shared this confidential information with 'any' other person – be them human or not". Lillie suddenly felt afraid. Eric Northman – he meant business. She just wished that seeing this side of him would eliminate the attraction which she had for him, but sadly, this wasn't the case. She nodded her head and just about managed a quiet

"OK".

"Vampires can hypnotise humans – Glamouring we call it. We usually participate in it when we wish to seduce humans for their blood, but there are other advantages".

Lillie wanted to leave Eric and Fangtasia right at that moment.

Eric could see the fear in Lillie's eyes and he knew that right now he needed her on his side, so he attempted to sound less frightening – that was a huge job for the Sheriff of Area Five.

"I can see that you understand the seriousness of this, but the other night when I spoke to you alone in the corridor I attempted to Glamour you".

Lillie could think of nothing but the huge lump that arose in her throat.

"I was not looking to feed, although I would certainly not refuse a taste of you, I wanted to know why you and your party were here".

"We were just out celebrating, that's all". Lillie defended herself.

"We rarely get a group of female humans here who are not looking for vampires to hook up with and then there was you...."

"What about me?" Eric could hear the concern in her question.

"I'm not entirely sure. I noticed you immediately...you smell......different to any other female breathers".

Lillie was well and truly spooked out.

"How does the fact that I can't be glamoured be more beneficial to the job?"

"The office next door to this one is full of paperwork relating to Fangtasia – bills, receipts and probably a hell of a lot of crap too. If you choose to accept my job offer I would like you to attempt to sort it all out and get it in some kind of order. I recently purchased filing cabinets which are waiting to be used". Eric said.

"Does Pam not want the job?"

Eric's laugh echoed in the room, which made Lillie slightly more nervous.

"No, Pam is needed elsewhere, and also if you cannot be Glamoured – which we've established – then should any of my employee's attempt to steal from me they will be unable to Glamour you, should you discover such attempts".

"Do you think someone is stealing from you?" Lillie asked.

"I hope not, but it has happened before".

"Eric, why do you think I would want to take this job when I already have full time work?".

"Because I will pay you three times more than what you earn at Merlottes". The vampire replied. Eric was aware that even with his more than generous pay offer, Lillie may refuse the position, but this was the only way that he could think to keep this more than interesting human girl in his life.

"Three times?" Lillies sounded more than a little astounded.

"Yes, and I will expect you to come in for several hours a week. Maybe we can sort more of a timetable out in the future". Eric was on his best behaviour.

Lillie's thoughts took her to the money issue. Her boiler system at home was old and she had suspected for sometime now that it would breakdown at any moment and it certainly wouldn't be cheap to get fixed. She was also desperate to get her driveway re-surfaced, she couldn't remember how many flat tyres it had caused her car. Her earning's from Merlottes were average but with Eric's offer she would be able to save quicker and maybe even treat herself too – she hadn't done that for a long time.

"OK, I'll give it a go, but I do have a couple of questions". Lillie replied.

"Go ahead..." The vampire replied.

"I can only do a couple of hours either before or after work. We work on a rota at Merlotte's so it will have to fit around that – is that going to be OK?"

"Fine".

"If it gets too much, I will have to leave" She continued.

"Fine".

"And also, I don't want to deal with anyone else here other than you".

"Perfect".

Lillie nodded her head, still unsure of her de scion.

"OK, well I'm working tomorrow till eight in the evening so I'll come here after, is that gonna be OK?"

"Yes". Eric replied.

Lillie felt she should try and expand their conversation but had a feeling that Eric would dig his heels in and do the complete opposite to what she wanted.

After several seconds of silence, Lillie stood up from the chair

"I'll see you tomorrow then". She said, then quicker than her human eye could see, Eric was in front of her. She jumped back a little and felt herself go ice cold inside.

"I will look forward to it". Eric said and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her left cheek. His lips felt cold, yet tender against her skin.

_Please, please don't forget to review – Thank You so much._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank You to everyone who is reading my st_ory _and for those that have set it to alerts – it's all Very much appreciated._

_I hope you enjoy this next chapter – and please, please leave a review – good or bad I want to hear it and it helps feed my muse, as always._

_Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it....._

**Chapter 6**

It didn't take Lillie long to get home that evening. Her brain was working overtime, which made the car journey seem short. When she arrived home, she had a shower and got herself into bed. Unfortunately, sleep did not come easily for her that night. After getting up twice for water and spending the next two hours lying wide awake, Lillie realised why her mind was so active – Eric......again. She knew if she was going to take this job at Fangtasia and do it to the best of her ability, she was going to have to make sure that the way she felt about him did not affect her job. She had no choice but to bury the feelings deep inside herself and not tell 'anyone'. Yes, she could do that.......so she thought........

Lillie arrived at Merlotte's the following morning just before eleven in the morning. Sam was behind the bar, wiping out a couple of glasses. Lillie looked straight into his eyes, which she had expected him to avert – but he didn't.

"Lillie?" He said

"Sam" She replied.

"I'm sorry 'bout all that yesterday, cher. I had no right to speak to you the way I did". He continued, his voice full of apology.

"Thank You, Sam. I'm sorry I lost my temper". Lillie replied, feeling the atmosphere change for the better, almost immediately.

Merlotte's was busy that morning, so busy it was early afternoon before Lillie's thoughts took her to thinking about her new job at Fangtasia and of course Eric. She desperately wanted to tell someone about it all – especially Sam. She trusted his judgement on almost everything, but from his behaviour the other night, she knew he would disagree with her even 'thinking' of taking the job. So, for now, Lillie's thoughts weighed heavy on her shoulders.

By the time Lillie left her shift at Merlotte's it was almost nine and as she didn't want to be at Fangtasia for hours, so she didn't bother going home to change. Instead, she just put on her moss, green coloured hooded top over her Merlotte's branded t-shirt.

Lillie made her way to the bar and parked up just outside. She grabbed her bag from the car and as she turned around, Pam was standing right at the back of her. Lillie couldn't help but let out a small scream. She already felt nervous and she suspected that Pam had stood their deliberately to startle her as the vampire seemed more than a little amused at the new Fangtasia employee's reaction.

"Eric was expecting you earlier". Pam said, in her deadpan tone.

"I didn't tell him a time". Lillie replied. With that the two of them made their way into the bar.

Lillie was concerned that on entering the bar she would feel out of place and uncomfortable in her work uniform and was worried that she would be stared at and she 'hated' being the centre of attention. In reality, she didn't look at all out of place – she was admired, but not because of her attire, but because of her beauty – of which she had no idea she had.

Pam led Lillie to Eric's office. He was seated in his chair at the desk and again was dressed casually – in sweat pants and navy blue racer back vest. It was the first time that Lillie had seem his bare arms and shoulders. He was much bigger than what she thought – in fact, she was certain that a shiver ran down her spine.

"Aahhh, you've arrived". Eric said, standing and issued Pam from his office with just a stare.

Lillie suddenly felt like a school girl did when she discovered her first crush. Eric had now moved to stand in front of her and Lillie found herself looking up, up and up again to the huge vampire. When she had met with him previously, she had almost always been wearing heels, but now, in her virtually flat, tan cowboy boots she was just a little over five feet tall and her now vampire employer was 6"5!

For a brief moment, she wondered if she she was actually 'sane', as most 'normal' people in her situation right now would have run for the hills – but she didn't and what was more 'odd' was that she felt kind of safe and protected by the vampire. The vampire that could have just turned and pierced her neck and drunk her blood at any second.

"Please, come this way". Eric said and he walked Lillie to the smaller office next to his.

As he opened the door and entered into it, Lillie followed him. The room was a mess. There were two, brand new, matt grey filing cabinets on the left of the office and all the way down the right side of the room were boxes – mostly full of paperwork, which was spewing over onto the floor from several of the boxes.

"I will leave you to it – I would like the receipts I have for our merchandise, alcohol and furniture to be sorted out first – our new accountant has been asking for this information for some time now.".

"Eric, if I don't like or can't do this it will be OK for me to leave won't it?" Lillie asked, he was almost out the door. Eric turned and once again stood in front of her in the close proximity as he had done when she had arrived in his office earlier.

"Can I feed from you?" Eric said, nonchalantly.

"No! You cannot!" Lillie replied, her voice louder than usual.

Eric could smell fear emanating from her, this only made him want her more.

"Mmmmm....shame". He continued "I'm sure you won't have any difficulties, but if you do we will cross that bridge as we get to it".

Lillie was perturbed with the answer which she had received. He had obviously chose to ignore her question.

When Eric closed the door shut behind him the untidy room seemed suddenly so desolate and the sensations which Lillie had felt her whole body and mind ache when Eric was near her had disappeared. The confusion clouded her mind, she hadn't ever expected to feel this way about 'anyone' – especially not a vampire!

Lillie wasn't sure where to start, but she eventually chose a box and tipped it out on the floor.....

Time ticked on and Lilie had been attempting to sort a box of paperwork out for over an hour when she realised she was more than a little thirsty. She grabbed her bag.

"Shit!" She said to herself, when she realised she had forgotten to put a bottle of water in it. There was just no way she could continue without hydrating herself.

Lillie got up and slowly opened the door and peered round into the corridor – empty. The only thing that could be heard was the low beat of the music that was playing in the bar. Lillie knocked lightly on Eric's office door – no answer. She knocked again, not wanting to antagonise the vampire if he was in there – again, no answer.

Lillie made her way to the bar where the beat of the music became louder. She was sure that her now Boss wouldn't mind her grabbing a glass of water.

Fangtasia was busy. Fortunately, there were only a couple of people at the bar and Cliff the barman aka vampire was serving.

"What can I get ya?" He asked. Cliff had seen Lillie arrive earlier and Pam had informed him that Lillie was no employed by Eric – much to Pam's disgust of course.

"Just a glass of water please". She replied, she had to stand on tip toe and lean over the bar slightly with her request – another disadvantage of not being very tall. As she put her feet flat to the floor, as before an unfamiliar voice rasped in her ear.

"Haven't seen you here before". The voice said.

Lillie stepped back to put a face to the voice. He was in his mid-thirties, with dark brown hair which strangely was the same hue as his eyes. Lillie reckoned he was almost six feet tall.

"Here you go". Cliff said, passing her a tall, glass of ice cold water. "On the house".

"Thanks". Lillie replied and she smiled curtly at the guy who had spoken to her. "Excuse me". She said as she turned away to resume her work.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me what your name is?" The stranger continued. He was persistent, Lillie thought. She turned back around to face him. She couldn't ignore the guy but as she was trying to think of what to say to him, Eric was suddenly at her side, as she looked at him his bright, white and undoubtedly sharp fangs were presented.

Lillie took a sharp in take of breathe. She was more than aware of what he was, but actually seeing his fangs brought a little more reality to her and the situation in which she had gotten herself into.

"Hey, whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't realise she was yours". The guy said, putting his hands up defensively.

Within moments the guy had disappeared as quickly as he had first appeared. Lillie stepped away from Eric. She looked up at him again and watched his fangs retract.

"I just came to get some water". Lillie said, she didn't know why but she felt she had to say something.

"He won't bother you again". Eric said, scanning the crowd. He immediately saw Lillie's reaction to his fangs and the realisation of what he was. He had 'always' felt proud of showing his fangs off – to him and others, they showed his importancy and strength. But for the first time the reaction he had received had disappointed him – the panic and fear he had seen across Lillie's beautiful face – the unease and worry he had seen in her had upset him........

_I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it and please, please review. x_


	7. Chapter 7

_As always Thank You to all who are reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it._

_Please take the time to review/leave comments as they are all very much appreciated._

_Here's the next instalment...._

**Chapter 7**

"I...I...I must get back". Lillie said, as she moved passed Eric and headed back to the office in which she had spent the last hour or so in. Eric followed her.

"How are you getting on?" The vampire asked, his voice seemed smoother than usual.

"OK, so far. Eric, why did that man in there apologise and say that I was 'yours'?"

"In here you are mine". The Sheriff replied.

"No, in here I 'work' for you". Lillie replied. Eric could hear the slight anger in her tone of voice.

"If we do not tell other vampires here that you are mine, they will assume that they can feed from you. It's for your protection if for any reason I am not here".

Lillie remained mute. The vampire was doing the best he could to keep her safe, she couldn't hold that against him but why did she feel he didn't do anything for anyone unless he was getting something out of it himself?

Lillie had been helping Eric at Fangtasia for almost a week. She had had to do a couple of double shifts at Merlotte's so she hadn't done as many hours at Fangtasia as she had wanted to do. She had also told no-one about her 'new' job either. Little did Lillie know that tonight – that was about to change.

It was a usual Friday evening, Lillie wasn't expecting to finish at Merlotte's till gone one in the morning. She was working her shift alongside Arlene and Amy. Tara was helping Sam behind the bar, which seemed a little busier than usual.

Lillie was just waiting on Lafayette – the bars camp but friendly cook – to serve up three burgers and fries.

"You is looking hot just lately girl!" Lafayette said to Lillie.

"Why, Thank You". Lillie replied. She liked Lafayette a lot. He was always willing to listen to her problems and advise here as best he could and he always knew how to cheer her up when she needed it. Lillie had contemplated telling him about her second job but the opportunity for that at not yet arose.

"What you been up to anyways? We haven't had one of our tête-a-tete's for a while". Lafayette continued, as he began to serve up the meals.

"I was just thinking that – we need to make time for a chat". Lillie replied.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm girl, that sounds meaningful".

Lillie smiled, "It is!" She felt that she really ought to tell someone that she was working at Fangtasia and she knew she could trust Lafayette with her life and that he would be honest with her and give her his opinion on what he thought about it.

Lafayette watched Lillie walk away to serve up the meals and he was sure that she had more of a spring in her step.....

As Lillie made her way over to the table to which she was currently waiting on, she felt her heart jump into her threat – the three local red necks whom she was serving had been giving her grief since they had arrived in the bar, a little over half an hour ago. Lillie had seem them before in the bar but not regularly. Sam had been keeping a close eye on them. He was aware that they were giving Lillie a hard time and if the truth be known, he was just waiting for one word or action too far from just one of them, to throw them out and barr them from Merlotte's for good.

Lillie placed the plates down in front of the customers.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked, as she would have done with any people she was serving.

"Yep, this burger would be way much better if I could eat it off your titties". The guy closest to her answered. This caused raucous laughter from the table of men. Lillie, embarrassed, turned away and left the table.

Sam beckoned her over to him at the bar.

"You OK Lil?" He asked, with one eye on the trouble making table/

Lillie sighed. "Yeah, just the usual idiots". She replied and made her way over to clear a table in her section.

After twenty minutes or so, Lillie was well aware that the table with the red necks on was ready to clear, but she had to mentally build herself up to go over. 'Just ignore them!' She told herself over and over.

As Lillie slowly made her way over to the table, tray in hand 'Play With Fire' by Cobra Verde began to play on the bars CD player. Seemed appropriate Lillie thought.

"Have y'all finished?" She said, as politely as she could.

"With the food yes but if you're offering any extras, I'm sure we'd be more than willing to accept." One of the men said. Lillie began to shakily, pile the used plates and cutlery onto her tray.

"You got a boyfriend sweetheart?" The man seated nearest to her asked. He was in his mid-forties – he was scruffy looking with mousy brown hair and facial growth to match. He looked like he needed a darn good wash, she thought.

Lillie did her best to attempt to laugh the question off, she was as uncomfortable as hell.

"Have ya? Or you up for offers?" Their laughter was sickening.

Thankfully Lillie had just about managed to stack the tray full of all the used tableware and as she turned around to return the plates and utensils back to the kitchen, what she was completely unaware of was the troublesome customer had leaned forward to grab Lillie's ass with his filthy hands. But all Lillie heard was a sharp scream from him. She turned around quickly to Eric holding the man's arm in the same position that he had attempted to manhandle the waitress with. The guy was shrieking in pain, his face was blood red.

"Aahhhh, please....please...let go!" He begged. His two companions stayed rigid with fear.

Lillie then heard the click of Eric's fangs extending.

"Whoa, I didn't....I'm.... I'm sorry". The man continued to apologise to the vampire.

Eric continued his grasp.

Lillie was suddenly aware that all of the patrons and employers at Merlotte's had stopped what they were doing to observe the escalating situation.

Lillie put the tray full of dirty crocks and cutlery on the empty table behind her and attempted to stop Eric taking the situation any further.

"Eric – let him go!" She pleaded.

Eric looked briefly at Lillie and then back to the so called human who he was now causing extreme pain too.

"I would suggest you apologise to this young woman who you have harassed this evening". The vampire continued, calmly yet sternly.

"OK, OK man, just let go of my arm, please".

"Not until I hear an apology".

Lillie reached out to grip Eric's arm, which was still firmly gripped on the now frightened looking customer.

Eric's arm was very fir, and strong as Lillie had imagined it would be. It was at that moment that unexpectedly both Eric and Lillie felt some kind of attachment, it was as if some sort of sparks had ignited between them. Lillie looked into Eric's blue eyes. The eyes she had thought were cold and un-feeling were now warm and inviting. She released her grip on his arm, neither of them breaking the eye contact.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry". The eye contact was broken.

Eric now released his grip and Lillie, knowing that pretty much everything in Merlotte's had stopped to witness the scene, knew she had to get Eric outside and as soon as possible, at that.

"Outside – NOW!" She said and marched out of the bar, hoping more than anything that he would adhere to her – which he did.


	8. Chapter 8

_As always, Thank You to all who are reading my story, who have set it to favourites and also those that have reviewed – it's all Very much appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy it._

_Please leave a review – good or bad I want to hear it and it feeds my muse, as they say._

_Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it...._

**Chapter 8**

Lillie marched half way across the car park – she wanted to make sure they weren't in ear shot of anyone in Merlotte's, mainly Sam.

She turned around to face Eric.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said, her voice croaky.

"I came for a drink". The tall vampire replied, half smiling, which infuriated Lillie even more.

"Bullshit! You came here to cause trouble!"

"How and why would I do that?"

"I haven't told anybody that I'm working for you, but now you coming here tonight means I am going to have to. Secondly, you can't come here and man-handle the customers!"

"That.....'customer' was about to grope you". Eric replied. Lillie noticed that the half-smile had disappeared.

"I have grief off them all the time..." Eric was quick to interrupt her mid sentence.

"Well, I can tell you now, I will not stand for such behaviour at my bar."

Lillie struggled with a reply. Eric had looked out for her, and acted to defend her.

"What did you feel when you grabbed my arm?" Eric said. Lillie could see the un-certain expression on his face.

"Nothing". She lied

"Yes, you did".

Suddenly, Sam Merlotte's voice and an angry one at that interrupted their conversation.

Eric was not happy.

Lillie was relieved.

"Lillie, I'm not paying you to stand outside and chat!" Sam hollered from the entrance of the bar.

"I have to go." Lillie looked to Sam and then at Eric.

"Will you be at Fangtasia later?" Eric asked. He was more than determined to discover why just a touch from this human woman before him had ignited what he could only compare to a bolt of lightning through his body.

"No, I won't". With that, she gave Eric one last look of disgust and made her way towards Sam, who was still standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

As Lillie reached her Boss, he dropped his arms to his sides.

"My office". Was all Sam said. Lillie followed him back into the bar. She turned around to find Eric had gone.

Merlotte's had continued as before, although a few customers watched her walk solemnly behind Sam.

Sam marched into his office and slammed the door shut once Lillie had entered. Lillie jumped and looked awkwardly at her both Boss and friend.

"Just tell me what the 'hell' that...that....vampire was playing at here tonight?" His tone was sharp.

"He just came in for a drink". Lillie managed to say – she knew that was a lie.

"And to harass 'my' customers – I'm not prepared to let you put this bar and the people in it, in danger – and that includes you!"

Lillie had no choice but to tell Sam about her work arrangement with Eric.

"I'm sorry Sam. Eric was here tonight for me".

"For what?" Sam replied.

"I'm helping him out with some paperwork at his bar". Lillie noted that Sam's expression changed from anger to what looked like confusion.

"Huh?" Was all the bar owner could muster.

"I...I'm working for Eric, Sam. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."

Sam interrupted her.

"Are you fuckin' crazy? Working for a God damn vampire – a human?" Sam had to take a seat in his office chair.

"I know, but there are a couple of things you don't know".

"Please, enlighten me..." Sam replied, sarcastically.

"This has to stay between you and I Sam".

Sam nodded.

"Vampires can hypnotise humans and make them do and agree to do stuff that they wouldn't normally do". Lillie said.

"What like make them work for them?" Sam said, the sarcasm still clear in his tone.

"They can't hypnotise me. Eric is clueless as to why this is, but for Eric it is actually and advantage. I'm helping him to sort the paperwork out for Fangtasia and as I can't be hypnotised – they call it glamouring, if someone is or attempts to steal from the bar I will find out and the vampire doing the stealing can't glamour me into not informing Eric". Lillie said.

The office was silent for a couple of minutes. Lillie shuffled from foot to foot and Sam sat stroking his facial growth on his chin.

"It's not forever Sam but Eric is paying me a lot of money". Lillie continued. She wanted to end the uncomfortable silence as soon as she could. "I wanted to tell you Sam, more than anything".

"Lillie". Sam sounded much calmer and he stood up and approached her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Please, I am begging you to stop working for him. If it's money you want I can give you a loan. The bar's doing well and I can afford it."

Lillie could see sadness and concern in his eyes.

"Sam, I don't want a loan, I want to earn the money".

"I'll look at giving you a pay rise". Sam was almost begging. He wasn't ready to allow Lillie to risk her life socialising with vampires – especially one like Eric.

"It's not fair on the other girls Sam. I'm OK at Fangtasia, honestly I am".

Sam gave a long sigh. He knew he was defeated. He was more than aware that Lillie had made up her mind and nothing was going to change it. The only thing which he could do which may make her change her mind was to show how much he needed her – both at the bar and personally. He couldn't imagine his life without Lillie in it.

"Sam, I need to get back to work". She squeezed his hands lightly and looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine Sam....really I am". And with that, she released her grip and left his office. Once she had closed the door behind her she gave a huge sigh of relief and quickly wiped her green eyes of the tears which were about to fall. Tears of fear and un-certainty. She wasn't sure if working for Eric was the right thing to do but there were feelings inside her that he had awakened – feelings which she had enjoyed. Lillie didn't like Eric yet she was curious of him at the same time.

Sam felt defeated and sat back down in his chair. He felt that he should of told Lillie how he felt about her – how much he wanted her both physically and emotionally. He then admitted to himself that he, Sam Merlotte, was truly, madly and deeply in love with Lillie Carter and under no circumstances was he about to allow a vampire to take her from him.

The remainder of the evening at Merlotte's was once again strained. Both Tara and Arlene attempted to talk to Lillie but each time she said that she didn't want to talk about anything. Lillie left the bar the same time as Arlene, just after one. Lillie had managed to get through the remainder of her working evening avoiding any further confrontations with Sam. She had had all that she could take for one evening.

The drive home seemed relatively quicker than usual for Lillie, but she put this down to all the thoughts and feelings that were swamping her mind.

As she retrieved her house keys from her bag, she was just about to put the key in the lock when a voice spoke

"I think we need to talk".

Lillie gave a small scream and dropped her keys. She quickly turned around to find Eric Northman towering above her.

"Jeez Eric, you scared the hell out of me!" Lillie said, physically shaking.

"I apologise".

Lillie could tell that he didn't apologise often.

"What are you doing here?" She continued, as she scrambled to retrieve her keys.

"I think after this evenings....events we need to talk". The vampire said.

Lillie was torn – should she allow Eric into her home? Home was her safe abode. She unlocked the door, and as she entered she pushed the light switch on. Eric remained at the door. Lillie opened the door for him to enter – he didn't move.

"What?" Lillie asked, she couldn't understand why he hadn't entered her home.

"I cannot enter unless you invite me in". Eric said, rather sheepishly.

"What?" Lillie smirked.

"You heard me".

"Well, I guess I should say – would you please come in Mr Northman". With that, the vampire stepped across the threshold and into her home.

"If I rescind my invitation, would you have to leave my house?" Lillie asked, as she closed the door shut.

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it. Should you ever be in any trouble here it would mean that I could not enter should you need my help." He said, as his eyes roved around her home.


	9. Chapter 9

_A HUGE Thank You to all of you who have reviewed,alerted and favourit'ed my story – it is Very much appreciated!!_

_I do have some big story lines planned so I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_As always, please leave me a review – it definitely feeds my muse and it's so good to hear that people are enjoying the story!!_

_Here's the next chapter...._

**Chapter 9**

Lillie's home was both cosy and comfortable. Her décor was just as pretty as Eric had imagined. - white, antique furniture, original floorboards through the whole house. Eric thought how different it was to his own home – his own home, where he had never felt comfortable. He had only been standing in the room for several minutes and already he preferred the atmosphere than his own abode. What was all that about? He wondered. He could imagine coming home each morning from Fangtasia to this house....to Lillie – he quickly shook all the images from his head. Again, this human girl had bewildered him which unsettled him.....again.

"I'm afraid I'm all out of Tru Blood, the vampire I had here last night drunk my last bottle". Lillie said both with sarcasm and a wry smile.

"I could always feed from you...." Eric smirked. That's one thing Lillie had learnt about the vampire – he had an answer for 'everything'.

"Er, no you can't". Lillie replied, as she stood with her hands placed over her hips.

Eric was suddenly as close as he could possibly be without actual contact to her. Her heart beat quickened, just his body being in such close proximity to her. She was undoubtedly, very attracted to Eric but there was something more than that, that she couldn't decipher. He leaned over in one swift movement and breathed against her ear.

"Why don't you let me try you and you will find out what you're missing". The vampire said, his voice full of seduction and lust. Lillie almost moaned against him, God he was turning her on right now. It been a long time since she had been with a man, sexually but right there, at that moment she felt like pushing the vampire down and letting him inside her. But she knew she had to be strong, so with all the emotional strength she had she managed to regain her composure.....but only just.

"Why do you always ask to feed from me?" Lillie managed to ask.

Eric stood up straight "Because, the downside of not being able to glamour you means that I cannot feed from you without your say so." Lillie noted the vampire sigh. At least he was honest, she thought. She had wondered, many times what it would feel like for Eric's fangs to pierce her skin and then to have his no doubt, soft and sumptuous lips press themselves against her. The thought had made her warm in areas that she shouldn't be.

"What did you want to discuss?" She said, attempting to break her thoughts of the vampire in front of her.

"I would like to offer you full time work at Fangtasia". Lillie was more than a little surprised at the vampires offer.

She shook her head. "No, I won't leave Merlotte's".

"I will offer you more money".

"It's not just the money Eric, Sam is one of my best friends and I will not let him down".

"He let you down tonight". The Sheriff added.

"How?"

"He didn't even attempt to stop those......men from abusing you. I could not allow them to touch you – you are worth more than that". Eric realised what he has said, and was perplexed at his words. He had let his guard down and brandished emotion. He felt exposed and was quick to cover it up.

"I mean, you are working for me and it would be a shame to have to replace you at this stage". He felt he covered his tracks well.

Eric Northman had managed to confuse Lillie yet again. She thought she had discovered a softer side to him but alas, it was just himself which he had been thinking about. Lillie felt her heart drop.

Eric turned away from this beautiful young woman in front of him, he couldn't bear to watch the look of disappointment and hurt on her face. In all of Eric's years as a vampire he had never felt this way about a human the way he felt about Lillie. He was finding it increasingly hard to deal with the feelings running through him – lust, hurt, doubt, fear, wrath and something else which he was unable to put his finger on.....

"Sam looks out for me and he would have dealt with the situation in a better manner than you did!"

Eric smiled at her, the now familiar smile that Lillie had learnt gave nothing away about what he was thinking or even feeling.

"Look Eric, I'm tired and I want to go to bed".

"Would you like me to join you?" You certainly couldn't fault Eric for trying.

"No, I don't! I'm not working at Merlotte's tomorrow so I'll be at Fangtasia for around eight tomorrow evening".

Eric nodded "I will see you tomorrow then. Please, sleep on my offer of a full time position".

"Goodnight Eric".

That night Lillie had one of the worst night's sleep she had ever had. She knew why – Eric, yet again! The things that he had said to her and the way that he had looked at her, she replayed over and over in her mind. She felt sure that there was 'something' more to him. But, then again he was a vampire and that's what they were spectacularly good at – confusing humans. She began to wonder if she would be able to hold out on him forever. Would she be contented with just a touch of his lips against hers, the feel of his breathe against her neck, the touch of his cool hands against her warm skin – just the thoughts had her fingers exploring herself, imagining they belonged to Eric.....


	10. Chapter 10

_As always – Thank You to all who are reading and hopefully enjoying my story._

_Please, please review – good or bad I want to hear it._

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter...._

**Chapter Ten**

The following day was yet another warm and sunny one in Bon Temps,she decided to sit out on the lawn with her current reading book and catch a few rays.

It was almost lunchtime when the rumble of a truck engine disturbed Lillie from her book. The truck in question belonged to Sam Merlotte, who had now parked up and was making his his way over to her, clutching a bunch of fresh flowers. Lillie began to make her way to him also.

"I'm sorry Lil, for my behaviour last night. I had no right to speak to you the way I did. Please....forgive me". He said, handing the flowers to her.

Lillie smiled. That alone made Sam's day. Just to see that he had brought just a fleeting moment of happiness to her.

She accepted the flowers – they were a beautiful array of colours – pink, cream, red and yellow.

"Sam you didn't need to buy me flowers, but Thank You and yes, I forgive you!" She watched as Sam's expression changed from concern to relief. He threw his arms around her and Lillie automatically fell against his warm chest. She could hear his heart beating through his shirt.

Eventually, the pair separated.

"Do you want some ice tea, I made some earlier?" Lillie said.

"Sure". And with that he followed Lillie into the house. Sam had always liked Lillie's home – it felt like a place that he could live in and the thought had crossed his mind on numerous occasions.

Her kitchen was light and welcoming – the walls were decorated with white paper which had yellow rosebuds printed on it every so often.

As Lillie poured a glass of the sweet, chilled beverage, Sam could barely take his eyes off her. She was wearing a pink and grey checked pair of shorts and a pretty white vest top. Her wavy blonde hair she had secured into a loose pony tail. The only make up she was wearing was a slick of mascara and a dusting of baby pink blusher to the apples of her cheeks. To Sam, she looked perfect and now that they were back on speaking terms things were good. She had gratefully accepted his flowers – which was a big plus he thought.

"Here you go". She said, handing him the now full glass.

The pair sat out on the porch chatting. They talked about the good weather and Lillie explained to Sam how she intended to have her driveway done, once she could afford it. Sam wondered if he should bring into conversation her job at Fangtasia, and this seemed the perfect opportunity.

"About money...." He began, briskly running his hand through his hair.

"Sam, please. If you are going to talk about vampires, Fangtasia or Eric, I really don't want to discuss it right now. Please don't ruin what's a good day".

Sam backed off. He was quick to realise he would have to approach the subject in a different way.

Sam Merlotte kept Lillie company for just over an hour and they both enjoyed their time together. As Sam stood up to retrieve his keys and make his way back to Merlotte's he noticed the book which Lillie was currently half way through reading – 'Romeo and Juliet'. Did Lillie see Eric as her Romeo? Just one of the questions echoing around in Sam's mind, but still he was determined not to let Eric sink his teeth into Lillie, quite literally.

It was the day of Arlene's Wedding. As it wasn't her first special day, she wasn't having a big ceremony – just her, her husband-to-be, her two children and a couple of witnesses'. Sam had been talked around into holding a party for the occasion at Merlotte's. He closed the bar and held the celebration outside. Lillie, Amy, Tara, Lafayette and Terry Bellefleur had all helped with moving and arranging tables and chairs out from the bar.

"It looks great Sam". Lillie said, admiring all their hard work. "Arlene will love it!"

Sam stepped down from the ladders after hanging the last lantern and stood next to Lillie.

"Yeah, you're right cher". He said, smiling. As he stood there next to his favourite waitress he was close enough to smell her perfume – to him it was like the scent of heaven. He longed to just hold her in his arms. He was determined to show her just how he felt about her. He was just biding his time.

Lillie was still working for Eric at Fangtasia when she could. Her 'relationship' with Eric was an unusual one. At times she felt like she was walking on eggshells around him. She had both seen and heard his temper many times, Thankfully not at her. She had seen first hand that vampires and humans were extremely wary of him. She knew his role of Sheriff of Area 5 was a position of great importance. One of the reasons Eric was probably given the role was because he was a powerful vampire. There had been times over the last few weeks that Eric and Lillie had participated in fairly meaningful chats .Lilie had discovered that he was turned vampire in 1046 – he hadn't wished to discuss his maker with her. Lillie had been more than a little taken aback to learn that Eric had been a Viking when he was turned. His conversations with the human girl had confounded himself. He had certainly never been the caring and sharing kind – not even when he was human. So, why he was so open with Lillie was a mystery.

"I'm gonna go home and get changed. That OK Sam?" Lillie said.

"Yeah, sure – Thanks for all your help today". With that Lillie left Merlotte's and drove home.

Her dress was hanging on her wardrobe. She had a long, soak in her bathtub, curled her hair and decorated it with a thin, pink hair band . Her A-line dress was the same pink hue as the band. She had found the dress in a vintage store in Shreveport the week before and thought of the Wedding immediately. She had a brief look at herself in her full length mirror before leaving. The outfit was now complete with her white, strappy sandals. Lillie was always over-critical of herself but she felt she looked respectable enough. She began to feel saddened at the fact that the invitation had asked for herself and a plus one, and that she didn't have have anyone to accompany her to the evening. She had been single for a long time now and was pretty much happy with that, but at that moment she did wonder if her life would be much different, better even, if she did have a partner. Maybe she should have invited Eric? Then again, maybe not. He would have seen the evening as beneath him and would have refused to have given his time up for humans, she was sure of it.

Lillie arrived at the party at around seven. She had taken a taxi the short distance from home, which meant that she was free to have a couple of alcoholic beverages – a rarity for her.

There were already a fair, few people there. Terry Bellefleur was the the first person of the evening to talk to her. Terry was the cousin of Andy Bellefleur, the town Detective. Terry was an Iraq war veteran. He suffered with post-traumatic stress disorder, but despite his unusual behaviour he was a kind and gentle man.

"You look darn pretty tonight." He said.

"Aawww Thanks Terry – you look pretty handsome yourself!" Terry beamed from ear to ear, as he sauntered away.

Lillie, looked at her watch – eight o'clock. Eric would be up and awake now. Damn! Lillie cursed herself for having the Sheriff in her thoughts – 'again!'

After congratulating Arlene and Carl on their marriage. Lillie retired to an empty table away from the main crowd. Sam had been watching her for the last half an hour and had been attempting to make his way over to her, but had been stopped by all different people, commenting on what a grand job he had done with the organisation and decoration of the outdoor celebration. He had almost reached his goal, but as he lifted his head towards her, he stopped dead in his tracks – Eric Northman was stood just behind Lillie. Sam felt again, that the vampire had swooped in and shit all over his parade.

"Sitting on your own?" Eric said, still standing behind his employee. He watched her jump.

"Again, with the sneaking up!" Lillie replied. Within vampire speed he was seated next to her. She felt protected again.

"What are you doing here?" Lillie said, still surprised that Eric had joined her.

"I knew you weren't working for me this evening so I thought I should stop by with your wages". The vampire said, digging out a small, brown envelope from the back pocket of his black jeans and handing it to her.

For a moment Lillie felt her heart drop in disappointment to discover that Eric was only there on business.

"Have you got time to stay for a drink?" Why she was trying to stall for longer with him she didn't know?

"From you?" Eric smiled, smugly.

"No, but we do have Tru Blood". She replied, half smiling herself at Eric's persistence.

"Can't stand the stuff, but if the tabs on Sam Merlotte I'll take a bottle".

"I'll go and get you a bottle". Eric stood up with her.

"I'll join you".

Sam scrutinised Lillie and Eric making their way through the crowd. The vampire's stature caused many stares.

Merlotte's was in darkness, except for the main light on at the back, which allowed the bar to be seen. Eric followed Lillie around and behind the bar.

"Any particular one?"

"No, I'm not gonna drink it". Lillie shook her head – he really was arrogant.

Lillie grabbed a bottle of O Positive, and as she retrieved it, it slipped from her grasp. It hit the floor with a smash and splattered the thick, red liquid all over her feet, shoes and down her leg.

"Shoot!" She said. She wasn't usually so clumsy.

"Here – allow me". Eric said, as he knelt down on his left knee in front of her. His eyes were locked to hers and he gently but firmly lifted her right leg, gripping her shapely calf. His head dipped down and Lillle watched as his pink, tongue slowly licked the line of blood that ran from her shin to her ankle. She took in a sharp breath and she felt as if her heart at stood still. Lillie wasn't sure if it was his touch or the act in which he was participating in but, she felt herself become more than a little aroused. She had become hot and wet in her most womanly regions and she struggled to stifle a moan.

"Lillie! What the hells going on?!" Sam's voice unexpectedly startled her. Automatically, she removed her leg from the vampires grasp.

"Sssssam!" Lillie said. Eric sighed and stood up from his former position and into Sam's view.

" Lillie and I were just......why don't you explain". He said, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. The first time he had met Sam Merlotte he sensed that he had an attraction to Lillie. To what this extent was he was unsure.

"I was...er....getting Eric a drink". Lillie stuttered. She was relieved that the lighting was dull because she felt her face beaming red with embarrassment.

"She was , until she clumsily dropped the bottle to which I was removing from her leg". Eric continued.

Lillie grabbed a rag from under the bar to wipe the remaining blood from her leg.

"Don't worry with another bottle, you can owe me one." Eric winked. "I must be on my way anyway, and I prefer the real thing. That was the truth before he had been introduced to Lillie, but since the scent of her blood, when he had fed it just didn't taste as it should. He had fed just to keep alive and knew he would not be satisfied until he tasted her blood and he was becoming increasing impatient that each time he asked she refused him. He would soon have to feed from her against her will but he was prepared to give her a little longer to agree.....


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank You to all of you are reading (and I hope you are enjoying!) my story and for all the awesome reviews – they really do motivate me to write!_

_As always, any reviews are very much appreciated – so please leave a review_

_I really hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_Here's the next chapter...._

**Chapter 11**

Lillie worked a shift at Merlotte's the evening after the Wedding. She was exhausted from the previous evenings' celebrations, so she had informed Eric that she wouldn't be going to Fangtasia. She had found herself quite enjoying the work she was doing for the vampire. She was an extremely tidy person who liked everything in her life in order, so the work at Fangtasia she found both easy and mentally rewarding. Of course, Eric had given her no praise in any way, shape or form but she didn't expect it from him anyway.

After Merlotte's had closed up for the evening, Tara had almost begged Sam and Lillie if she could get off early. Lillie was more than welcome to stay and help Sam. Tara had helped her out enough times so the favour was owed.

Lillie cleared her section and prepped for the next day, as Sam reconciled the days' takings.

It was turned half one by the time Lillie was done. She said Goodnight to Sam, who was still reconciling – it had been a busy night due to the rodeo in Monroe that day.

As Lillie made her way to her trusty, yellow Datsun, the only sound that could be heard were her brown cowboy boots crunching against the gravel. She reached her car and began to retrieve her keys from her shoulder bag.

It was then, unexpectedly, Lillie felt a hard impact to the small of her back, forcing her to fall onto the hard, sharp surface. Before she knew where she was, she felt another blow to her right side, and the impacts continued – to both of her sides, her head, her legs and her back. The pain was excruciating and she could both smell and taste the familiar taste and scent of blood. She was just about aware that she was being attacked by more than one person – if they were people at all? Her final thought was of Sam discovering her still, lifeless form before anyone else, and then the blackness overwhelmed her......

After Lillie had left, Sam had grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels, and poured himself a large shot. He had savoured the hot, alcohol slithering down his throat and contemplated another. But, he knew a second glass would lead to a third and fourth and he really didn't want to be suffering a hangover the next day. Instead, he locked the days takings in the safe and took one last, look over the bar and turned the lights off.

The warm air encased him outside as he locked the bar up for the evening. He made his way to his trailer and noticed Lillie's car in the parking lot. Was it hers? He thought. He screwed his eyes up to try and help him focus on the auto mobile, and realised that yes, the Datsun was parked as it had been when Lillie arrived for her shift. Sam, precariously made his way toward the car. Maybe she walked home? Sam thought, or worse still – maybe she went with Eric? God, he hoped not.

As he reached the car he could hear gravel moving, yet he was stood still. He frowned in confusion. He then heard Lillie's voice give a small groan, he ran around to the other side of the car. The sight that faced him he would never forget for the rest of his life – Lillie was a bloody mess, quite literally. She was barely conscious. Without hesitation, Sam was at her side, too afraid to touch her limp body for fear of inflicting more pain on her. Barely any skin could be seen on her legs and arms, where the gravel had scratched it way down to raw flesh in parts. She was lying on her side and was attempting to cough up the blood that was lying in the back of her throat. Sam, carefully held her head up a little, and lay it against his bent knees.

"Jesus, Lillie!" He was too stunned to say anything else.

He hurriedly retrieved her bag, which was lying next to her and grabbed her phone. He intended to and should have called 911 without any hesitation but he didn't. He went through her contact list and punched in Eric Northman's number.

The line rang for what seemed like an eternity but was only seconds.

"Yes" Eric's voice could be clearly heard on the other end of the line. Thank God. Sam thought.

"Eric?" Sam said.

"Who is this?" Eric asked, almost demandingly.

"It's Sam Merlotte....it's Lillie.....she's been attacked.....there's just so, so much blood". Sam replied, overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Where is she?"

"We're in Merlotte's parking lot". With that the phone went dead.

Sam didn't have any idea how Eric got to them so quickly, but he Thanked God that he did. The vampire was smartly dressed in a silver-grey suit, that Sam guessed was expensive. He wore a black shirt underneath, which was unbuttoned half way revealing a silver, eagles claw necklace – very Eric. The vampire immediately kneeled down to Lillie, the sight of her distressed him.

"Do you know who's done this?" Eric asked, as he carefully moved Lillie's head from Sam. She was now completely unconscious, but breathing.

"No.....I...I....I just found her like this. I called you because I've heard that vampire blood....." He was stopped mid sentence by the Sheriff.

"I will take her with me" Eric said.

"Where?"

"My home".

"I won't allow you to turn her into a......" Again, Eric interrupted Sam.

"Why would I turn her into a vampire, when she is far too interesting to me in her human form?"

Sam stood up and stepped back. There was nothing he could do but put his trust and hope into Eric. He felt nauseous. He watched as Eric scooped Lillie into his arms with ease, not caring if her blood ruined his suit.

"You can go". Eric said to Sam.

"Please, please take care of her". Sam begged, fighting tears back.

Eric tucked Lillie's limp head under his chin and gave Sam one more stare and quicker than a human eye he bolted up into the night sky. Sam looked up, but could only see stars. He had thought flying was another vampire myth – apparently not.

"Lillie? Lillie?" She heard her name being spoken. It was distant at first but became gradually nearer. She tried to open her eyes, but they were sore. They did eventually begin to flutter open. Her vision was at first blurry, but she did make out Eric Northman's face above hers. She was lying on her back, but felt as if her body was paralysed.

"Listen to me". Eric's voice continued "You are going to have to drink my blood".

Lillie managed to move her head, slightly from side to side. There was no way she was going to drink his blood, she would rather die.

Eric's voice was much sterner this time

"If you do not drink, you will die!". Lillie continued to shake her head.

Eric sighed, and knew he had no choice but to force her to drink from him. He moved both of her arms above her head and gripped her hands together with his right hand. He easily separated her bloody thighs and kneeled between them. If she wasn't on the verge of death right now, he would have rather fucked her in the position in which she lay. But, as she was significant to him in ways he did not yet know, keeping her alive was priority. He brought his left wrist up to his mouth and his fangs protracted with that all familiar click. He tore at the skin with one bite, spitting the piece of flesh out. His thick, red blood already seeping from the wound. He put his wrist to Lillie's slightly open mouth. She attempted to escape from his clutches, but the vampire was way too strong for human strength and with her injuries it would have been impossible.

Lillie began to feel the blood in her mouth, she would have spat it out but her mouth filled up rapidly and there was no option left but for her to allow his blood into her body.

Eric felt her swallow him for the first time and almost moaned in ecstasy.

The bond had been formed.

A bond that would change their lives forever.


	12. Chapter 12

_As always, Thank You to you all who are reading my story – and I hope you are enjoying!!_

_Thank You to all your awesome reviews – Please keep them coming as they do really motivate me!!!_

_I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_Here's the next chapter...._

**Chapter 12**

Eric felt like the cat who got the cream. His wrist still remained against Lillie's mouth. He was determined to get as much of his blood into her as possible, to allow the bond to be a strong as possible.

Lillie kept her eyes shut as the blood poured into her mouth and down her throat. She was not expecting the overwhelming feeling which encased her whole body and mind. She slowly re-opened her eyes – they were much less sore. In fact, when she moved her legs they moved easier and she felt in a lot less pain. She was quickly aware that Eric was pressed against her and she could feel the bulge in his trousers pressed against her inner thigh. Suddenly, it was as if her body and mind was possessed – she lifted her legs and gripped them around Eric's waist. The bond was working. Eric released his grip on her wrists and she loosened her legs and began to sit up, now freely drinking from the blood source. Everything felt so damn good she thought.

Eric managed to prise her blood covered lips from his wrist and within moments his wrist was healed. He still retained his position over her. He watched as her tongue licked the blood from her lips. Would it be now? He wondered. Would she yield to him now? He had wanted her since the first moment he had laid his blue eyes on her. His blood was powerful, but he rarely parted with it.

"Eric, where are we?" Her voice asked, breaking his thoughts.

"You are in my home, on my bed". He replied, lifting his eyebrows seductively.

Lillie managed to pull herself up. She couldn't help but notice the blood which her clothes were saturated in, her bare legs and arms also.

Eric was disappointed and annoyed that she wasn't going to surrender herself to him, not tonight. But she had consumed a copious amount of his blood, which meant that the bond had been formed. He hoped that he wouldn't have to force her for sex. Sex was the only reason he could think of, as to why he felt such an attraction to her. He was sure that once he had had his way with her, the confusion he was experiencing for her would cease and life would be normal again for him and he would actually 'enjoy' drinking human blood again.

"Lie down, you need to rest". Eric said, as he moved next to her. She was shivering, so he pulled the sheet up, over her body. Lillie lay back down and fell onto her side – she did feel exhausted and far too tired to argue with Eric. As soon as he had pulled the sheet up over her, the darkness came quickly as she fell into a much needed sleep.

Eric lay next to Lillie for the remainder of the night. He discovered that watching Lillie sleep was quite fascinating. Her chest rising and falling as she breathed, the small murmurs that escaped from her every now and then. She was more than likely re-living the horrendous events from earlier.

Eric carefully stroked her bloody hair when the sounds came, and they stopped immediately. He hoped that his touch was removing the nightmares. He was just Thankful that no-one could see him right now, he would rather be staked to death than show that he actually had a softer side – the side that he had only discovered since he had met Lillie.

Lillie stretched her legs against the comfortable, smooth surface of the sheets and opened her eyes. As she began to focus on her surroundings, she was aware that the walls were white, a crisp, cool white. There was a window in the room but it was draped with black curtains. The clock on the white, night stand said 1.30. Lillie lay still for moment, she stretched herself again – she was lying in a double bed – Thankfully alone. The door to the room was on the left and was slightly open. She sat up slowly, her mind racing with all the previous events. She insisted on letting her mind to go back to how and where it had all begun. She had left Merlotte's and then as she made her way to her car that's when she had felt the excruciating pain in her back. She got out of the bed quickly and lifted her top up. With the pain that she had felt, the injuries left behind must be horrific! As she twisted her head to try and look at as much of her back as she could, she was more than a little surprised to see.......nothing – not even a bruise. Impossible! She thought. She was still wearing her bar uniform,minus her footwear.

As Lillie sat back down onto the bed, more confused than ever. It was then that she noticed something red with a note on the top, which was placed on the end of the bed. The red 'item' was a Fangtasia t-shirt – extra large and also a pair of men's black, boxer shorts. She retrieved the handwritten note on what felt like expensive paper.

"Lillie, I will talk to you when I rise at six thirty concerning last nights events. I have left clothes for you to change into. Please, feel free to use the en-suite. I have put some essentials in the kitchen. I ask one thing of you – Please do not attempt to leave my home. It is alarmed. Eric"

The note was short and to the point – very Eric, Lillie thought.

Again, questions clouded her mind. She hoped that a bath may help to relieve her mind and hopefully some of the tension that her body currently felt. She took the clothing with her, and opened the door next to the one which obviously led out of the room

Lillie was more than a little surprised to find the bathroom quite a large room. It was also decorated white – white walls and flooring with a huge stand alone bathtub in the centre. Lillie began to fill the bathtub, pouring in some of the clear, bath crystals which were placed on a table next to the tub. The aroma of clean linen enveloped both the room and Lillie herself. She closed the door and removed her clothes, well what was left of them anyway. She scanned her naked body in the full length mirror and was even more confused that there wasn't a scratch or bruise on her – that was damn near impossible, she thought. She couldn't wait for Eric to wake. She just hoped he would have all the answers to all the questions which she had.

After a long soak in the comfortable bathtub, Lillie dried herself and changed into the clothes that had been left for her. There wasn't a lot to put on but it covered her modesty. She let her hair dry naturally. She then left the safety of what she guessed was a guest bedroom and gingerly entered the hallway. There were five doors – all shut. A winding staircase was just to her left. Barefoot, she made her way down the red carpeted staircase. As she did so she studied a couple of paintings that were hung neatly on the walls. They were old and from an era long ago.

At the bottom of the stairs was a huge door, which was obviously the main entrance. Lillie did contemplate walking out of it and going home, but firstly, she hadn't a clue where she was, secondly, she had no money or any belongings on her for that matter and thirdly, Eric had asked her not to leave and if he had been the one who had something to do with her being absent of any injuries, then she owed him that.

Lillie turned left and found herself in the kitchen – a very modern one at that. Decorated in black and white and spotlessly clean. There was a round table in the centre – black wood with four chairs and a brown, cardboard box in the centre, with another handwritten note propped up against it. Lillie picked the note up – it was in the same scrawl as the note on the bed, and read;

"Lillie, here are a few essentials that I understand you humans may require – milk, tea, coffee and some sandwiches. Eric".

She just couldn't face food or drink, but did in the end manage to force some water down. She sat at the table for the remainder of the afternoon. She felt odd to know that Eric was somewhere in the house. She did wonder what would happen if she did snoop around and discover the vampires lifeless body during daylight, It would not be a sight that she favoured – nor Eric for that matter!

Instead, she sat still at the table, staring into space. Her mind still full of bewilderment. That's why she failed to hear Eric make his way over to her and she screamed and jumped up from the chair when he placed his huge, cold hand on her shoulder. She was more than a little relieved that the hand had belonged to Eric, although she was pissed that he had purposefully startled her.

"Eric, do you not think that I've been through enough?" She said, but he was too busy allowing his eyes to roam over her exposed legs.

"Mmmmm you look just edible". He smiled.

"Eric, what happened?"She asked, as she pulled the hem of the Fangtasia t-shirt down, hoping to stretch it to cover more of her shapely legs.

"What do you remember?" He asked, taking a seat at the table. Lillie joined him and sat back down on the chair which she had previously occupied.

"It's all muddled really, I was attacked as I got to my car".

Eric's tone of voice became evidentially quite ferocious.

"Do you know who by?" He asked, vehemently.

"No....I haven't a clue – there was more than one". She said, as she suddenly felt overwhelmed and impossible to hold tears back. Eric stood up and Lillie knew that he was both agitated and more than a little uncomfortable with her crying, but she could not prevent the tears from falling.

"Why would someone want to hurt me?"

"I'm guessing it's because of your association with me". The vampire was quick to reply.

"Sam found me didn't he?"

"Yes. He contacted me". Eric replied.

"Why would he do that? Why didn't he call 911?"

"Because Sam is knowledgeable on us".

"What does that mean?"

"It is information which we do not like known, so if you could please keep it to yourself". Eric continued and Lillie listened intently.

"Vampire blood has healing powers and a vampire of my age has 'very' healing blood".

It was then that Lillie began to experience flashbacks from her horrific night before. She stood up.

"Oh my God Eric!! I drank your blood didn't I?"

Eric sat back down and leaned back into the chair, folded his arms and gave that familiar smirk that Lillie was now well accustomed to.

"Yes and you enjoyed it"

Lillie put her hand over her mouth. Appalled with herself at what she had allowed Eric to do.

"Eric, please can you take me home? Or at least let me know where I am so that I can go home".

The Sheriff sat still for a few more moments. He had hoped that the bond would have begun by the time he rose, but sadly not. Oh well, he thought he had all the time in the World – it's a shame he didn't have the patience.

Eric stood up "Come on". He said and he led Lillie outside to his Corvette. She really didn't want to be in such close confinement with the vampire, but, unfortunately she had no choice if she wanted to go home. Eric's home was truly magnificent, a modern mansion. If she hadn't been so eager to get home she would have liked to have had a look around the house. With Eric being the age he was she guessed that he owned some pretty interesting items. Like her own home, Eric's was the only abode for miles. It was all trees and woodland – the perfect retreat for the Sheriff of Area 5.

With Eric's speedy driving he was soon pulling his classic car into Lillie's driveway. He turned the engine off as he pulled up outside her home.

"Thank You for saving me Eric". She said, unable to look him in the face.

"I will contact you later". He replied and with that she climbed out of his car and made her way to her front door, retrieving the spare key from under a garden ornament as she did so.


	13. Chapter 13

_As always – Thank You so much for all that are reading and have reviewed my story – each and every review motivates me, so please continue to read and review!_

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter...._

**Chapter 13**

Eric did not leave Lillie's house until he knew she was safely inside. As he pulled out of her drive way and headed for Fangtasia, he felt her sadness and knew that she was crying.

When Lillie had closed her door, she leaned against it and slid down it onto her boarded floor and once the tears had begun she wasn't sure if they would ever stop.

As soon as Eric had taken his seat behind his desk at the bar, Pam appeared at the door.

"Eric, we have found the most delicious female for you this evening – do you want me to send her in?" Pam asked.

Eric did not look up from his computer screen. "No". Was all he said. He could sense Pam's confusion. "Anything else you wish to bother me with?" Eric continued.

"No". And with that Pam left the office.

Lillie wasn't sure how long she had been crying for, but she eventually managed to control her tears and dragged herself up, to make an important phone call. As she dialled the familiar number on her land line, the voice that she wanted to hear echoed in her ear.

"Merlotte's". Sam said.

"Sam, it's Lillie". She shakily replied.

"Lillie!" She could hear the relief in his voice.

"Where are you? Are you OK?"

"I'm at home Sam".

"I'm coming over". Sam said. Lillie nodded her head in acknowledgement – she wanted someone with her who she could trust and Sam was the person she wanted.

Sam was at Lillie's in minutes. As soon as she opened the door to him, she fell into his warm and familiar arms. He managed to walk the two of them into the house and sat down on the comfortable sofa. Lillie continued to cling to Sam, saturating his shirt with her tears. He stroked her head and tried to console the weeping girl in his arms.

Eventually, Lillie did manage to stop crying and she leaned up off Sam. Her eyes were puffy from all of the tears which she had shed – she felt she had cried a lifetimes worth.

"Did Eric hurt you?" Sam asked.

"No, he healed me Sam". Lillie really didn't want her Boss and best friend to know that the vampire had first forced her to drink his blood and then in a complete turnaround of events, she couldn't get enough of his blood.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Sam asked.

"No. I just know that there was more than one person there. Sam, I was so frightened, the pain....the pain....I thought I was going to die".

"I think we should report it to Andy". Sam said.

"No Sam, absolutely not! What would they say to the fact that I have no physical injuries?" Eric had asked that she keep the knowledge of vampire blood and it's healing properties to herself, and with all that Eric had done for her she owed him that.

Sam didn't stay long. Lillie didn't want him missing from Merlotte's for long, so as not to arouse suspicion that anything was wrong. They had their 'story' planned – Sam was going to tell the staff at the bar and regular customer's that Lillie was suffering from Mono – as that was contagious, it would keep any visitor's from her door, for a couple of days anyway.

After Sam had reluctantly left, Lillie ensured her home was locked and secure and she retired to her much needed bed. She felt afraid to close her eyes for the fear that the nightmares of her last couple of days would return. As she lay awake in bed, she saw a movement at the foot of her bed, which startled her – it was Eric. He was dressed in just a pair of black, sweatpants. His chest was bare and Lillie couldn't help but notice his well defined muscles and accentuated waist. His milky skin looked cool and refreshing. Lillie sat up, almost finding it unbearable to take her eyes from the gorgeous vampire. As her eyes traced their way up his body, they eventually reached his face and his fangs clicked down to reveal themselves. As Eric stretched forward he grabbed Lillie's bare ankle, dragging her in one swift movement towards him. He released his grip on her ankle only to remove his pants. As he began to pull the waistband down, Lillie could see the dark, curly hairs and then suddenly.....

Lillie jumped up – there was no Eric at her bed, it had been a dream and a damn hot one at that! She lay her heavy head back onto her pillow. Her whole body was hot and her heart was racing. She had just dreamt that she and Eric Northman were about to have sex and the most confusing part is that Lillie hadn't felt disgusted by it. Eric had rarely been out of her thoughts the last couple of days. This was not good she thought – not good at all.

A couple of days later and Lillie has began to feel better. She hadn't seen Eric although he had phoned her each evening and she had also received the flowers which he had sent. Sam had called in on her everyday and this day was the day she was going back to work at Merlotte's. She was looking forward to getting her life back on track again and back to normality. She wanted to try and put her attack behind her.

Lillie's first day back had been a good one and gone so quickly, before she knew it it was midnight that evening and her shift had finished. The waitress's, Terry and Lafayette had of course, been so welcoming on her return and they had all been so thoughtful and kind, not letting her over exert herself. Sam had demanded that Lillie park her car by his trailer in from now on, and he would walk her to her car.

Lillie felt relieved that her shift had gone so well and had also planned to go to Fangtasia after Merlotte's. Sam gave her a huge hug when she left and told her that he had missed her. Before she left, she changed from her shorts and t-shirt into her best blue, boot cut jeans that hugged her body perfectly with her red and white checked shirt, that again fitted perfectly around her chest just to show just enough cleavage. As she combed her hair and clipped it up she stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror in the ladies room at Merlotte's. Why was she making such an effort just to go to work? Lillie had thought about Eric and the dream she had had about him and all the daydreams since then. It was precisely at that moment that these new 'feelings' that she had just discovered she had for the Sheriff had become more frequent and intense since he had healed her. She knew that to find answers she would need to confront Eric.

Fangtasia wasn't busy at all, as Lillie made her way through the bar to Eric's office.

His door was open and he was signing some cheques at his desk when Lillie lightly knocked on his door.

"Hey". She said to him. He was wearing one of his now infamous black, racer back vests which showed off his well built torso and perfect, muscular arms. For a moment he took her breathe away.

Eric put the pen down and looked directly at Lillie. He had been waiting so patiently for her to arrive it had seemed like an eternity. If he had a heart that beat, this was a time when it would have beat so fast and hard it would have felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest.

"Well, Hello". He half smiled.

"Eric, can I just have a word?"

"Be my guest". The vampire replied.

Lillie stepped into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Your blood......that...I, I, er...drank". Eric knew immediately that this beautiful human girl in front of him was more than a little uncomfortable. Not only did she find the words difficult to pronounce but she shifted from foot to foot and repeatedly touched her hair.

"What is....that going to do to me?"

Eric smiled. Lillie could tell that he found the situation humorous which angered her slightly.

"Do you really want to know? He asked, teasingly.

"Yes, I do". She wanted and needed to know the answer.

The office was silent for several moments and Lillie felt the atmosphere heavy and slightly suffocating.

"My 1000 year old blood healed you – you would have died without it. You will notice.....changes."

"Like what?"

"You will notice that you have keener senses". Eric continued. Lillie immediately thought of an incident earlier on in the afternoon when she had Lafayette empty Merlotte's fridge as she was sure that she could smell rotting food.

"Your libido will increase" That explains the dreams, she thought.

"I don't have a boyfriend, so that doesn't matter". Lillie replied. She felt she had to reply to Eric, and she tried her best to sound as casual as she possibly could.

"But the most important advantage is that I will now be able to feel what you feel – should you be in danger I will sense it immediately and I can find you – fast". Lillie was astounded at this revelation but at the same time she felt anger build in her.

"How long will that last?"

"Forever"

"Forever? Are you serious?"

"Yes, very."

"Why are you smiling about this Eric, it's not funny!" Lillie said, raising her voice. Eric continued to smile and Lillie was infuriated with him.

"You did this on purpose! I should report you!" She said, vehemently.

At vampiric speed, Eric was suddenly towering over her, his fangs clicking down with anger.

"I do 'not' respond well to threats". He said.

For a moment Lillie struggled to catch her breathe and she felt paralysed and unable to move from the space that she occupied.

"I..I...I sshould get ttto work". She stammered after a few moments.

Eric took a step back from her frightened form. He watched how she scurried out of his office. He could feel her fear through the bond they now shared and he felt angry with himself for being the one to have caused such fear.

Lillie only stayed for almost two hours at Fangtasia, and she had regretted going in at all, what with the confrontation with Eric.

She arrived home just after three and felt thoroughly exhausted, but she was glad to have finally got back on track with her life. As she got out of her car, there was a strong scent of something that she could not quite put her finger on. She hurried into the house and locked the door immediately.

Lillie was unsure what to do, she couldn't contact Andy or Bud because they weren't aware of her attack. She contemplated Sam, but if there was someone or something lurking around her home, the last thing she wanted was to put Sam in danger, so she contacted the only other 'being' that she could think of – Eric.

The phone had barely rung when the vampire answered it.

"Miss me already?" He said. Lillie could hear his smirk over the telephone.

"You wish!" She replied "Eric, I'm calling 'cause I think there is someone outside my house".

"Why do you say that?" The vampire asked, nonchalantly.

"There was a.....familiar smell as I got out of the car and I know it sounds stupid, but I can kinda 'feel' that there's someone around".

"It's Pam – I've ordered her to keep watch of you and your home at night". Lillie was astounded at Eric's new information.

"Pam from the bar?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Pam from the bar". Eric replied, clearly irritated he had had to answer the question twice.

"Oh....I.....Thank You for that". Was all Lillie could say.

"I'm only protecting what is valuable to me".

"Eric, I'm not valuable to you, you are completely disillusioned that I will, one day, allow you to feed from me – or do anything else with me for that matter!" Lillie said.

"Mmmmm.....we will see". With that, the phone went dead.

Now that Lillie knew it was Pam outside, she thought the least she could do was offer her a beverage, so she made her way to the front door.

"Pam?.......Pam, I know you're out here somewhere – I've spoken to Eric!" Lillie said.

Suddenly, Pam appeared from around the side of the house. When Lillie had seen the female vampire she had always been dressed immaculately, that had now changed – she was wearing a purple, velour sweat suit which was muddy and her hair was out of place and Lillie could make out a couple of twigs embedded in it. Lillie knew from Pam's expression that she was pissed.

"Do you want a bottle of blood?" Lillie asked.

Pam sighed.

"Not really, but I'll take what I can get I s'pose". The vampire said and she followed Lillie into her home, after being invited in of course.

Lillie handed her a warmed bottle of Tru Blood, she had begun to keep a couple of bottles in should Eric visit – even though he always refused them and ranted on about how human blood was so much better.

"Well, isn't this quaint!" Pam announced, as she eyed Lillie's kitchen.

"Thank You for looking out for me". Lillie said, she was grateful to both Eric and Pam.

"This is not my idea. I wouldn't be here if Eric hadn't ordered me!" The vampire said wryly.

"Well, Thank You anyway".

"You reek of him y'know"

"Excuse me?" Lillie said, alarm clear in her voice.

"Now that you have his blood in you, I can smell him all over you!"

"Eurgh!! That's just so lovely to know!" Lillie replied, sarcastically.

"Just what it is about you that has Eric so 'up in the air' I don't know?"

Lillie suddenly felt the centre of attention, which was something that she did not like.

There was a short silence, before Lillie announced that she was retiring to bed. She offered Pam to stay in the house if she wished and she made her way to bed leaving the vampire with her options.

Lillie expected to lie awake, unable to sleep so she was surprised to wake at just turned nine the following morning, feeling refreshed


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank You to all of you who are reading – and hopefully enjoying – the story. I have received some awesome reviews – Thank You for those, they really do motivate me!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always – Please review!_

**Chapter 14**

Lillie wasn't due to start work at Merlotte's till two, so she decided on a relaxing time until then. She couldn't remember the last time when she had spent more than an hour in the bath – so that is what she began her day with followed by channel surfing on the TV.

Her shift was only a short one – two till five.

As Lillie began to get her bag ready for work, she could not find her purse anywhere. When she thought back to the last time she had seen it she recalled that she had taken it out of her bag at Fangtasia.

"Darn!" She proclaimed to herself. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall – it was a quarter to two now, so there was no way that she had enough time to go to detour to the vampire bar before Merlotte's. The advantage of only working such a short shift meant that she could go to Fangtasia after, pick her purse up and be gone by the time Eric arrived. The Sheriff didn't usually arrive till seven-ish – she just didn't feel like seeing him today.

Lillie contemplated why her life never went according to plan.

Amy was supposed to have taken over from Lillie at five, instead, she was running late – as usual – and didn't get to Merlotte's till almost six. As soon as she had arrived, Lillie grabbed her bag, said her goodbye's and left. There was still time to get in and out of Fangtasia before Eric. Lillie really didn't like to avoid her vampire boss, but the evening before he had made her feel suffocated and not to mention he had more than a little un-nerved her – so she had decided to keep away for a couple of days and let her feelings hopefully , settle down. She was aware that Eric would contact her at some point to enquire of her whereabouts – but she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

On her drive to the 'bar with bite' Lillie had definitely reached over the speed limit. Before she began her drive she gave Ginger a call to say that she would be calling in. Ginger was a human waitress who was employed at Fangtasia. She was a slight woman, blonde and underweight – she was always saying that she forgot to eat she was around vampires so much. In normal circumstances Eric warned Ginger not to allow anyone in the bar without his say so, but he made an exception for Lillie, as she sometimes worked at Fangtasia in the day.

Ginger unlocked the door to let Lillie in and Lillie explained that she was in a rush and wouldn't be staying long. She made her way to the office and there was her tan leather purse lying on the desk where she had left it the evening before. She was annoyed with herself at not noticing it there the night before.

Lillie had run out of milk at home, so she looked into her purse to see if she had enough money to buy a carton on her way home. The bar seemed eerily quiet. Usually there was the beat of music and the hum of people's voices that could be heard – but right now, there was nothing.

Lillie put her purse safely in her bag and checked the time – half six – Eric would probably be waking now. She was relieved she would be left before he arrived.

As Lillie clicked the office door shut behind her, she thought she heard a faint voice...

"Please...water!!" She clearly heard the unknown voice holler. She waited to see if she heard it again and she didn't have to wait long before it sounded again "I am begging you!!" This time, Lillie followed the voice and located it to the grey door which was at the end of the corridor – the basement. A room that Lillie had never needed to enter.

She put her bag down by the door and pulled on the steel, grey handle, pulling the heavy door slowly open.

In front of her were grey, concrete steps and the room was full of darkness, but it was the smell that Lillie really noticed. It was like a mixture of stagnant water and something else which she couldn't identify – a putrid, bitter stench.

"Hello?" She said, warily.

For a moment she heard movement and then the voice spoke again -

"Hello?......Miss....ppplease I beg you – please can I have some water?"

Lillie, timidly challenged a couple of the steps that led down, into the darkness, gripping firmly onto the the stair rail as she did so.

The sight that faced Lillie was one which she had not expected – to the right of the foul smelling room was a large wheel suspended to the ceiling, with about half a dozen metal poles attached to it and to each of the poles, what could only be described as a metal collars. The owner of the voice was a man who was attached to one of the collars. Lillie was disgusted at the sight beholding her.

"Oh my God!" Was all she could say. She was clearly standing in some sort of torture dungeon, and what was worse is that it belonged to Eric, or he knew about it at least.

"Ppppplease Miss...I beg you, can I have some water?" The man begged again.

Lillie went back up the steps and retrieved a bottle of water from her bag, and she continued to cautiously make her way down to the bottom of the steps.

"What are you doing down here?" Lillie asked.

"I....III....don't know?" The man replied. Lillie shook her head. As she reached the bottom of the steps, the shaft of light from the corridor upstairs shone across the 'dungeon', allowing her to be able to see the owner of the voice. He was a portly guy – mid-thirties with short, blond spiky hair. His clothes were pretty much indistinguishable with filth of God knows what. His feet were bare and he was clearly in distress.

"Are you human?" He asked.

Lillie nodded, she found it difficult to find her voice to speak. She handed the bottle of water to the man and he took the water, twisted off the lid and consumed it within seconds.

From how dirty the guy was, Lillie guessed that he had been in the room for a while.

She bent down so that she was level with the guy and he had an opportunity to study Lillie whilst he consumed the water.

"Thank You". He said. Lillie looked into his eyes and could see only fear.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Huh?" Lillie wasn't expecting the question "No....I...I don't think so". She replied, feeling even more uneasy.

What happened next, occurred so fast Lillie didn't have time to react to defend herself. The man thrust himself upon her, her head hit the concrete floor hard and his hands were gripped around her throat. He wasn't using any strength to her neck but she knew it was only a matter of time before he did.

"I don't know what the fuck you are, but we fuckin' killed you outside the bar!" He spat.

Lillie's mind swam with confusion and then suddenly she realised he was one of her attackers at Merlotte's. As she attempted to speak, his hands became firm on her neck and she began to struggle for breathe. Her hands clawed at his grip, but she couldn't move them or loosen his grip he had on her. Then, unexpectedly, his grip was removed and she felt his weight from her relieved. Lillie, managed to sit up and immediately felt pain in her neck – she knew there would be bruising.

Afraid that her attacker would continue, she looked around to see why he had retreated when he had.

Eric was standing in front of her, with his back turned, almost guarding her and the man was on the floor at the bottom of the steps. From how the two men were positioned, she guessed that Eric had threw him from her – saving her again. Lillie pulled her legs in, almost to hide away from the situation.

Eric turned to her, his hair was dishevelled and his fangs were clearly extended and the anger he felt was clear in his expression.

The man spoke, "You think I'm fuckin' scared of you vampire?!" He managed to stand up, if a little uneasy.

Lillie was fully aware that Eric would not be able to hold his temper. If the pain in both her neck and head would have let her, she would have stood up and spoke, maybe try and talk to them both. Instead, all she could do was sit and hold her head to attempt to alleviate some of the sore, stinging pressure of her injuries.

"Oh you should be scared". Eric replied, a little too calmly.

"I thought we'd finished off that fang banging whore at the bar!" Eric's 'prisoner' continued to antagonise the Sheriff.

Lillie could not believe that she was in the same room as someone who had so brutally attacked her and had intended to kill her.

Eric felt Lillie's fear and confusion and he had been pushed to his limit, he lunged forward at the man who stood no chance against Eric. The vampire picked him up and held him in the air making an almost growling sound that echoed around the room and one that would echo in Lillie's mind a lot longer. Eric held the human as if he were about to exercise with weights, but there was no effort or straining needed. The guy began to scream as Eric seemed to twist his body and then he sank his fangs into his 'prisoners' torso. Lillie screamed "Eric, Please STOP!" She wasn't sure if Eric had even heard her through the screams or if he just chose to ignore her. He released his fangs, Lillie watched as a stretch of skin hung from Eric's fangs and it was at that point that she could no longer observe the horrifying sight that was taking place just feet away from her. She pulled her knees up to her and held her hands firmly over her ears, but not before hearing what sounded like bones crunching and snapping. She held her eyes tightly closed, tears of fear falling.

It had seemed like hours but was only a few minutes when Lillie felt an arm wraparound her back, she tried to free herself, but another arm enclosed on her – she knew it was Eric, although she continued to struggle as he threw her over his left shoulder with ease. The vampire made his away to the steps, holding Lillie firmly in place over his shoulder. She felt Eric stop and kick what she knew was a limb, out of his path. She continued to keep her eyes firmly shut, until she felt Eric put her down on the sofa situated in his office. As soon as she felt the vampire release his hold on her, she ran as quick as she could for the office door. Of course, Lillie should have known better – Eric was at the door at vampire speed and shut the door to close the two of them into the office.

Lillie stood – physically shaking with her mind swamped with all that she had witnessed just a short while ago. For a few moments she could look at nothing but the floor, but eventually she had no choice but to have eye contact with Eric. His clothes were a mess – this was a first. Whenever she had seen Eric he was always been smart and clean. He now had blood which had saturated into his clothes and his hair. He had wiped any trace of blood from his face. Lillie was revolted.

"Please, Eric – let me out of the office". She begged. She attempted to sound as calm as possible, hoping that Eric would take pity on her and let her out of the room.

"You forget you have my blood and I can feel your emotions, so why would I allow you to leave with your mind in such turmoil?" Eric replied, now leaning with his back against the door and his huge arms folded.

Lillie sighed, and took a seat on the sofa. The room was in silence, but eventually she spoke,

"Was he really the man who attacked me?"

Eric nodded.

"How do you know?" She continued.

"His scent was all over you the night of the attack, it didn't take long to track him down".

"There was another man?" Lillie, wasn't sure if she was asking a question or making a statement.

"Yes – he's already been.......disposed of".

"Eric, does human life mean so little to you that you can just kill on command?" The evening's events had suddenly sunk in.

"I think that is a question that should be aimed at your attackers. As you are fully aware, I don't care for humans and I certainly don't take commands from 'anyone'!" Eric replied, ruefully.

Lillie stayed silent. In some weird way, the vampire spoke the truth.

Eric turned and opened his office door "Pam?" He hollered.

The female vampire was at his side almost immediately.

"Ask Chow to sort the mess out in the basement".

Pam looked to Lillie and then left to ensure that her makers requirements were met.

Eric shut the door again and pulled his soiled vest over his head, whilst making his way to his desk.

Lillie had seem most of Eric's torso many times, due to his racer back vests, but at that moment his body was like a magnet to her eyes – she could barely take them off him and was relieved that he put on a clean t-shirt on to at least cover most of his nakedness. She knew that the bond between them would have had something to do with her new found feelings and attraction for Eric, but if the truth were to be known, Lillie already had feelings for the Viking vampire, before the consummation of his blood. The physical attraction was there for sure but she had seen a tender side to him – he would never admit to it of course. She knew Eric's earlier actions in the basement were wrong, but to him it was retribution for the violence the men had enforced on Lillie. How could she possibly blame him completely for his revenge – the men had acted first, and had chosen her as their target for associating with vampires.

"Eric, please can I go home?"

"I will drive you". Eric replied, and the pair left Fangtasia and made their way to Lillie's Datsun.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank You so much for all the wonderful reviews I have received for this story!! I am so pleased that you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so!!_

_The reviews motivate me, so please continue to read and review!_

_Here's the next instalment and I hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Eric insisted on driving and Lillie was grateful. Her mind was racing with what she had seen and heard that she wasn't sure if she could have found the concentration to drive.

The vampire overwhelmed the car with his size, it was almost as if he were too big for the auto mobile – a situation completely un - associated with earlier events had bought a smile to Lillie's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Eric asked as he drove.

"Nothing really". She replied, looking into his deep and blue eyes.

"You don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone what I have seen tonight". She then said, nervously.

"I didn't think you would". Eric replied, truthfully.

"In a weird way, I kind of understood why you did what you did. I'm not saying I condone it and it's something which I 'never' want to see or know about again. God knows how I'm going to be able to forget what I've seen tonight.....but, I know I have to". Lillie continued.

"I never thought you would tell anyone, but what you should understand is that I am Sheriff of Area 5 and I punish the way I see fit".

Lillie stared at the road ahead and nodded her head to acknowledge what Eric had said.

It wasn't long before Lillie had said Goodbye to Eric and she was in the safety of her own home. After taking a shower, she retired to bed – she guessed that sleep wouldn't come to her easy that night, but she had to at least try and get some.

What she was unaware of was that Eric sat on the roof of her home, just above her bedroom window – and he didn't leave until he felt her fall asleep.

The next couple of days came and went. Lillie had decided to keep away from Fangtasia for a few days. She had re-lived her last time there over and over in her mind which had been upsetting enough. She had tried her best to continue her job at Merlotte's as consistent as possible, and she had done well, but she could not fool Sam – he knew 'something' was bothering her but he didn't know what.

It was one o'clock in the morning and Lillie was finishing her shift at Merlotte's for the evening. Arlene had left straight over closing as her daughter, Lisa, was suffering with a sickness bug and Lillie had offered to do her prepping for the morning. Sam and Lillie were the last ones left. As Lillie was tidying and prepping the tables, Sam was behind the bar changing empty bottles of spirits and replacing them with new ones. The only sound echoing through the bar were the bottles which Sam was handling, clinking together.

Lillie made her way near the pool table to clear a couple of bottles, when the bar was suddenly filled with music – 'Give It Up' by Lee Dorsey. She turned to find Sam just a few feet away from her.

"Sam – what?" Her boss continued to take the bottles from her hands.

"We never dance". He smiled. Lillie thought how handsome he looked – his smile was a coy one.

"Er, you hate dancing and more to the point – so do I!" She proclaimed, as Sam took her smooth hands in his. His smile was like an epidemic and in moments Lillie was beaming along with him. She thought how attractive he looked – his beige and brown checked shirt brought out the colour of his hair and nobody fit a pair of pants like he did. He held onto her hand tightly and spun her around in time with the music.

"Sam – Stop!" She giggled, as she became dizzy. He stopped abruptly and Lillie fell into his open arms. He leaned against the pool table to steady himself. He looked down at the waitress in his arms. The waitress who he wanted in his arms forever, the waitress who made his heart skip a beat every time he saw her. Her beautiful, green eyes were almost drowning into his. Her supple, pink lips were pursed. The music stopped and the pair were oblivious to anything in the room except each other. The only sound were their hearts beating, almost in unison. This was it, Sam thought. 'This is the moment I am going to taste her'.

As Sam began to slowly lower his head towards hers, a bang on the door separated the couple. Lillie stepped away from him, unable to look him in the eye with the actions that may have ensued. The bang on the door had been an urgent one, and as Sam made his way over to it, he was both suddenly frustrated and angry to discover Eric Northman was the source of their interruption.

"It's Eric". Sam said, clearly annoyed by the vampires visit. He unlocked the door and Eric entered. Lillie had moved towards the door and was standing a little way back of Sam.

"Can I help you?" Sam said, his hands on his hips.

"No – 'you' cannot, but you can". Eric said, nodding his head toward Lillie.

"I'm working Eric". She replied.

"I just need a moment of your time......in private". The vampire continued, ensuring he had eye contact with Sam.

"Outside?" Eric said.

Lillie charged her way past the two of them and went to stand outside. She was unaware that Eric had taken a few steps closer to Sam.

"You know you'll never have her". Eric said, his smile made Sam feel sick to the stomach.

"And you think you will?" Sam replied.

"She doesn't have the feelings for you that she has for me". Eric continued.

"Oh really, and how would you know that?" Irritability clear in Sam's tone.

"Because she has my blood running through her". Eric said, feeling more than a little pleased with himself at making Sam Merlotte aware of the fact.

Sam stood back, aghast. He stared at the vampire with his eyes wide open and he suddenly felt nauseas throughout his whole body. Eric was thrilled at the reaction he had received. He was fully aware that the bar owner had feelings for Lillie but he also knew that his were stronger. He was aware that he was himself, physically attracted to Lillie, but he also knew that there was more – she had brought out a sensitive side to him that he didn't even know he had – and she was a human, of all things! Humans – who he detested and loathed and who he was only interested in using them, usually for blood or sex – but not Lillie – and he was certainly wasn't about to let Sam Merlotte have her!

"Ask her". Eric said, as he turned to make his way outside to Lillie.

As Eric reached Lillie, he truly was astounded by her beauty. There she was dressed in her work attire, yet to him she had never looked more beautiful. He wasn't sure he had ever wanted anything as much as he wanted her.

"What do you want Eric?" Lillie said, annoyed that Eric had bothered her at work and also disconcerted at what had almost happened between her and Sam.

"I have a proposition for you". Eric replied, as he stood by her with his hands behind his back.

"What proposition?"

"I would like you to accompany me to Dallas in a couple of weeks".

She was bewildered by the proposition.

"I can see.....and feel.....that I have confused you. There is a vampire conference taking place at the Hotel Carmilla there and I would like you to attend with me".

"You're kidding? Wouldn't Pam be more appropriate to take?"

"No. Pam runs Fangtasia in my absence".

"So what, I would be the only human at a vampire conference?"

"No, not at all. There are many humans that attend".

"Eric, why on Earth would you want me to go for? I mean it's not like we're....together?" She felt herself blush slightly.

"Your role is an easy one – I would expect you to to attend gatherings with me. I am aware that we are not......fucking......but it gives me more satisfaction as a Sheriff if I have my own human who I feed from".

"Uh-uh, no, I'm not allowing that!"

"I didn't expect you would – but no-one there needs to be aware of that. I will introduce you as mine but that will be all, unless of course......" He shifted his eyebrows at her. "I also know that I can trust you". He wasn't telling Lillie the entire truth, which was that this was an opportunity for him to hopefully, discover just what this 'attraction' to her was. He was still dumbfounded by the way she made him feel and time with her on his own may answer many of the unanswered questions he had and if his luck was in and the blood bond became stronger he may finally get his wicked way with her.

"I will think about it".

"Don't think over it for too long" And with that, Eric sauntered off into the night.

As Lillie made her way to finish up for the evening in the bar, she hoped more than anything that Sam wasn't waiting for her return. Unfortunately, for Lillie – he was.

"Do you mind explaining to me just why you have that vampires blood in you?"

Lillie was both embarrassed and angry at Eric, for telling Sam that information. It was obvious to her that the vampire had done it to provoke trouble for the two of them.

"I'm sorry that Eric has told you that".

"Well....why have you?" Sam, repeated. His voice had become louder and demanding.

"It was your fault Sam – you were the one who called him when I was attacked!"

"'Cause I'd heard they could heal with their blood?"

"Oh, and how did you think they did that Sam – if you even thought about it at all?.......He gave me his blood to 'drink', that's how he healed me and y'know what else? I will have it in me forever!" Lillie said, her voice cracked with emotion.

Sam made his way toward her to offer some sort of comfort to her, but Lillie shrugged him off and promptly went to the office to retrieve her bag. Sam followed closely behind her.

"What proposition did he have for you?" Sam asked, more calmly. He knew he was currently treading on dangerous ground with the waitress.

Lillie wiped tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand, before turning to face her boss.

Sam's expression softened and he felt guilty for causing her upset.

"He's asked me to go to Dallas with him". She replied, and then with anger taking over her emotions, she continued "And you know what? - I'm going!" With that she stormed out of the office and out of Merlotte's.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank You for all the people that are reading and reviewing this story – I really have had some awesome reviews!!_

_As Well as Eric, reviews motivate me, so please, please continue to read and review!_

_Here's the next chapter – Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16**

The following day, Lillie's shift at Merlotte's started at lunch time. Thankfully, the bar was pretty quiet. She hadn't had any conversation or eye contact with Sam at all, following the previous night's event's.

"Is you messing around with Eric?" Lafayette suddenly asked.

"Who told you that?"

"You don't need to know that, but what you do need to know is vampire's ain't good – ain't at all fuckin' good!" Lafayette continued, as he wiped the surface of the kitchen over.

Lillie left to serve a young couple who had taken seats in her section. She was aware that Lafayette dealt in unusual circles but she also knew that he didn't lie and he must have evidence of vampires to make the statement he had.

Lillie hadn't yet told Eric that she was going to accept his invitation to Dallas. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go. She had told Sam she was going in temper. She was confused with things – she didn't know how she felt at having Eric's blood in her and she kind of blamed Sam for calling on him in the first place and beginning the confusion. Then there was that feeling she had when she drank Eric's blood – it was like a frenzy that her whole body experienced and the more she drank the better she felt. As much as she pushed it to the back of her mind, if she were honest it had turned her on and it concerned her that she would want that feeling again. She was afraid to spend too much time with Eric for just that reason, she doubted her willpower and it scared her.

Before, she decided if to go or not she needed to ask Eric a couple of questions.

Lillie's shift was long and tedious. The atmosphere between her and Sam was palpable and she was more than relieved to leave after her shift that evening. She drove straight home and relaxed on her porch with a coffee. Lillie despised arguing with Sam. He was her closest friend and the pair shared a relationship that she considered a valued one.

Lillie wasn't entirely sure how long she had been sitting on the porch for, when sight of car lights beaming up her driveway disturbed her thoughts.

As the car became closer, she could make out that it was Eric's Corvette and she felt her heart pound in her chest which was almost irrepressible. Her excitement at seeing the vampire had become more intense each time that she laid her green eyes on him and he now encroached on her mind almost all of the time. Lillie had considered that it may have been the blood bond that the pair now shared but she also felt there was more to it than just that.

As Eric exited his classic car and sauntered his way over to Lillie, she took in his evening's attire – black trousers, that couldn't have been a better fit, a black vest,black, leather jacket and black boots. His hair was swept back and as always he had his trademark stubble. She observed every moment of his walk towards her and he quite literally took her breathe away.

Eric was smiling seductively as he reached her and Lillie blushed – for a moment she forgot that he could feel her emotions, but how intense he felt them she was unsure.

"I came to see if you had made a desicion on Dallas?" His voice rasped sexily through the night air.

"You'd better come inside. I need to ask you a couple of questions". Lillie replied. With that the Sheriff followed her into her home.

"Do you want a drink?" Lillie asked.

"From you?" Came Eric's reply as he stood close to her.

"No, not from me but I take my hat off to you for not giving up on that one!" Lillie smiled. Lately, she had thought a lot about vampires feeding from humans – she wondered if it hurt the human and what they felt as their blood was sucked out of them. There were so many people who were willing fang bangers, surely it couldn't be that bad? But the again, some people would do anything for money.

"OK, if I do accept your offer, what is the room situation?"

Aahhhh, I knew that would be a concern for you. Would it really be that bad sharing a bed with me?" Eric replied. He didn't give her a chance to reply when he put her mind at rest. "As I'm a Sheriff, I have a suite and I will request one with an adjoining room".

Lillie nodded.

"Although for your safety I would suggest we both say that you are rightfully mine – no-one will bother you that way". Eric added.

Lillie had to admit, she was impressed with the vampire's suggestions and she trusted him. He had virtually saved her life twice after all.

"OK, I'll come. You're gonna have to let me know what clothes I am going to need to take with me though, I haven't been to anything like this before". Eric nodded.

"I will ensure you get all the information you will need for the trip". He assured her. As he turned around to leave, Lillie spoke

"Thank You....for asking me".

A week had passed and Lillie had found the courage to go to Fangtasia to work. She had gone in the evening, when the bar was bustling with people and vamps and she had been pleased with herself for not getting too emotional after her last time there. Eric had given her all the travel information which she would need for their trip to Dallas. They would be leaving the following Sunday. An Anubis Airlines mini van would pick Lillie up from her home at five in the afternoon. She would then board a plane from Shreveport to Dallas – just her and Eric, but as it would be before sunset, Eric would be in one of the travel coffins provided by Anubis. Lillie wasn't sure if she was surprised or not to discover that their flight was a special one arranged by Eric for just himself and Lillie. It had crossed her mind if Eric had arranged it to impress her, but then again knowing Eric he would think it below himself to travel with others on, God forbid, a scheduled flight!

It was the Wednesday before her trip to Dallas and Lillie was working a day shift at Merlotte's . Her relationship with Sam had been strained since the night that Eric had interrupted them. Both Sam and Lillie were pretty stubborn individuals and neither of them were willing to back down or apologise.

To break the awkward silence that was lingering in Merlotte's, a woman in her fifties bustled her way into the bar, carrying a large, violet coloured box with a matching bow wrapped around it.

"Miss Carter......Miss Lillie Carter?" She said.

"That's me!" Lillie replied, making her way to the woman who was now standing by the bar.

"Delivery for you. If you could just pop your signature on here for me". Lillie was handed a clipboard.

After signing and handing the signed note back, Lillie was finally handed the box.

"You're one luck lady! Tootles!" With that the delivery woman left.

"Oooooh, who is that from?!" Arlene said, hovering over the box.

"Sam, is it OK if I take a minute?!" Sam nodded his head, dully.

Lillie took the box outside and took a seat in the Bon Temps sunshine. She held the box on her lap and carefully undid the bow and lifted the lid. Lying on top of lilac tissue paper was a card.

"An outfit for an evening in Dallas. Eric" The note read. Lillie continued to pull open the paper and there was a coral red dress. It was truly stunning and it reminded Lillie of the one's in the fashion magazines – the one's that she could never have afforded to buy. It was knee length, with shoulder straps and looked her exact size. Her reaction was not what she had expected. She felt slightly annoyed that Eric had chosen what 'he' wanted her to wear and she wasn't 'his' to dress up! Another part of her felt complimented that he had thought of her and bought her the dress as a gift. Confusion, was now a huge part of her life since Eric Northman had become a part of it!

Sam was sorting out his wages later that afternoon, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop looking at the lilac box which Lillie had received earlier that day. It was lying on the shelf in his office, along with her bag. His concentration was completely shot to shit and before he was even able to contemplate his actions he was lifting the lid and peering into the box.

The coral coloured material stared back at him – he daren't remove the the item, but he knew it was a dress and an expensive one at that. He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach at the thought that Lillie was becoming more distant from him.

Later that evening, Lillie gave Eric a call.

"Yes?" Came his always curt reply.

"Eric, Thank You for the dress, but really you don't need to buy clothes for me".

"I want to ensure you have the correct attire. After all, you are supposed to be mine remember and I certainly don't want you giving me a bad name" He replied. That was Eric, just when she thought that the vampire had a soft side, she discovered it was purely a selfish act.

It was soon the evening before Lillie was leaving for Dallas. She had worked at Merlotte's all day. Sam had been out on business the entire day and she felt uneasy that she hadn't seen him or spoke to him.

She was just finishing packing for her trip when a knock on the door disturbed her. It was Sam.

"Hey you". He said.

"Hey!" She replied, as she opened the door and moved to the side, allowing Sam to enter her home.

"You all packed then?" He asked, standing with his thumbs tucked into his pant pockets.

"Almost". She said, closing the door.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, no I'm fine". The two friends couldn't help but look directly at each other, which was the first time in a while.

"Lil, I've come here to apologise for my behaviour".

Lillie felt relief wash over her. "Sam, I'm sorry too – can we just forget about it?" She replied, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Sam made the first move towards her and pulled her into his arms. Lately, it hadn't been the first time she had been wrapped in his embrace and she hoped more than anything, that this wouldn't be her last time! To Lillie, Sam was her rock. He was always the one person that she could turn to, someone she trusted and she would never not want him to be a part of her life.

Sam gently kissed the top of her head, taking in the intoxicating scent of her hair. After, a few minutes the pair separated. At that moment, Sam wished more than anything that she would tell him that she had changed her mind and she had decided not to go to Dallas, but he also knew her well enough that she wouldn't let Eric down at this late stage.

"I feel nervous Sam". Lillie said. Sam could tell that she was nervous as she folded and unfolded her arms before him.

"Lillie, you don't 'have' to go. I'm sure Eric would be able to find someone else to go". Just saying the vampires name pained Sam.

"Hey, if I'm offered a break from Bon Temps them I'm gonna take it!" Lillie said, playfully. "Ignore me Sam, I'm just a little apprehensive about staying in a vampire hotel".

"I can understand that. Have you told Eric your concerns?"

As Lillie was just about to answer Sam, there was a loud, urgent knock on her front door, making the pair both jump slightly.

"You're good at interrupting". Lillie said, as she opened the door to Eric's un-announced visit. She knew that Sam was completely pissed at Eric's arrival, and Sam was pretty sure the vampire had arrived on purpose.

"What's up?" She continued to ask Eric. The atmosphere in the suddenly small room was uncomfortable between the trio.

"Last minute discussion – in private".

Lillie couldn't help but notice Eric's sultry good looks. Maybe it was the lighting or the colours he had on suited him -she wasn't sure, but he looked undoubtedly alluring.

Lillie struggled to swallow – three days and nights with him, in a hotel room, maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea. What if she couldn't find the strength to continue refusing his advances?

"I need to get off anyway Lil, I got some stuff to sort out at the bar". Sam said. "You have my number if you need me for 'anything'". Sam said, ensuring Eric was well aware of this information.

"She has me, she won't need you". Eric said, clearly irritated.

"Thanks Sam". Lillie said, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, hoping to slightly antagonise the cock-sure vampire.

"You shouldn't be so rude to him". Lillie said to Eric, as she closed the door on Sam's departure.

"I do not care for him and I find him irritating to say the least".

Lillie shook her head in disbelief. She had learnt that there was no point in arguing with Eric Northman – she wouldn't win and frankly, she didn't have the energy.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Just to finalise the plans ahead of tomorrow. The Anubis mini bus will collect you from here at five. All I ask is that you make sure that you are ready – on time".

" OK, I know and yes, I'll be ready!" Lillie replied, irritatedly.

Eric gave one of his long stares, said his goodbyes and departed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank You for all the fantastic reviews which I have received for this story!! They are all truly awesome!!_

_I hope you continue to enjoy the story and please, please continue to read and review!_

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter....._

**Chapter 17**

It was right on 5 pm when the silver Anubis Airline mini bus tooted it's horn outside Lillie's home.

The driver was an overweight man in his fifties – hardly any hair on his head but a full beard.

"Ms Carter?" He said, as Lillie opened the door of her home to him.

"Hi!" She replied.

"Just the one case?" He asked, taking the handle of her black and white zebra print suitcase from her.

"Yes, Thank You". She smiled.

As her luggage was lifted into the back of the bus, she ensured her front door was locked, and climbed into the back seat of the mini bus. As she drove away, she took a long look at her home. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so sentimental all of a sudden, but she felt that things wouldn't be the same the next time she came back to it.

The drive to the airport was a pretty perfect one. It was a smooth ride, no traffic and pleasant scenery. It's a pity she didn't feel the same. Instead she felt a mixture of emotions running through her – fear, excitement, trepidation – and she was going to experience all of these feelings and more in a strange place with only person she knew. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted Eric's offer? Instead she could have been swinging beers at Merlotte's – at least she enjoyed it and she would be around people she knew and trusted.

"We're here Ms Carter". The driver broke her thoughts.

Within twenty minutes, Lillie and her luggage were boarded on the Anubis Airline. As it was a flight which Eric had organised, she was the only traveller on the plane. Flying had never been a fear of hers, not like she had ever been on many planes, maybe it's because there weren't any other passengers joining he, but she suddenly felt more than a little nervous and she had an uncomfortable pain arise in the pit of her stomach. She tried as hard as she could to think of anything, just to cloud her mind from the thought of the flight.

As the planes' engine started up and she began to feel movement along the runway, she was more than a little alarmed when she felt a cool grip on her shoulder and she turned quickly to see the offender.

"You're nervous". It was Eric, and Lillie has never been so pleased to see him. He took a seat alongside her, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Yeah, a little".

"Yet, you feel less nervous that I am here?" The vampire gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"I guess so".

The flight was a short one. A Limousine was awaiting the pair, ready to transport them straight to the Hotel Carmilla.

The hotel was not at all as Lillie had pictured in her mind. It was huge and was much more modern looking than she had imagined a vampire hotel would look like. The building itself was a deep grey hue, with red lights, lighting what would have been windows. As it was a hotel for mainly the fanged population, she guessed that it should reflect the dark world to which they inhabited.

The hotel was buzzing with both vampires and people. The foyer was mainly taken up with blood, red draped seats – it all looked very seducing, she thought.

Eric led the way to the reception, where a blonde haired female seemed a little too eager to please.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Northman". Was all Eric said.

Lillie wasn't at all surprised to hear his abrupt tone. He used his Sheriff's status as best he could, which was to his advantage of course.

"Aaah yes, Mr Northman – you have a suite on the top floor with an adjoining room". The receptionist continued, as she handed the vampire his swipe card for the room.

Lillie followed Eric to the elevator.

"I don't require your company in here". The Sheriff said to the lift attendant, who was a young man in his twenties. Lillie wasn't sure if the attendant was aware that Eric was a Sheriff, but he exited the elevator immediately.

As soon as the lift door had closed and it started it's ascent, Lillie couldn't help but mention Eric's attitude.

"Y'know, you can be really rude". She said.

Eric turned his head towards her in response of her comment. She felt his cold, blue eyes staring at her and she turned to face him. As she did, she heard that now all too familiar click of his fangs extending and with vampire speed, which she had learnt was way too quick for any human to defend, he had her pinned to the side of the small space, arms pinned above her head.

She gasped aloud and her breathing heightened. Eric's face was virtually touching hers.

"Oh, I assure you, I can be a lot more than that". He said, as he forced her legs apart with his knee. Lillie felt her weight almost buckle beneath her, but what she should of felt as fear had been replaced by another emotion – lust. Eric released her right arm and traced her soft, pink lips with his thumb. She parted her lips enough for him to allow his thumb to slide into her warm, wet mouth. He tried to stifle a groan, but failed miserably.

Although the voice in Lillie's head was shouting at her to push the vampire away, she couldn't. She looked from his ice, blue eyes to his bright, white fangs and her breathing became the only sound. Eric continued to shift himself against her, regretfully removing his thumb from her mouth and placing the palm of his hand against her flushed cheek, which she comfortably accepted, leaning into it. She could feel the bulge in his pants against her stomach and it took all her effort not to reach out and touch him there.

The sound of the bell of the elevator, alerting the pair that they had reached their floor separated the two of them. Lillie was relieved – she would not allow Eric to seduce her. She had to keep her wits about her.

Eric, meanwhile never dropped his gaze from her. He knew she was uncomfortable and uneasy with what had just taken place between them, but he was now fully aware that there was more to her. Vampire's didn't have beating hearts, but 'something' in him had 'sparked' when he had touched her and it wasn't just sexual. He thrived on being in control and right now he wasn't, and he had many unanswered questions.

Lillie was first to exit the lift with Eric close behind her.

"This way". He said, as he ushered himself passed her, leading her to the end of the hall where the black suite door was awaiting them.

Eric slid the card into the slot on the door and a click could be heard allowing them entry into the room. He moved to the side to allow Lillie to enter the room first.

She took a deep breathe and with doubt still in her mind, she stepped over the threshold into the room. There was no going back now, she thought.

The suite was amazing! Lillie had never seen such luxury.

"Wow!" She explained, not knowing which sight to take in first. There was a huge Queen sized bed to the right of the room. The sheets were bright white and looked the softest sheets ever, from where she stood. The room was very sophisticated, much like the views of the hotel which she had already experienced. The décor was muted brown's and cream's. To the left of the room was an extravagant fireplace which was burning away, it allowed the room to have a feeling of warmth about it. There was a luscious cream sofa and chaise lounge, a huge flat screen television mounted onto the wall and also a table and chairs to seat four.

Eric was entranced at watching Lillie take in all her surroundings and he felt the excitement within her. He realised that he was actually enjoying bringing pleasure to her in this way, which dumbfounded him yet again as he despised humans – but not her, he wasn't sure that he could ever despise her.

"Eric....I have never seen such a......magnificent room!" The vampire stood just in front of her, hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Yes, it's not bad. Y'know you 'can' share the bed in here with me. I can't promise that I can keep my hands,or anything else for that matter, from you though". He smiled.

She tilted her head to the side and matched his smile, she wasn't afraid of him or the situation – he felt it.

"Those doors lead to your room". He continued, nodding his head towards two, large wooden doors to the right of the room.

Lillie made her way to the doors and pulled on the large, round brass handle.

Her room was equally as stunning as the main quarters – a huge double bed took up a majority of the room. There was also a table and chair and a fridge.

Eric appeared behind her, pulling her luggage and placing it on the bed in one swift movement.

"I am going to join other members of the Summit, for our introduction meeting. I trust you can keep yourself occupied here and you won't miss me too much". He said.

"I can unpack, but I don't know how I'm going to cope without you here?". Lillie replied, and she turned to the Sheriff with a smile full of sarcasm. He couldn't help but smile with her. He was ecstatic that she had joined him in Dallas. He enjoyed her company and he felt disappointed that there were actual, meetings of importance that he was required to attend.

"Can you ensure you stay in the room. The fridge in here is stocked with food and drink. I'm not expecting the meeting to last long". With that, he reluctantly left the room to make his way to the Summit members.

Lillie unpacked her case and couldn't resist lying down on what would be her bed for the next three days.

It was just as she had expected – softer than soft sheets, that were cool yet warm around her. The scent of clean cotton oozed from the linen. 'I'll just close my eyes for a few moments', she thought to herself.

The next time she opened her eyes, was due to a cool tickling sensation against her cheek. She lay on her right side, as she had when she had taken her position on the bed. As she opened her eyes slowly – Eric had taken a seat on the bed next to her, and had been gently touching her face.

"I wasn't sure if to wake you". He said, his tone was calm and soothing.

"What time is it?" Lillie asked, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"The meeting was longer than expected. It's just turned three. Would you like to attend the bar downstairs in the lobby?"

"Yeah, sure". She replied, moving from the comfort of the bed. She could have easily returned to sleep, but Eric had invited her to accompany him and she would not let him down.

"Do I need to change?" She asked.

"No. You are respectable in your attire". He replied, regaining his standing position.

The bar at Hotel Carmilla had a somewhat, laid back atmosphere. The chairs and sofas were draped with blood, red material – 'Saves on the washing, should there be any blood spillages', Lillie thought.

She had become quite the detective in spotting the differences between vampires and humans due to her time spent at Fangtasia, and there were definitely more of the fanged variety in the bar that night. Not surprising for a vampire hotel, she thought.

Eric seated himself on one of the sofas, Lillie wondered if he would have actually fit in one of the chairs with his huge stature. She took a seat next to him.

"Can I help you?" A human waitress, was at the Sheriff's side immediately.

Eric looked to Lillie.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Errr.......I....errrr....."

"She'll have a glass of your best Champagne". Eric answered for her.

"And for you – we have an offer on our humans this evening". The waitress continued.

Lillie was a little repulsed at the information, but not for the reasons which she should have been. She did find herself, secretly hoping that Eric would turn the offer down.

"Nothing right now". He replied. Lillie felt her stomach participate in a slight flip of joy.

"Are you not hungry?" Lillie asked Eric when the waitress had left. She tried her best to sound as 'matter-of-fact' as possible.

"I fed earlier". It was true, he had fed earlier but it was from Tru Blood. He wanted to feed more than anything, but from no-one other than Lillie. He had found no other blood source that had tasted as good as her blood smelt. It scared him to think that he may never know just how good she tasted or that he may never again get excited before a feed, as he would be comparing everyone to her.

After half an hour or so, Eric spoke -

"It will be dawn soon". He stood up and offered his large hand to Lillie, which she gratefully accepted. Neither of them broke eye contact with each other. They took the lift in silence and were soon back in their room.

Lillie hadn't consumed near enough alcohol for it to have an effect on her, but she felt afraid of what could happen, there, in the room. It had been a long time since she had participated in any kind of sexual relationship and something which she had not missed. That was until she had met Eric Northman. To her he was full of sex appeal. She was well aware that's what vampires did – entice humans to them. Everything about them was appealing, but to her, Eric seemed more than that.

Eric's next move came as a total surprise to Lillie and one that she wasn't expecting. With his vampire speed, he had her pressed against the door inside their room, he leaned close into her, his hands flat against the door either side of her. Lillie looked up at him.

"What are you?" He said. He felt frustrated with the way that she made him feel, which he knew wasn't her fault, but who else could he blame?

Her breathing became erratic and her heart beat quickened.

"I..I...IIIII...I'm Lillie....just a waitress". She replied, feeling herself trembling under his stare.

Eric moved his face close to the right side of her bare neck, Lillie immediately felt the coolness of him against her.

"I could bite you right now". He almost whispered.

"But....you won't". She replied. She knew that he wouldn't bite her – not in this situation, but there was a small part in her mind, and she wasn't sure how small that part would continue to stay, that wanted him to feed from her, so that she could finally give in to him.

Lillie heard the click of Eric's fangs revealing themselves and he moved away from her almost immediately.

"You need to go to your room". He said, sternly without having any eye contact with her.

Lillie knew that Eric had almost given in to himself and pierced her skin, consuming only what he could imagine was pure ecstasy. She knew the Sheriff felt remorseful for his actions of which he had almost taken to the limit. Yet, he had found the strength to stop himself from going against her wishes.

Lillie moved forward and placed her warm hands against his chest. He looked from the floor into her eyes. She stood on tiptoe and he automatically lowered his head to her and she placed her warm lips against his ice, cold skin. They lingered on his cheek longer than she had wanted, but it felt good to touch him in this way. Eventually, she released her lips and whispered to him -

"Goodnight". And with that, she had disappeared to her room, leaving the vampire to realise that in a thousand years he had never felt this way about a human.


	18. Chapter 18

_As always, a Huge Thank You for all the awesome reviews that this story has received – I am so pleased people are enjoying the story and I hope that continues._

_Please, continue to read and review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter....._

**Chapter 18**

Lillie wasn't sure how long it took for her to finally fall asleep. She felt that time just wasn't relevant while she was in Dallas. If she were to accompany Eric at night, then she would have to sleep during daytime hours – as he did.

The following evening, Eric had attended another meeting and Lillie had used the time for a bath in the luxurious tub, using all the gorgeously scented lotions provided by the hotel.

Eric had informed her that the gathering this evening was to take place in the hotel's large function room. It was a social event where vampires took their humans.

Eric took his hierarchy very seriously and would have not attempted the event dressed slovenly. He had told Lillie that this is the event which he had bought her the dress for and she wanted to ensure that she didn't let him down.

Eric arrived back to their suite after his formal meeting, to collect Lillie.

After discovering that she wasn't in the main suite, he knocked the double doors that led to her room.

She didn't keep him waiting and opened the door to him.

Eric wasn't sure if he would ever forget the vision that appeared in front of him -

Lillie wore the coral dress, which he had purchased for her. The colour was perfect for her pale, skin tone. She wore her blonde hair secured up into a clip – it gave the outfit more elegance. She had decided not too over accesorize with the jewellery, and had chosen to wear some simple, diamond stud earrings and a white gold ring.

"What?" She said to Eric. She was unsure if he was looking at her because she didn't look quite right?

"You look......I mean the dress, the dress looks perfect on you".

"That's Thanks to you". She smiled.

"We should go". He said, and with that the pair left the room.

Eric secretly smiled to himself. He was more than impressed at Lillie – not only did she look stunning but he had discovered he did have some humanity left. Although, he would not have admitted this. Before Lillie had entered into his life, he had been unhappy and had felt anger with everyone and everything, but now, his outlook was more positive and when he awoke at sunset he felt he had a reason to get up and that reason had just put her arm through his, ready for them both to enter the room as if they were a couple.

The gathering was held in a fairly large room with around a hundred people and vampires. There were several occupied tables and a small bar area. Lillie glanced around and noted that all the women, whether they be vampire or human, were dressed very smartly. What she failed to notice is that as she entered the room, almost all the occupants had been enthralled by her beauty. It was typical that such a beauty would have been Eric Northman's possession. How little they knew.

Eric led them to the bar so that Lillie could help herself to a glass of champagne.

"Excuse me for a moment". Eric said to Lillie, and he made his way over to a shorter, older vampire who was standing alone at the other side of the room.

Lillie couldn't prevent her eyes from watching Eric's walk across the room. He was smartly dressed in black pants, black boots and a black shirt. His hair was slicked back and glistening. Lillie moved herself away from the beverages and stood alone, but only for a few minutes. An attractive, dark haired female came to stand next to her.

"Hello, you must be Lillie". She warmly smiled. Lillie picked up on her Spanish accent immediately.

"Yes, I am". Lillie returned the smile.

"I'm Isabel, a member of the Summit". Isabel was wearing a bright, white suit which consisted of a pencil skirt and fitted jacket, which couldn't have fitted her better. Her long, dark brown hair was styled into a perfect pleat. She was stunning and Lillie had no doubt that she was a vampire.

"I see Eric has left you alone".

Lillie smiled shyly, she hadn't a clue was the routine was supposed to be for humans at this event. She looked over toward Eric who was looking right at her but still in conversation with the other vampire.

"How goes your human vampire relationship?" Isabel continued.

"Fine, Thank You". Lillie replied. She felt a little nervous without Eric at her side but Isabel seemed nice enough. The only other female vampire that she had had dealings with was Pam, and she was pretty certain there was no other vampire like Pam!

Lillie continued to chat to Isabel, mainly about the hotel itself.

Their conversation was interrupted by Eric minutes later.

"Come with me". He said to Lillie, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. There was a younger, male vampire a few steps ahead of the pair.

Lillie could both see and feel Eric's tenseness. He gripped her hand almost too tightly and she had had to change she steps into a small run just to keep up with his pace.

"Eric what is it?" What's wrong?" She asked, but he didn't answer her.

The younger vampire led them them along the corridor to one of the hotel rooms, where Eric and Lillie preceded to enter the room.

As they entered, Lillie's eyes fell onto a young man seated comfortably in a chair in the corner of the room. Eric let her go of her hand.

"Stay here". He said. She did as she was told.

The vampire that had led them to the room had now exited, closing the door shut behind him.

Lillie watched as Eric made his way to the man on the chair. She could tell that he was also a vampire and he hadn't been very old when he had been 'turned'. He was handsome – medium build with short, dark hair. Eric's next move had been unexpected, as he reached the seated vampire he dropped to his knees and lowered his head. She continued to observe as the seated vampire placed his hand on Eric's shoulder and Eric looked up at him. To see Eric in such a submissive act did perturb Lillie slightly.

The two vampires chatted for almost half an hour – she heard nothing of their conversation.

Tears of blood ran down each of Eric's pale cheeks. This was his maker of whom he hadn't seen for many, many years and after all that time he had come to say his goodbye's to Eric.

His maker – Godric – had explained to his childe, Eric, that after two thousand years he had become weary of his existence and after much deliberation he had eventually chosen to expose himself to the sunlight, that very dawn on the roof of the hotel. But, before he could proceed with his plan, he had felt that he had to tell Eric his reasons. He very much doubted that Eric would understand, after all a makers bond was undeniably a strong one.

"Stop your tears Eric, you must accept my decision". Godric said. "Is that your human?" He continued, as he looked toward Lillie, who had now taken a seat on a chair by the door.

"Give me your hand". Godric said and Eric did as his maker requested.

"You have a lot of feelings for her".After several moments, Godric suddenly let go of his childe's hands and opened his chestnut, brown eyes widely to his Eric.

"My God Eric, If I am correct and she is what I think she is, then you truly are exceptional!" Godric declared. For the first time in as long as Eric could recall, he looked at his maker, full of confusion.

"I always knew the moment I saw you that there was something distinctive about you!"

"What are you saying Godric?"

"Unfortunately, my childe I am unable to divulge that information, but I can say that you will be of great importance. I can now leave this World happy at that knowledge!" Godric smiled but Eric's World was full of sorrow and confusion.

"What is her name?"

"Lillie"

"Please, ask her to come and speak to me". Godric said.

Eric regained his standing position and made his was solemnly to Lillie.

"Eric, are you OK?" She said as he reached her, she could see his fresh, blood tears.

"Godric is my maker and he requests to speak to you". Eric said.

Lillie struggled to swallow for a moment

"You have no need to be afraid". Eric continued, feeling her fear.

Lillie nodded her head and made her way over to Godric.

As she reached Eric's maker, he was more beautiful to look at than she first thought. He was wearing a white tunic and white, linen pants and was warmly smiling at her.

"May I take your hand?" Godric asked. Lillie allowed the vampire to take her hand in his and she watched as his smile widened.

"I believe that you are truly exquisite!" He proclaimed. "I can now leave knowing that you and Eric have encountered each other – I can barely believe it!"

"Believe what....?" Lillie asked, now just as confused as Eric.

"What you are to Eric and what he is to you – I have only ever heard about such things, and am astounded to find it true and with my own childe!" Godric continued, cupping his other hand over hers.

"Wwwwwhhat am I....?" She asked.

"You have to discover it for yourself my darling, but I don't doubt that you won't".

Godric released her hands and stood up. He smiled at Lillie still, before making his way over to Eric. Lillie didn't move from her position, but watched Godric speak to Eric and then he left the room.

"Eric where has he gone?" Lillie asked. The Sheriff did not answer her. Instead, the two of them stood silently in the room, before Eric pulled the door open. With the strength that he used, Lillie wouldn't have been surprised if he had taken the door from it's hinges! She immediately set out after him, following him up some stairs that led to the roof of the Hotel Carmilla.

There was Godric – stood in the centre of the roof and Eric was kneeling in front of him, his sobbing cries filled the air and brought tears to Lillie's eyes also.

The two vampires spoke for several minutes before Eric eventually stood up and made his way to where Lillie stood. He stopped as he reached her, fresh blood tears streamed down his face and just the forlorn expression on his face broke a piece of Lillie's heart.

"Eric". She said, as she reached for his arm, but he continued to make his way back down the stairs into the hotel.

"Come here....Please". Godric called to her.

"I am ending my life, when the sun rises, and Eric is inconsolable". Godric said to Lillie.

"Why would you do such a thing Godric? She asked, astounded at hearing his news.

"I have had enough of my two thousand years existence and to then discover you, I know it is the right decision to make".

"What do you mean, you discovered me?"

"I apologise for my vagueness, but if you are what I think that you are, then you are indeed a wonder and something many of us thought was just a legend!" Godric continued.

Lillie felt afraid and confused of the information in which Godric had shared with her. She found herself asking the same question Eric had just recently asked her -

"What am I?"

Godric looked from Lillie towards the sky - "The sun will be up in an hour and I would prefer to have that time with my thoughts, but I must let you know it has been a pleasure for a human, such as yourself, to be the last person that I have seen and spoken to before leaving this World. I feel that our short time together has truly been a privilege". Godric smiled.

"I wish I could have know you for longer, Godric". Lillie said.

"Could you take care of Eric when I am gone?" Godric said.

"Eric's Eric, I am pretty sure he won't want me to take care of him". She replied.

"I think I am to blame for that, he has more attributes than what you know – trust me. Please, go to him now – he is upset". Godric said, his smile changing to a look of concern.

Lillie wiped a tear from her eye, she didn't want Godric to leave like this.

"Human tears – I can still be surprised after all these years. Goodbye Lillie". He said and he turned his back to her – ready to face the sun.


	19. Chapter 19

_First of all I want to apologise for the long delay of the next chapter. I have been so busy and wasn't well but I am now back on track and have many exciting story lines planned._

_Thank You to all who have reviewed my story – it means such a lot and I appreciate each and every one of them! Thank You to all who have stuck with the story too – even with the delay._

_This is a real short chapter but only because I wanted to let all my reader's know that I am again working on this story and I am working on the next, longer chapter now._

_Well, here's the next chapter – and please read and review as I love to here what y'all think!_

**Chapter 19**

Lillie walked along the hotel corridor at a slow pace. She wasn't sure if Eric would be in the suite or not. As she became closer to reaching her destination, Lillie felt nerves taking hold of her – but she was unsure why? She would have thought that she would have felt more contented if she found Eric wasn't in the room but she felt herself hoping that he was. Lillie could now see the door to their room was slightly ajar – she reached it and stood at it for several moments contemplating her next move; should she enter and go straight to her room or should she acknowledge Eric? Without making a decision, she slowly pushed the door open and entered, shutting the door behind her.

Eric sat at the end of his bed, shirtless. Lillie couldn't help but notice his shirt lying on the floor which the Sheriff had obviously ripped from his body in what was probably frustration. Eric's long, lean body was slouched forward and he sat, not taking his eyes from the floor.

Lillie stood, her mind pulling in her in numerous ways of what action to take next. Her heart ruled her head and Eric was clearly distressed. She had learnt that the bond between a maker and his childe was a special one and as Eric was about to lose his maker she had no choice but to comfort him. She slipped her shoes from her feet and made her way almost silently across the plush carpet, to the vampire that was still seated on the bed.

As Lillie reached Eric she was slightly taken aback by the tears of blood which he had and continued to shed. The red fluid had left streaks running from his eyes down his cheeks and from there had run down onto his pale white, yet muscular torso.

She gently took a seat on the bed beside Eric.

"Eric, I'm so sorry." She whispered. It was as if the vampire had been in a trance and she had suddenly awoke him. Eric turned and lifted his head to look at her. She was taken aback by his expression – she could see how solemn he was and how vulnerable he looked, and those were two words that she would 'never' have thought she would use to describe Eric. The sadness seemed to ooze out of him, capturing the whole room in his mood – including Lillie.

Without contemplating her next move, Lillie automatically wiped one of his tears of blood away with the pad of her thumb. As her blood covered thumb left his cheek, his cold hand suddenly gripped her forearm. Lillie looked into his more than blue eyes which began making their way closer to her green ones. In a matter or seconds Eric's cool lips had met hers and she was unable to stop him or herself from deepening the kiss. His hands were soon on her -his left one situated on her knee and his right one had begun feeling it's way through her soft, blonde hair. As Lillie felt Eric's hand at the back of her head, she leaned into it, thus allowing the vampire's tongue to enter her mouth. The sensation of the kiss had not been what she would have expected. The coolness of him against her warmth made for the perfect feeling – just to have Eric's lips against hers made Lillie feel that what they had between them was definitely more than friendship. Eric turned her on more than anything, yes he was a vampire, but he was a vampire who she 'did' have feelings for. All the logical questions which 'should' have been running through her mind that moment were absent and all she could think of was Eric Northmen.

With vampire speed Lillie was laying on the bed and a very large Eric was situated over her – his arms either side. Lillie looked up into his blue eyes and his expression was warm and she knew what she did next would change her life as she knew it.

"Are you OK?" Eric asked. The question surprised Lillie.

"I don't know?" She truthfully replied.

Eric smiled and it was a smile that Lillie knew she would remember for a long time. He seemed to genuinely care about her feelings.

"Kiss me". She said. At which the vampire followed her wishes. He put his nose against hers and softly moved it up and then his mouth claimed what was rightfully his. Lillie's hands were all over the Sheriff's body. His mouth seemed to be everywhere but he touched a sensitive spot when his lips found her neck – she threw her head back and couldn't help but moan, in what was pure ecstasy. Eric lifted her left leg with ease and propped it over the small of his back. As his mouth met hers again his hands began to slowly trail down her body and to Lillie it seemed her dress was removed within seconds – leaving her in her coral coloured lace bra and matching panties. Eric was on his knees situated in between her legs when Lillie's hands shakily grasped at the button of his pants.

"Need some help with that?" Eric smiled.

"Hey, give me some credit – I can remove pants". She smiled back at him. Within moments she was pulling down the fly of his pants and she revealed the best fitting pair of black boxer briefs that she was sure that she had ever seen.

"Like what you see?" Eric's voice rasped.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything yet".

"Oh, you are so right – you haven't seen 'anything' yet!" Eric winked at her and lay her back down against the soft bed...


	20. Chapter 20

_I would like to Thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far – it means so much and hope I'm doing a good job._

_Thank You to all who have stuck with the story too – I do have some exciting story lines planned that I hope you continue to enjoy._

_As always, please read and review – it is Very much appreciated._

_Well, here's the next chapter..._

**Chapter 20**

Lillie lay back on the bed, she was nervous and excited all at the same time. She felt a pain in the pit of her stomach, it was as if her body was aching for Eric. Eric's lips were on hers, but briefly this time before they trailed down her neck and décolletage . She watched as his tongue traced the cup of her bra and she felt herself automatically pushing her breasts up, towards his cool tongue.

"Oh God, Eric!" She managed to whisper. His touch just felt too damn good to be wrong. Eric's groin pressed against her leg and Lillie felt the vampire's excitement pushing against her.

The Sheriff's tongue continued it's path down her almost naked body, making the most of her baby soft skin. Her scent was more intoxicating to him by the second – in his one thousand years, he had never encountered a human girl whom he had been attracted to in every way. As his mouth reached her inner thigh, Lillie did abruptly become aware of the progressing situation and she sat up.

"Eric, you may want to stop this now when you hear what I have to say". She said.

Eric positioned himself back on to his knees and it took all the effort Lillie had to not look at his large erection, protruding from his briefs.

"What?" Eric asked, not impressed by the interruption.

"No biting – at all, not even a nip". She stated.

"OK" The vampire replied.

"I am serious Eric. I'm not into the whole biting and feeding thing, which I know with you being what you are must be pretty...weird".

Eric knew that Lillie was serious, but no matter how much he wanted to feed from her, he certainly wasn't going to refuse an opportunity to be inside this beautiful female. He would have to control his blood lust on this occasion and hope that her feelings would change quickly, because as far as he was concerned he would feed from her and once that happened he was sure he would not want to feed from any other human. Once that bond had been made, he knew there would be no going back for either of them.

"As much as I would 'love' to sink my fangs into your femoral artery right now, I will obey your wishes and not take any blood from you – unless you ask me too of course".

Lillie was more than a little taken aback by Eric's response, she was at least expecting him to plea – but nothing?

"Now, lie down and please allow me to continue". The vampire replied.

Lillie did as Eric asked and within moments Eric's face was adjacent to hers. She felt the coolness of his fingers between her legs and as she felt him slide her panties aside, and one of his cool, fingers entered her.

Lillie could not help the small moan that escaped from her mouth.

"Mmmmm, you like that". Eric whispered, as he continued to nuzzle her neck. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his fangs retracted, but the one thing he didn't want to do was unsettle or worse still put fear into Lillie.

"Yes". Was the husky reply. Eric slipped another finger inside her and almost involuntary, Lillie found herself bearing down onto his digits.

"Tell me what you want". Eric said.

"You know what I want".

"I want you to 'tell me'".

Lillie was aware that she could now take control of the situation in which she was in.

"What do 'you' want Northman?" She turned the question around onto him, at which Eric stopped nuzzling her neck and reluctantly eased his fingers from her. His piercing eyes were now level with hers and for a moment Lillie was sure he could have hypnotised her with them.

"Lillie Carter, you know exactly what 'I' want". He replied and his hand wondered down, in-between their two bodies and, as he freed himself from his briefs, Lillie felt the tip of his manhood tease her opening. The Sheriff observed her expression intently, the way she bit on her bottom lip and the anxiety that pulsated from her. He wanted to keep her in anticipation as long as he possibly could – he loved nothing more than being in control of her and for the first time he wanted to please her – this rocked his World as he knew it. Eric only had sex for Eric – he usually couldn't care less if he pleased his female companion as long as he had a good time - but not now. He wanted to pleasure Lillie as much as he possibly could and he was actually enjoying it!

Lillie moved her body down against him and he entered her, slowly. He felt bigger than Lillie had expected him too – I guess he was all in proportion with his build.

Eric waited for Lillie to adjust to him before moving slowly, inside her. She wrapped her right leg around him and she soon found her body thrusting in time with him. Using his left hand to steady his weight, he pulled the right cup of her bra down, revealing her hard, nipple and his mouth clamped around it. As he did so, he lost control of his fangs and Lillie heard the click of them retract at which point her whole body jumped.

"I won't bite you". Eric said, and he meant it. She nodded her head. Unfortunately, he could no longer hold her nipple in his mouth as his blood lust needed more control. If he bit her he knew that that would be the end of his relationship with Lillie and he wasn't prepared to risk losing her. He moved himself over her, which allowed Lillie to wrap her legs around his body. Eric moved inside her faster now and Lillie used her legs to push him into her further. She caught sight of his fangs and she couldn't help but move herself up and she grazed her soft tongue across one of the sharp points, but making sure she didn't press hard enough to draw blood. As Eric felt her tongue he thrust himself into her as far as he could which caused a loud moan of pleasure from both of them. He felt her tense around him.

"Hold on, don't you come yet – you wait for me". He said.

"How long?" Lillie whispered, breathless.

"Don't be impatient". He smiled. Lillie looked into his face and he no longer looked the cold, hard vampire she had seen so many times. She realised she could see the human in him and he wasn't as hard as he had made himself out to be.

Eric wanted nothing more than to kiss Lillie at that moment but he was well aware that wasn't possible, instead he traced her lips with his tongue. Lillie opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to writhe with his.

"Now baby!" Eric proclaimed and as she felt the vampire explode inside of her, she let go of her orgasm and it shook her to the core.

Eric stayed inside Lillie for a few moments after – Godric was right, there was something more to Lillie but Eric was damned if he knew what it was. He had had more than enough sexual partners than he cared to remember but he had 'never' felt the way he felt now about Lillie.

As he rolled from her onto his back, he was sure to take her with him, tucking her under his arm.

"I have to say..." He began.

"Ssshhhh. You don't have to say anything". Lillie interupted him.

The pair lay in silence for a few minutes. Both contemplating what the future might now hold for them.

"It's dawn and I must sleep". Eric broke the silence. "Will you stay here with me?"

The Sheriff sounded compassionate and endearing, which again was new to Lillie – this was a side to Eric that she could fall for, but she knew that Eric was not one to fall for. He was dangerous and his life was so different to hers, but right now she thought that she deserved some happiness.

"If you want me to stay I will".

"I want you to stay". Eric was quick to reply and within moments he had fallen into his daytime sleep and Lillie was not long to follow him.


	21. Chapter 21

_As always, a HUGE Thank You to all of you who have read and reviewed my story – it is Very much appreciated! I have had some fantastic reviews and they have definitely motivated me to write more!_

_I have some exciting story lines planned and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and as always please review._

_Sorry this is only a short chapter but I will be posting longer one's from now on._

_Well, here's the next chapter -hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 21**

Lillie awoke to the sound of silence. She slowly opened her eyes,so they could adjust to her surroundings. She turned around to lie on her back and then all of the earlier events flooded her memory. She turned her head, and there was Eric, asleep. He looked so peaceful and serene.

Lillie wondered how their relationship would inevitably change, after the recent developments. She wondered if now that they had made love, he would have gotten what he wanted and show no further interest in her. The thought of that turned her stomach.

She began to think of Bon Temps – she would be leaving for home the following evening. Lillie decided to call Sam. He has asked her to contact him to let him know that she was OK.

As quietly as she could, Lillie slipped out of bed and managed to find her dress scattered on the floor. Her legs ached from the physical activity. She went into her own room, found her mobile and dialled Sam.

"Heya". Sam's familiar voice echoed down her ear.

"Hi Sam, you OK?" Lillie replied.

"Fine, fine. How are things there? I take it Eric is taking care of you".

"Yes he is. Things are fine Sam".

"I miss you".

Lillie was taken aback by Sam's three words, and she realised that she missed him too.

"I will be home soon Sam. I'll come to work the day after tommorow. Is everything OK at Merlotte's?" Lillie continued.

"Every thing's fine – the bar's not the same without you though". Lillie could hear Sam smile.

After checking in with Sam, it was almost six and Eric would be soon be waking. Lillie decide to take a shower. God knows she needed one.

As she stepped into the shower cubicle, it felt good to feel the warm water against her skin. Eric had not only made her ache for him inside but her whole body too.

Lillie wasn't sure how long she had stood under the water for, when she unexpectedly felt two cool hands at each side of her waist. She jerked forward with surprise, but the hand's didn't leave her body. She turned herself around to find a naked Eric behind her. Lillie could have almost felt claustrophobic, what with the shower walls surrounding her and the vampire Sheriff's huge stature before her.

"Hey" Was all Lillie could say.

"Hey". He imitated her.

"I..I...er, I'll get out now, so you can take a shower". She continued, uncomfortably.

"You're not going anywhere". Eric replied, and with that his lips descended on hers, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth. Lillie felt Eric's huge, cool hands grip her bottom and with ease he picked her up and automatically Lillie wrapped her legs around his waist.

Eric leaned Lillie's back against the shower wall, and with his legs bent he was able to enter her with ease. Eric felt Lillie's body resist him at first and he guessed that she was sore from the night before, so he entered her slowly and continued to move inside her as gently as he could.

The vampire trailed kisses down her neck, as she moaned into his ear. She felt the vampire press her back further against the cubicle wall and his body was heavy against her. Breathlessly, she managed to speak -

"No biting Eric".

As she said it, the vampire thrust into her deeper, causing what she could only describe as a pleasurable pain deep inside of her.

"You won't feel my fangs...let me...have one...taste". Eric said.

With considerable difficulty, Lillie had to bring herself down from the high in which she was currently experiencing. She was determined not to give her blood up to Eric.

"No Eric – I meant what I said". The Viking thrust into her harder, almost using it as a way to free the anger he felt at Lillie's refusal to give herself up to him completely.

He was not only annoyed at the confusion he felt for Lillie but also her stubborn streak at not allowing him to feed from her. He was used to getting what he wanted and when he wanted, and he could have always resorted to glamouring – but not this time, not with Lillie and it infuriated him.

Now that Eric had rested, he had begun to feel bitter at Godric for not only abandoning him but for also not disclosing any information on what he suspected Lillie was – the way this human girl had made Eric feel had more than disconcerted him and he didn't like it one bit! Eric was determined to make sure Lillie would give herself up to him – maybe not now but she would.

The pair had managed to build up a perfect rhythm and their soaking wet bodies moved against each other. Lillie heard the all too familiar click of Eric's fangs extending and she felt her heart flutter. Just how 'could' he turn her on so much and scare her at the same time?

Eric's body was now deep inside her and she felt his coolness expand inside her and then came her intense orgasm which Eric had felt building. He remained inside her until the over whelming feeling had subsided and then he thrust once more inside before joining her in what can only be described as pure ecstasy.

As Eric returned Lillie back onto her feet, she felt as if her legs would buckle beneath her and she shook under his grasp. She allowed the water to wash over her and exited the shower, leaving Eric to continue with his.


	22. Chapter 22

_As always, I want to Thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I have had some really awesome reviews and they have motivated me to continue so a huge Thank You!_

_I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please read and review – I appreciate each and every review._

_OK – here's the next chapter..._

**Chapter 22**

That evening while Eric attended the last vampire meeting of the convention, Lillie remained in what was virtually a room full of humans, who were either in the same situation as Lillie – waiting for their vampire partners to join them or they were vampires serving the alcohol in the room.

Lillie took a seat at one of the empty tables and it wasn't long before she was presented with a glass of red wine.

As she sat waiting for Eric to make an appearance, she felt oddly lost and uncomfortable without him at her side. They had spent so much time together over the last couple of days – well nights – she now missed his company when he was absent. The Sheriff had informed her that he wouldn't be in the meeting long.

Lillie suddenly realised she had been joined at the table by a young woman, about her age.

"Hi! You don't mind me sitting here do you?" The friendly voice asked.

"No, not at all". Lillie smiled.

Her new table companion had shoulder length chestnut, red hair and was smartly dressed in black trousers and an orange patterned blouse.

"I'm Cindy". She introduced herself to Lillie, with a huge toothy grin.

"Lillie".

"Have you been here before?" Cindy asked.

"No, first time".

"Me too. I've had a good time though". Cindy continued. She was friendly enough but Lillie did struggle to participate in conversation with her. Her thoughts were taken up with Bon Temps and the fact that she would soon be home. She had enjoyed Dallas but was ready to go home but she was afraid of her feelings for Eric which she would be taking home with her.

"Can I ask who you are here with?" Cindy continued.

"Eric Northman..." Lillie was about to continue but was interrupted

"Oh my – The Eric Northman?" Cindy asked, incredulously.

Lillie nodded, a little stunned at the reaction she had received.

"I have heard a lot about him". Cindy said, slightly coyly, Lillie noted. Just when Lillie was about to quiz her new 'friend', she was again interrupted.

"I heard my name". Eric stood at the back of Lillie.

"Er...er...nice to meet you both". Cindy said, and within moments she had left.

"Come – we're going back to the room". Eric said.

The pair exited the room and made their way to the lift.

"Do you know that girl I was talking to?" Lillie asked Eric, once in the lift.

"No". The vampire replied. "I know who she's here with". Lillie was a little perplexed at how quickly Cindy had left the table once Eric had appeared – almost fearful of the vampire.

Lillie then thought back and realised that the Sheriff of Area 5 had received many similar looks, during their stay in Dallas. It was at that moment that Lillie realised, Eric was feared, and that was something that she needed to think hard about, with regards to spending any more time with him in Bon Temps.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, feeling 'something' emanating from her, which he was pretty sure was fear.

"Nothing". She lied.

The pair exited the elevator – just in time as Lillie had suddenly began to feel claustrophobic.

Eric was first to enter their suite. As Lillie entered, she shut the door behind her and was more than a little startled when Eric's cold hands cupped her face and pushed her back against the door.

His lips, yet again descended on her and his tongue forced itself into her mouth.

"Take your...underwear...off" Eric said, in between kisses.

For a moment, Lillie did wonder what Eric would do if she refused – which she had every right to do, but right now he was turning her on so much, that was near enough impossible. Instead, she managed to shuffle off her briefs and Eric lifted her with ease and as she wrapped her legs around his waist again, the vampire entered her – hard, forcing Lillie to gasp in both surprise and a little pain, which Thankfully didn't last long. Eric was eager and repeatedly thrust himself into her, without giving her a chance to take a breathe.

That evening they made love until dawn. There was a point during the night that Lillie didn't think he would ever tire from her. Just before dawn broke the couple lay side by side, both looking into each other's eyes, equally exhausted but neither one wanting to give in to sleep. Eric reached for Lillie's hand and held it in his – he was well aware that this was the first time he had shown such sentimental emotion in many, many years.

"As soon as I wake, we will need to leave for the airport, so ensure that you are ready". Eric said, breaking the silence.

Lillie nodded.

"When do you plan on coming to Fangtasia?" He continued.

"I have to go to Merlotte's Eric, at least get a couple of shifts in there".

Eric stayed silent. It wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Thank You for bringing me here". Lillie said.

Eric couldn't recall the last time someone, especially a human, had genuinely Thanked him, but then again he was honest with himself, he couldn't recall a time when he had truly deserved Thanking.

He leaned up and very gently placed a kiss on Lillie's lips, which were swollen with the physical assault they had attained earlier from his. Eric was more than surprised at his heartfelt gesture, especially as he didn't have one that beat. It wasn't just a 'kiss', it was a kiss of someone who cared and right now 'he' did care for Lillie, no matter how much he denied it.

It wasn't long before The Anubis mini bus was making the journey along Lillie's driveway. The very driveway that she planned to have re-done with the money that Eric would be paying her for escorting him to Dallas. But when Lillie thought about things, did she really want Eric to 'pay' her for her services in Dallas. She was only have meant to have been his escort for the evenings, but they had ended up sleeping together more times than Lillie could remember.

The moment Lillie has stepped foot back on Bon Temps ground she had a mixture of feelings – she felt happy to be home but she also felt an air of sadness that her time with Eric was over. She knew that her feelings for Eric were much stronger now, but she reminded herself that he was a vampire – and a deadly one at that. There was a lot of darkness in him. He was a thousand year old vampire and Lillie couldn't have imagined the horrors he had seen in his past.

As the bus pulled up, Eric carried her luggage to her porch.

"Thank You Eric for taking me to Dallas".

"Do I get to feed from you in return?" The Sheriff replied, towering over Lillie.

"No! You don't!" She replied.

Eric smiled suggestively.

"So, we're back here again". Lillie continued.

"I am a thousand years old and I have never, 'never' smelt anyone like you – you are intoxicating and I want nothing more than to taste your blood and feel it inside me".

Lillie was surprised at Eric's honesty.

"You know how I feel about all that, I don't like it".

"What did my blood feel like to you?" Eric asked.

Lillie sighed. She all too clearly remembered the taste of Eric's blood. The sensations that her whole body had felt when she tasted the blood – it would have been impossible to forget. At first, it gave her a feeling of warmth and comfort and then it was as if her body had already become addicted to it and she couldn't get enough. Then there was the under lying, sensual sensation that was unforgettable.

Lillie would have been afraid to try blood again, she would fear an addiction to it and she had read and heard so many horror stories on V addicts.

What neither of them realised is that it was 'only' Eric's blood that gave her the feelings she had experienced.

"Eric, you forced me your blood into me!" She tried to defend herself.

"And I had to force you to 'stop' drinking from me". He smiled, clearly entertained.

"Well, never again I can tell you that". Lillie said, searching for and retrieving her house keys from her bag.

"Goodnight Eric". She said, as she unlocked her front door.

Eric stood for a few moments consuming the air. He was taking in every scent of her home and surrounding area to ensure there was no-one or thing who was there who shouldn't have been. Eric was well aware that he had enemies and Lillie may well become a target. As soon as he was sure all was OK he whispered "Goodnight Lillie" into the air and regained his seat in the mini bus and made the journey to Fangtasia.


	23. Chapter 23

_So sorry this chapter is so late, been so busy just lately but I have been working on the story when I can and I plan to update a lot more often._

_Thank You so much to all who are reading the story and Thank You for all the amazing reviews! As always I hope you continue to enjoy the story and please, please, read and review._

_At long last, here's the next chapter..._

**Chapter 23**

The Bon Temps sunshine awoke Lillie. She had slept like a log in her own, comfortable and familiar bed.

Once up, after a lot of coffee, she showered, dressed and did some washing and even managed to put it outside to dry. Before she realised it, it was lunch time and time to get herself ready for work. After dressing in her usual Merlotte's uniform, she put her hair into a pony tail and made her way to her shift at the Merlotte's. It felt good to have a bit of normality and routine in her life, after Dallas and Eric.

Eric – he had been the last thought on her mind before sleep and the first thing on her mind when she woke. 'Damn vampire!' she thought, and although she blamed the consumption of his blood for her feelings – she knew it was more than that. When she had woke just hours before, before her brain had registered where she was, she had felt disappointed that Eric wasn't there, sleeping by her side.

Lillie soon pulled up into Merlotte's parking lot and was soon making her way into the bar. It was just after Midday and the lunch time regulars would start appearing any time now.

Arlene was the first person to see Lillie walk into the bar. She gave one of her ear piercing shrieks as she ran to her colleague and friend, as well she could in her four inch wedge sandals.

Within moments Lillie's view was blocked out with Arlene's cascading, red curls.

"Oooohh we missed you!" The waitress said, eventually loosening her arms from Lillie. "Tara! Lafayette – look! Look who's back!" She hollered.

Tara was next to appear from around the back and Lafayette leaned over onto the kitchen's serving hatch. Tara was second in line to hug Lillie.

"So, you survived Dallas then?" She said, deadpan. Tara didn't want Lillie to go to Dallas, she wasn't all that keen on vampires and she had worried for her friend's safety.

"Yes, I'm here, I survived!" Lillie smiled. "Where's Sam?"

"In his office".

Lillie made her way to see Sam, as she passed the kitchen, Lafayette beckoned her to him. He leaned himself slightly further through the hatch, so that he could place a kiss on Lillie's cheek.

"How you been?" She asked the cook.

"I bin' fine, and I'm a bit more knowledgeable than these mo-fo's in here". Lafayette replied, his expression was serious and his expression was stone faced.. Lillie was confused.

"You see these in here?" Lafayette continued, nodding his head toward where Arlene and Tara were having a slight argument concerning tips. "They think cause you ain't got any fuckin' fang bites on your neck, you ain't let a vampire drink your blood".

"Lafayette..." But the cook of Merlotte's was determined to say what he had to say.

"Here me out! I know vampire's don't have to bite you on the neck to feed. There are plenty of other places they can bite".

"Lafayette, I haven't let a vampire bite me!" Lillie replied.

"So, you refused Eric Northman?" He continued.

"Yes...I did!"

"And he accepted that?"

"Yes, I work for him Lafayette – that's all!"

"I'm just warning you, he is one Mother Fucking dangerous vampire! So just you be aware".

Lillie turned away to continue to Sam's office, as Lafayette called out to her

"Lil?" She turned to look at him, expecting him to continue with his warning "Glad you're back".

Lillie smiled.

She knocked on the office door.

"Yeah?" Sam's familiar voice replied.

Lillie opened the door and Sam immediately stood up from his chair to greet her. As Lillie fell into his arms, she realised how much she had missed him. He truly was her best friend and she had almost forgotten how good it felt in his arms, how handsome he was and how good he smelt.

After several moments, Sam reluctantly released his hold on Lillie.

"It's good to see you Lil". He said.

"It's good to be home". She replied, as she continued to put her bag on her shelf and put her green apron on ready for her shift.

"It hasn't been the same here without you". Sam continued, he could barely take his eyes off her.

Lillie smiled. She had strangely missed Merlotte's, and she was pretty sure that she would 'never' have thought that!

"The girls missed you and that includes Lafayette!" Sam smiled.

"Awwww, I missed y'all too!"

"I think Hoyt asked me pretty every time I saw him, when you were coming back".

Hoyt Fortenberry was a regular at Merlotte's. He worked for Renard Parish road crew and was sweet and good natured and had a soft spot for Lillie. As far any anyone in Bon Temps was aware, he had never had a girlfriend and there had been whispers about town that he was still a virgin. No-one was really certain though, not even his best buddy and fellow co-worker Jason Stackhouse.

"He's a sweetie". Lillie said and she left the comfort of Sam's office to start work.

Merlotte's wasn't all that busy, so it was a good day for Lillie to get back into the swing of things.

The day and early evening was pretty much uneventful. All of the regulars had welcomed Lillie back, although she had told them that she had a few days away – she didn't tell them Dallas and she didn't tell them it was with a vampire.

It was almost eight that evening when Eric entered Merlotte's.

Lillie didn't see the vampire's entrance, as she had her back towards the door whilst she was wiping a newly vacant table top. Tara appeared at Lillie's side.

"Think he's here for you". Lillie looked at Tara confused, but then she looked towards the door and there he was – Eric. He was wearing black jeans and a black racer back vest and he quite literally took Lillie's breath away and she felt that tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

By now, Sam had seen Eric arrive and the way the vampire hadn't taken his gaze off Lillie.

"Hey – can I help you?" Sam called to Eric, unimpressed at Lillie's reaction and huge smile she had developed at the sight of the vampire.

"Sam, can I just have five minutes, Please?" Lillie asked, as she stood in front of Eric.

Sam sighed. "Five minutes!" He replied and he watched the pair leave the bar.

"Round the side Eric". Lillie said, as she led the Sheriff of Area 5 around the side of the bar. They passed the trash cans, when Lillie stopped and turned -

"Eric, what are you doing here"? She asked, genuinely surprised at the vampires appearance at the bar. Her excitement just a few moments ago at seeing Eric had gone and she knew Sam wasn't too pleased at Eric's appearance and losing his best waitress – even if it was for only a few minutes.

Within moments Eric had taken control of both Lillie and the conversation. He had forced her back against the side of Merlotte's and stood closely in front of her.

"I brought your cheque". He said, presenting Lillie with a folded cheque from his pocket. Of course, he wouldn't have admitted to anyone that the cheque had been the perfect excuse to allow him to visit Lillie.

Lillie accepted the cheque.

"Eric, this is way more than I expected. I can't possibly accept this!" She replied, clearly surprised.

"Let's say you did a 'lot' more for me than what was expected". Eric smiled.

Lillie suddenly felt herself feel almost 'used' by the Sheriff. 'Was it possible that he was paying her for sex?' she thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not only seeing her reaction but also feeling a slight emotion that he couldn't quite figure out.

Lillie sighed.

"I really don't think I can accept this". She replied.

"Why?"

"Eric, what I...what 'we' did in Dallas...I don't want payment for it".

"I'm not paying for it, and further more I 'don't' pay for it. We discussed payment before we left for Dallas". The vampire replied. Lillie remained silent. "Take the cheque". Eric almost demanded.

Lillie didn't answer, she looked up at him. Eric was towering over her, as always.

"Is that all you came here for?" She asked.

"That... and this". Came his reply and within seconds, his cool lips had met her warm ones. Lillie put her arms around his broad, muscular shoulders and moaned into his mouth as his tongue collided with hers. Eric deepened the kiss, and pressed his body to hers.

It was a truck engine firing up that broke the kiss and Lillie was Thankful, as she was unsure if the their actions may have led to more and at the side of Merlotte's of all places!

"Eric, I have to go back to work". Lillie said, stepping to the side of him and flattening her apron down.

"Leave your job here and work for me at Fangtasia". The vampire said.

"Eric. I enjoy working here and these people are my friends". She could see immediately that Eric disliked her answer. "I have to go, Sam's gonna be pissed".

"You will come to Fangtasia tomorrow evening". Lillie was unsure if it was a question or a demand. She looked into Eric's piercing blue eyes and she was sure that she saw signs of hope and happiness and she was afraid that if she had said no, she would have disappointed him.

"OK, yes, I'll come to Fangtasia tomorrow". She saw the delight in Eric at her response. "Goodnight Eric". She replied, concluding their conversation. Eric nodded and within a moment he was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank You so much for all the awesome reviews on this story, they really do inspire me to write more!_

_I hope you are still enjoying the story and that you enjoy the next chapter._

_As always, Please read and review and here's the next instalment..._

**Chapter 24**

As Lillie re-entered Merlotte's, she was aware that Sam's eyes hadn't left her, so she deliberately avoided eye contact with him.

The remainder of the evening was uneventful, although it was busy and Lillie had made a fair amount in tips. Like most late nights, there was just Sam and Lillie left after the bar had closed. Lillie was working as fast as she could to clear up and prepare for the following day, mainly so that Sam wouldn't have the opportunity to question her about Eric or his earlier visit. It was too late, she heard the office door creak open.

"So, what did that vampire want?" Sam said, his voice monotone.

"Eric". She replied. "He bought me the cheque he owed me from Dallas".

"That's all he came here for?"

"Yes Sam. Why are you asking?"

"Lil, I care about you, you know that and I don't and won't see 'Eric' or any other person or vampire taking advantage of you!". Sam said sternly, as he stood behind the bar with his hands on his hips.

Lillie stopped wiping the table and looked at her boss. She could see concern clearly in his expression. But in all honesty, she didn't know what 'relationship' she had with Eric – yes, they had slept together in Dallas and yes, it was 'the' best sex she had ever had – but, maybe it was a sort of holiday romance. After all, a vampire in Eric's position would surely want a partner who was more than a waitress in some small town bar?

Lillie was tired and she was in no mood to discuss her life with Sam Merlotte, certainly not right now and turned midnight.

Within moments she had walked past her employer and went to retrieve her bag from his office. Sam followed her.

"Lillie, I'm just concerned for ya cher".

She sighed, Sam was just adding to the confusion that was already clouding her mind.

"Sam, Please don't worry about me. I work for Eric at Fangtasia – that's all". She replied, not knowing if this was the truth or not. The kiss that she had shared with the Sheriff earlier that evening had not been a kiss an employer would have given his employee, that she was certain of. She could almost still taste the vampire on her lips.

"Goodnight Sam. I'll see you tomorrow". With that, she left Merlotte's. Sam watched her walk out of the bar, across the parking lot and to her car – the way she walked, the way that she pushed her blonde hair from her eyes, the way that she shook her hair every time she got into her car – Sam noticed all of her little mannerisms,as he had watched her for longer than he could remember. On many occasions he had thought about how life would be if they were a couple. They would lock Merlotte's up in the evening and walk the short distance to Sam's home, probably arm in arm. Sam knew that life probably wouldn't be all that perfect if they were a couple, but it didn't hurt for him to dream it.

The following day, Lillie worked her shift at Merlotte's and managed to finish late afternoon. Sam had been absent from the bar all day. Tara said that he had told her he had errands to run all day, but Lillie had a strange feeling that he was purposefully keeping away to avoid her.

It was almost five that afternoon when she got home, which gave her plenty of time to have a long, soak in the bath and get ready for her evening at Fangtasia. She found herself singing to herself as she drew a bath. She was in a good mood and she knew it was because she would be seeing Eric soon. 'Damn!' she thought to herself. She had always promised herself she would never work herself up like this over a man, yet, here she was anticipating seeing the Sheriff of Area 5 in a couple of hours – wondering what he would be wearing. She hoped that he would have one of his trademark vest tops on, as they showed off his perfect, muscular arms. 'Damn!' She mentally scolded herself again, but then again, technically Eric wasn't a man, he was a vampire.

Lillie deliberated over her evening attire for sometime. She didn't want to wear a skirt or dress, as this may give a certain vampire 'easy access' and that was something that she didn't want to do. Eventually, she decided on some blue denim shorts and a cream, fitted, short sleeved blouse. She left her hair down and wore mascara, blusher and her new, pink lip gloss. Her plain white pumps completed her outfit. After all, she was going to work so she didn't want to appear too dressed up.

By the time she had eaten her pasta and salad, it had turned nine, so she grabbed her bag and made the journey to Fangtasia.

As it was what Pam called a 'slow' night, there was no-one standing at the entrance of the bar and judging by the amount of cars in the parking lot, Lillie rightfully guessed that it was pretty quiet inside. As she entered, Pam was first to see her. Even Pam wasn't dressed in her usual 'vampire get up'. She almost glided over to Lillie, wearing a pale, pink suit comprising of a pencil skirt and matching jacket and pumps. Lillie knew that it had to be designer as the vampire wore nothing else.

"Mmmmmm, you look...casual". Pam said, looking Lillie up and down.

"I was thinking the very same about you". Lillie replied. She had learnt that playing Pam back at her own game was always best.

"Eric's not here, but he should be back soon".

"OK, I'll go to the office and make a start". Lillie replied. Pam moved aside, allowing her to proceed.

Eric had left a huge box of paperwork and God knows what else on the desk, that he obviously wanted Lillie to sort through and either file or destroy, so she made a start.

Lillie had been at Fangtasia for almost an hour when the shouting and screaming of a male voice both disturbed her and un-nerved her. As quickly as she could, she opened the office door to find Eric, holding the door of the cellar open and another male vampire, who Lillie had seen before at Fangtasia, holding the screaming man – whom she didn't recognise.

"Eric, what's..."

"Please! Please – help me!" The man continued to scream and struggle for his freedom. The vampire who was holding him began to take him down into the cellar.

"Go back in the office." Eric said.

"Eric, what's going on?" Lillie continued, and within a second Eric's face was just inches away from hers with his fangs on full show.

"I said, go back into the office!" He said, aggressively.

Lillie felt a cold shiver run through her whole body and her heart beat rapidly. She took a step back and did as the Sheriff ordered, shutting the door behind her.

She heard the heavy, cellar door close shut with Eric and the other two behind it, but not before she heard the blood curdling screams of the man they had now imprisoned. Lillie was fully aware of the 'activities' that had taken place in the dark, cold room and her blood ran cold with fear.

For several moments, she contemplated leaving the bar and going home. She certainly couldn't concentrate on her work, but what if Eric was even more pissed when he discovered that she had left?

Lillie spent the next twenty minutes or so deciding her next action whilst she paced around the office. Fortunately, the weight of the cellar door which was opposite the office she was currently vacating, didn't allow any noise to escape – something which Lillie was more than Thankful for.

Her mind raced with what may be occurring so close to her and many of those thoughts made her nauseous. At that point, Lillie knew that she couldn't stay at the bar – she needed to leave and go to the safety of her home. She grabbed her bag and left the office as quickly as she could. She hoped more than anything that Pam wouldn't see her leave. No such luck. Pam was at Lillie's side in moments as she made her way toward Fangtasia's exit.

"You're leaving early". The vampire stated.

"Er...yeah...tell Eric an emergency came up and I had to leave". Lillie hurriedly replied, and within moments she she was safely locked in her car and the making the journey home.

By the time she reached her destination, it had been a journey that she hadn't recalled making. She hurried out of the car and to her front door. As she put the key in the lock a voice made her jump,almost out of her skin -

"What was the emergency?"

Lillie turned around and there he stood – Eric. Looking smug that he had startled her.

"You know what the emergency was". She replied – she felt angry as well as fearful.

"No...I don't". The Sheriff continued, his glass-like blue eyes not leaving hers.

"How do you know I won't call the cops on what I saw tonight?" Lillie said, opening her front door and stepping inside. She was prepared to rescind Eric's invitation into her home at any moment.

"I don't, but I trust you'll do the right thing". Eric replied, standing tall with his hands behind his back. Lillie noted that he had changed his top to a black t-shirt.

The pair stood silent for several moments. Lillie didn't feel as afraid and Eric was aware of that, because of his blood which she had consumed. But, he was also aware that if she didn't ingest more of his blood soon, the bond which he had with her would become less strong and he wasn't prepared to allow this to happen. There was 'something' about her that attracted him both physically and emotionally. He was more than surprised that Lillie had 'still' not allowed him to feed from her, but he had all the time in the World to wait for her. This was the one human who he was 'not' going to lose, he knew that.

"Do you want to come in for a drink, and when I say drink I mean a bottle of Tru Blood". Lillie eventually asked, she felt she had to break the silence somehow.

Eric smiled. Lillie noted just how sexy his smile was.

"Why Thank You". He replied, as he followed her into her home. Eric found it odd just how comfortable he felt in her abode, he found it quaint and endearing.

He observed her as she made her way to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of blood for her guest and popped it into the microwave. She stood in front of the microwave waiting for the familiar beep to let her know the blood was warmed, just as Eric liked. She suddenly felt his cool hand at her waist, and as she moved slightly, she discovered he was standing right behind her. His fingers traced her waist before making their way underneath her top and the ice cold feeling of his touch against her warm skin caused Lillie to shiver from his touch. He moved her hair away from the right side of her neck with his free hand, and he kissed her neck tenderly. Eric was more than aware of how this part of Lillie's body made her feel when it was kissed. She felt her legs were about to turn to jelly at any moment. His tongue flicked over the sensitive body part and God, it turned her on. His hand was now cupped around her bra covered left breast and before she even realised it, Eric was supporting her full weight as she leaned back against him. His neck kiss became more urgent and it did cross Lillie's mind that if he did lose control he may bite into her neck to feed, and right now she wasn't sure she would have even attempted to stop him. She also knew that he wouldn't bite her, not without her consent.

She felt Eric's mouth leave her neck and he picked her up into his large arms with ease. She felt so small and in-defensive in his grasp as she wrapped her arm around his neck, not taking her eyes from his. Within vampiric speed the couple were in her bedroom in a matter of seconds...


	25. Chapter 25

_Firstly to all my awesome readers Thank You for the fabulous reviews on this story and I am so sorry for not posting sooner but have been unbelievably busy. So Thank You for being so patient and for sticking with the story._

_Sorry this chapter's a little short too, but I will be updating with a longer one very soon!_

_Also, you will notice a softer side to Eric, but the other side to him will be making an appearance in the next chapter which will cause all sorts of problems!_

_Here is the next chapter and as always, Please review and let me know what you think – Hope you all enjoy..._

**Chapter 25**

Lillie wondered how the Sheriff knew which room was her bedroom, but he did. He carefully put her down and as he did so he gently removed her shirt from over her head, revealing her white, lace bra. Lillie silently Thanked God that she had not only worn matching underwear that day, but some of her 'best' underwear!

The vampires lips crashed onto hers and his tongue almost forced itself into her mouth. As his tongue fought with hers, he managed to unclasp her bra strap with ease, and Lillie was unaware of the garment undress, until she suddenly felt her breasts unrestrained. He worked fast she thought. Typical Eric.

Lillie found herself being pushed onto her bed, and as she sat down, Eric unbuttoned her shorts and and she lifted herself up so that he could remove them. As she lay on the bed, with her hands propping her up, she suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable, wearing only her underwear.

She watched as Eric pulled his top over his head and he unbuttoned his trousers, and removed them. It didn't surprise Lillie in the slightest that he wasn't wearing any underwear. More than likely a typical trait of his, she thought.

Every time that she had seen the vampire Sheriff naked, he never ceased to amaze how big he was – right now he was as hard as he possibly could be and was more than ready to get himself inside her. He made his way towards her, and she made her way further back onto the bed, almost slowly retreating from him. As she continued, Eric grabbed her ankle firmly, and she let out a small shriek. She watched as his fangs extended. She felt fearful yet turned on at that moment. Eric was well aware of her feelings as he pulled her body to him and tore her panties off in one swift movement. His large form kneeled on the bed and he pulled her onto him, and he entered her hard, causing Lillie to dig her fingernails into his shoulder. He knew that he had hurt her slightly, and he tenderly lay her back down onto the bed and re-entered her slowly. He observed the pain turn to pleasure in her expression, and he ensured he was inside her as much as possible. He firmly gripped around her thigh. Lillie wrapped her leg around the small of the vampires back, and she found herself throwing her head back in pure ecstasy, as he moved in and out of her, his rhythm quickening. Eric knew that Lillie's orgasm was about to rip through her at any moment, and he used the headboard as leverage to push himself inside of her. He felt like he wanted to taint or mark her in some way to ensure that she was his and everyone would know she was. He felt her body stiffen beneath him, and as she through her head back again, his mouth clamped down on hers and she moaned her orgasm into his mouth.

After watching and feeling Lillie relax, Eric began to quicken his pace once again inside her, he continued gripping her thigh so firmly, that Lillie was pretty certain it would leave a bruise. She watched Eric's expression and thought how hard it must have been for him 'not' to sink his teeth into her, but Lillie was way too uncomfortable with allowing him to do that.

As Eric pounded into her one last time, she felt his orgasm free itself inside her and he dipped his head to her breast, tenderly kissing her nipple as he moved himself off her and lay beside her. Almost automatically, Eric wrapped his arm around Lillie,bringing her towards him, and she lay her head on his chest. The pair lay silent for sometime. Lillie thought how odd, yet 'normal' it seemed to her now to not hear Eric's heartbeat – just silence. She found it oddly peaceful.

"Eric, what's going on between us?" Lillie eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

Lillie rolled off his chest and propped herself up on to her elbow to look at the vampire.

"Well...after what we just did..." She said, all of a sudden feeling embarrassed.

"Making Love...". Eric smiled. He then turned to face her and moved his head into the crevice of her neck to place soft kisses on her. It had been longer than Eric had cared to remember when he had been so tender towards a female and a breathing one at that.

"Eric, talk to me". She continued, trying to move herself away from him but having no luck in doing so.

"Lie back and then we'll talk". Eric replied. Lillie lay back on the bed and within moments the Sheriff of Area 5 was on top of her, and her arms pinned above her head.

He took in every inch of her naked and defenceless form. He wasn't sure if he had seen anything more beautiful.

"Err...I thought we were going to talk?" Lille said.

"After we make love". The vampire replied, pushing her legs apart so he could get in-between them. Lillie could both see and feel that he was more than ready for sex and she wasn't surprised at his stamina- Very Eric, she thought and smiled to herself.

The second time the pair made love that evening, Eric was gentle and even thoughtful of her feelings. Lillie wasn't at all surprised that this side of the vampire – the human side existed. But, what she didn't know was that it was her who had bought the humanity out in him. He found himself 'caring' for Lillie and her emotions, which perplexed him.

As the pair lay, their bodies entwined with one another, it was Eric who spoke first.

"I have to go, it will be dawn soon". He kissed the top of Lillie's head and she reluctantly un-twined herself from him. Eric got up to search for his clothes. Lillie watched his magnificent form move across the room gracefully.

"What happens now?" She asked, sitting up in the bed and pulling the cover over her.

"You sleep". He replied, putting his trousers on.

"Eric, you know what I mean".

"You mean when will we fuck again?" He continued.

"Eric!"

He was teasing her and she knew it.

"What are your plans for tomorrow night? As you have hardly done any work in Fangtasia?" He was now fully dressed.

"I can come to Fangtasia, but I won't leave Merlotte's till after Midnight".

"I will see you after Midnight tomorrow then". He then made his way towards Lillie, and he pulled the cover from her naked breasts. He leaned over and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, his eyes locked into hers as he did so. Lillie moaned in ecstasy and found herself pushing her breasts toward him. She could have easily made love with him again, but she knew that would be impossible because of the impending sun.

Eric eventually released her. "I will see you tomorrow night my lover". With that, he disappeared out of her bedroom and out of her home in silence.

After Eric's departure, Lillie was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep, but surprisingly she did – and well.


	26. Chapter 26

_As always, a HUGE Thank You to all who have read and reviewed this st_ory – _It really means a lot and inspires me to write too!_

_I'm afraid to say this chapter does not have much Eric, but plenty of Sam – but there is of a course a reason for this and it shows you a little more of Sam and Lillie's close friendship._

_I will make up for the lack of Eric in the next chapter, which will be up very soon! _

_Please review, good or bad, I love to hear what you all think of this story!_

_I hope you enjoy this next chapter..._

**Chapter 26**

The next morning was sunny and warm. Lillie drank coffee on her porch, making the most of the sun's rays. All that she could think about was Eric, and the night that they had shared together.

Lillie arrived at Merlotte's at lunch time. She was working along with Tara and Terry. Lillie was pleased Lafayette wasn't working the same shift as her, just lately he always seemed to make her feel guilty for spending time with vampires and Eric specifically.

Sam was sitting at his desk when she went to put her bag away.

"Heya!" She said, cheerily.

"Hey". Came Sam's deadpan reply, not even turning away from his paperwork.

"You have a good day yesterday?" Lillie continued. Although it was only 'small talk', Lillie had felt slightly hurt that Sam may have avoided her the day before.

"Fruitful". Was his one word reply.

"Missed you here". She said, tying her apron on and smoothing it down.

"Sam, did you hear, I missed you here". Lillie repeated, as she had had no reply she wasn't sure if Sam had heard her. Sam had heard her, and he swivelled his chair around to face her.

"Really! Well, I would like to bring it your attention that I can't be here, at the bar, for you". He said, anger clear in his tone.

Lillie felt herself turn red at Sam's stern reply and the venom in his voice both shocked and upset her. Tears began to sting at the back of her eyes.

"OK...Sam...I...I just said that I missed you"She just about managed to stutter, and she hurriedly left the office before the tears made an appearance.

Sam watched her leave the office, and he went to call her back. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, but his anger and frustration had taken control. He was bitter at Lillie's relationship with Eric as well as being concerned at the fact that the one girl who he pretty much knew he was in love with was conversing with vampires and one particular vampire Sheriff, who Sam had taken an instant dislike to which was reciprocated by Eric.

Sam cursed himself for not holding his tongue with Lillie. He was fully aware that if he pushed her away, it could push her straight to Eric. What Sam was unaware of, was that Lillie had already been in Eric's arms and had done a lot more than that with the vampire! As the Merlotte's owner contemplated his next move sullenly, in his office, Lillie wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes and continued into the bar. She was Thankful the bar was busy, as it was a distraction from thinking about Sam and Eric.

Lillie had been working her shift for a little over an hour, when she noticed Sam's appearance behind the bar, helping out Tara. His eyes were already on Lillie and he gave her an apologetic smile. Lillie turned away from him and continued to write the order down of the table that she was waiting on. She was still hurt at the way Sam had spoken to her and with all the confusion with Eric, she felt her mind was just a mass of bewilderment.

She was pleased when her afternoon break came. It was almost six and she decided to go and sit outside at the back of the bar – she felt like she needed the fresh air. As she reached the back door, she took a seat on one of the empty beer barrels that was awaiting a collection. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could block her thoughts out as well as the evening sunshine.

"I'm sorry Lil". Sam's voice interrupted her.

Lillie opened her eyes and frowned for a few moments as her eyes re-adjusted to the sunlight.

"I didn't deserve that Sam".

"I know you didn't, and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry".

The pair remained silent for a few long moments.

"We did miss you here". Lillie eventually said, slightly smiling.

Sam returned her smile and Lillie noted how handsome he was, especially when he smiled. He looked good today, she thought. He was wearing a brow, checked shirt and had just the right amount of stubble.

"It's nice to be missed". He said.

"I better get back to work, or else my boss won't be happy". Lillie joked, as she jumped off the barrel. As she went to walk passed Sam, he grasped her arm and pulled her into his arms and tenderly kissed the top of her head. "Your boss sound's like an asshole". He joked.

"Not all the time". She smiled

Lillie looked up at him and he released his grasp on her. She smiled and silently went back into the bar.

Merlotte's was almost empty by eleven thirty that night, apart from a couple of regulars supping their last beverage. Sam decided to close up and Lillie let Arlene and Tara go home. Lillie had the next day off from Merlotte's and she wanted to make sure that she left the place all prepared for the next day – the way she liked it left when she begun work.

Eventually the customers had left and Lillie had finished all her duties. She guessed that Sam was in his office, so she continued there to grab her bag and say Goodnight to him. Sam stood up from his chair as Lillie entered his office.

"I'm off now". She said.

"D'ya fancy a drink with me before you go?" Sam asked. Lillie looked at her watch.

"I'm driving". She replied.

"I didn't say it have to be alcoholic. Just one?"

Lillie was full aware that he was using what she called his 'puppy dog eyes' to convince her to stay.

It had already turned Midnight, but she just couldn't say no to him.

"Just one". She smiled, and she made her way back into the bar, but this time with her bag. Sam was right behind her and grabbed a bottle of Southern Comfort and two glasses from the bar. Lillie sat at one of the tables that was situated in the middle of the bar. As Sam put the bottle and glasses down on the table, Lillie smiled.

"Sam – I'm driving! I can't have one of those!"

"Then don't drive, I'll call you a cab home".

There was a short silence between the pair.

"I can't...I'm working at Fangtasia tonight". Lillie replied, nervously.

Sam leaned back into the chair and frowned.

"Still working for Eric then". He said. Lillie nodded, even though she was unsure if Sam was asking a question or making a statement.

"I'm not gonna stay for a drink". Lillie said, standing up.

"Lillie, I'm sorry – Please stay?"

Lillie sat reluctantly back onto the chair.

"Why do you hate Eric so much?" She asked, as she fidgeted with her hands. Sam knew she was nervous.

"I can't say I hate him, but I'll be honest, I hate that you spend so much time with him, but only because I worry about you". Yet another uncomfortable silence arose between the two of them.

"Sam...". Lillie began apprehensively. "I need to tell you something..."


	27. Chapter 27

_First of all I owe my readers a huge apology for not posting this update sooner! I have been so busy but I will not give up on this story and I'm hoping to update a lot more._

_Thank You to all who have reviewed my story – They have all been truly awesome and they really do inspire me to write more!_

_Here's the next chapter – a lot later than what I planned, but I hope y'all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 27**

"You're what?" Sam shouted, shooting up from his chair forcing it to clatter backwards onto the wooden floor.

Lillie stood up, her heart beating so fast she felt as if it were about to beat itself right out of her chest.

"Sam, Please don't be mad" She almost begged.

"How long have you been...sleeping with him?" He continued. His tone was lower which Lillie was Thankful for. He stood with his hands on his hips awaiting her answer.

"Not long" Lillie replied, feeling herself flush with embarrassment.

Sam shook his head in disgust at the way Eric had clearly manipulated her.

"Is he...feeding from you?"

"No!" Lillie replied, disgusted at the question.

"Well how the fuck is that working?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires only want human blood, if he's not getting that from you then what's he playing at?"

"Thanks a lot Sam, I appreciate your kind words". Sarcasm clear in Lillie's voice.

"I didn't mean it like that".

"Then how 'exactly' did you mean it?"

Suddenly a loud knock on at Merlotte's door, startled the pair. From where Sam was standing he could clearly it was Eric.

"It's for you". The Merlotte's owner said, reaching down to pick the chair up that he knocked over.

Lillie broke her eye contact with her Boss and went to the door. She opened it to the Sheriff but wasn't sure if she was pleased to see him right now or not. The vampire didn't wait to be asked in, instead he moved past Lillie at speed.

"What are you saying to upset her?" Eric demanded of Sam.

"I'm sorry, did I 'invite' you in to my bar after closing?" Sam replied. It was then that Lillie clearly heard the click of Eric's fangs revealing themselves, and then positioned herself between the pair.

"Calm down – both of you!" She said, but she was well aware that if they wanted to, the pair of them could attempt to rip each other apart, and Eric would have succeeded.

"What are you still doing here?" Eric turned to Lillie.

"Er, excuse me, this is where I work – You have no right to ask me what I'm 'still' doing here!"

"Come on, my cars outside. I'll take you to Fangtasia". Eric said.

"Lillie, Please don't go with him". Sam almost begged. Lillie went over to him, which she knew angered Eric.

"Sam, I'm fine – I have to go because I work for Eric too". She said and she could clearly see the disappointment in both Sam's face and his body language. She gently put her hands against his chest and tiptoed to place a kiss on his stubbly cheek. As her lips touched Sam's face, she heard a low growl from the vampire, but this didn't bother Lillie. Sam was a big part of her life and she was not prepared to lose him.

As Lillie exited Merlotte's, she walked past Eric who was holding the door open for her exit.

"You can wipe that smirk of your face". She said to the vampire.

"Enjoy your night". Eric said to Sam, which just added more fuel to Sam's raging fire.

Both Sam and Eric knew that this fight was no where near over.

"You bought the Corvette?" Lillie asked, as she discovered when she left Merlotte's.

"It was the only car I had at Fangtasia, and as you have a shit load of work to do for me at the bar I thought it would also be the quickest way there".

"Errr...I do have a question – how I am supposed to get home from the bar?" Lillie said, as she took a seat on the cool, leather seat of the car.

"Easy. Don't go home". The vampire replied, taking his seat next to her. "Stay at my home tonight".

"And tomorrow?" Lillie continued.

"Stay with me till I wake".

"Yeah, that maybe OK for you, but I have stuff to do tomorrow". Which was true, she hadn't had a day off from Merlotte's for a while and she had intended to have a Spring clean and among other things she had laundry to do. But a whole day and night with the vampire Sheriff was very, very tempting.

"You have better things you need to do than spending time with me?". He smirked, as he started the car and begun the drive to his bar.

Lillie observed just how damn sexy the huge vampire looked when he was driving. She watched how the muscles in his well toned thighs tightened as he moved the peddles of the auto mobile.

Once again, being in Eric's presence made her feel hot and extremely turned on. She couldn't help but place her hand on his thigh. Eric turned to face her and his piercing blue eyes were caught in her green ones. She smiled.

"Undo my pants". He almost ordered and without any hesitation she did as she was told...

_Again, I am so sorry for this late update but I'm already working on the next chapter, so as always, Please let me know what you think. _


	28. Chapter 28

_A Huge Thank You to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far – I'm thrilled that so many people are enjoying it!_

_I am also going to try and make my chapters longer after this one._

_Here's the next chapter – and as always, Please leave a review – good or bad I love to hear them!_

**Chapter 28**

Eric shifted himself up so that Lillie could easily undo his pants. She could already see his hard on pressed taught against the fabric and was not surprised when it virtually jolted out at her.

It was then that Eric realised he was losing the 'blood connection' that he had with her, as he could no longer feel her lust and he knew that she either had very little left of his blood in her system or maybe not any at all. He also knew that he 'had' to get some of his blood in her somehow, but he also knew that, that wasn't going to be an easy task.

Lillie continued to take the vampire in her hand, slowly moving her hand up and down his cool length. God, she wanted him and couldn't help the small groan that escaped from her lips.

"Take of your shorts". Came Eric's second command.

Again, Lillie did as she was told and it pleased Eric to see her virginal, white panties.

"Now, get up here". He said, moving his seat back so that Lillie would have enough room to straddle him. As she hovered above him, he shifted her panties to one side and slowly slipped a cool finger inside her to which he discovered that she was more than ready for him.

Lillie's lips found his and she was surprised at how soft his kiss was. He didn't push his tongue into her mouth forcefully, he was slow and gentle – just as his finger was inside of her. She was then aware that Eric had stopped the car, and pulled up at the side of the road.

"Sit down on me". He whispered huskily into her ear. To which she again, followed his orders.

As she finally felt the vampire inside of her, stretching her to capacity, she let out a groan of pure satisfaction. Eric's cool hands cupped her face, as she was in control, slowly moving herself up and down on him.

Lillie observed Eric's long, white fangs extending and as much as she knew she shouldn't, she found that they turned her on, even though she wanted to continue their kiss. As his head moved into her neck, she felt the sharp points graze her.

"Let me taste you". He murmured.

"No Eric". She said

"Please".

"No!" She replied, with more determination in her tone.

In the past the Sheriff would have just fed from her, regardless of her protestations, but not this time – not with Lillie. For once, he actually 'wanted' her to want him to feed from her. He wanted it to be a satisfying feeling for them both.

Eric could feel that her orgasm was close, she was tightening around him and her hands were tight around the back of his neck. He placed his hands on her shoulders, using them as leverage to push her down onto him and fill her with as much of him as possible. It also gave him more control of the situation.

Within moments Lillie threw her head back and moaned his name – which he loved – as she reached her peak. Hearing her call his name the way she did, bought his release into her seconds later.

For the next couple of weeks, Eric and Lillie's relationship developed. He stayed at her home a couple of nights a week, until dawn of course and Eric even surprised himself in asking Lillie to stay at his home also – which was something he never did. The more time he spent in her company the more he could feel some kind of attachment to her. This was something that he had 'never' felt as a vampire and something he was extremely unsure of.

It was a Thursday evening when Lillie finished her shift at Merlotte's and drove straight to Fangtasia. She hadn't seen Eric for the last couple of nights, which meant that the anticipation of seeing him was becoming unbearable. She was excited to see him even knowing that she could never determine his mood, but no matter what his mood was, he always had time for her.

Pam was working the door of the bar and as Lillie made her way towards the vampire, she noted how Pam looked almost 'stressed'.

"Hey Pam, everything OK?"

"Do I look OK?" Came Pam's sarcastic reply.

"What's up?" Lillie asked, across a crowd of people who were queuing to get into the bar.

"It's packed in there and we've got bar staff off for God only knows what reasons, Eric's pissed and I'm up to my fangs with it out here!" Pam then went straight from answering Lillie to shouting at a guy in the queue. "You! You're not going in – I don't like the look of you!"

Lillie moved passed Pam and into the busy bar.

Cliff was the only person actually serving behind the bar and there was a mass of both humans and vampires waiting to be served.

Without hesitation, Lillie made her way straight behind the bar.

"What ya doin'?" Cliff asked.

"I'm giving you a hand. Are there any spare Fangtasia t-shirts?" Lillie said.

Cliff reached down behind the bar and retrieved one of the blood red tops.

"Thanks". He said.

Lillie continued to he back of the bar, and replaced her Merlotte's top with the Fangtasia one – which was about two sizes to big for her, so she knotted it at the front before emerging back out into the bar. She took a deep breath – she was pretty damn sure that working this bar was going to be 'nothing' like working the one at Merlotte's.

"Right! Who's next?" She said.

_As always – Please leave a review and let me know what you think._


	29. Update

_Hi, I just wanted to update my story for all who are reading and have stuck with it – I am still working hard at it but real life has stopped me updating for a while. Just to let you know that the new Chapter is almost done and will be posted very soon! Thank You to all who have read, favourite and reviewed my story – I appreciate that so much!_


	30. Chapter 29

_A Huge Thank You to all of you that are reading my story – I've had some awesome reviews which has definitely encouraged me to continue with the story! I am so sorry for not being able to post sooner._

_Anyway, enough from me and more True Blood :)_

_As always, Please leave a review – good or bad I Love to read them!_

**Chapter 29**

Eric was in his office, signing checks for yet, more bills. He was feeling irritated and frustrated and this chore was certainly not helping his mood. He was unaware that Lillie was in the bar, never mind working behind it!

He stood up from his seat and stretched his long, lean body – He had to make an appearance in the bar tonight as there were a lot of vampires in and the Sheriff of Area 5 needed to make himself known and more importantly to him – feared.

Lillie had been anticipating her first sighting of Eric of the evening and she was certainly not disappointed when she saw him appear – she was pretty certain that her heart skipped a beat. He looked particularly handsome tonight she thought. His hair was styled perfectly – as always – and his attire consisted of a black pair of jeans and a tight fitting, black t-shirt, which showed off his perfectly formed body. As always, his legs appeared to go on forever. He had no idea that Lillie was in the bar, her eyes not leaving him. If he had known she was there, he wouldn't have made his way to a human female with mousy brown, shoulder length hair, whisper in her ear and lead her back out of the door towards his office.

Lillie felt as if someone had literally torn her heart from her chest and stamped on it a few hundred times. She felt the colour drain from her face and almost immediately felt nauseous.

She had wondered if Eric was seeing other women as well as her, but he was always so considerate of her she had doubted it – oh, how stupid and ashamed she felt.

For the next few minutes – that seemed like hours, even days to her – Lillie heard nothing and saw nothing but Eric and the woman retreating out of that door.

A few moments later, the woman reappeared in the bar, her face flushed and Lillie was certain that she adjusted her top and pulled her skirt down.

"It's not what you think". A husky voice whispered into Lillie's ear. It was Pam.

"I've got to get out of here". Lillie said, feeling that she was now seriously close to throwing up at any moment.

"Talk to him". Pam continued.

"I should have known not to get involved. Pam, I'm begging you, Please don't tell him I was here – I have to get out of here". Lillie said. She looked at the beautiful vampire in front of her. Of course she was going to tell Eric she was here, right after she left of course. "Please Pam?". Lillie said, and with that she was out of Fangtasia in seconds and the cool night air almost knocked her out. In fangtasia she had felt sick and almost felt that the air was choking her, at least outside those feelings subsided, well a little anyway.

Lillie didn't remember running to her car, and making the drive back to Bon Temps. She was just waiting for Eric to appear in front of the car, or hear a bump on the roof as he landed on it. But, as yet, nothing and she was almost at her destination.

After Lillie rushed out of Fangtasia, Pam knew that as Eric's childe she should have immediately informed Eric of Lillie's departure, but apparently on this night, females trumped vampires to Pam. Eric has pissed her off a couple of times previously that evening with his foul mood and she saw it as a kind of payback. She would tell him of course, but after Lillie had had enough time to get home.

Without even contemplating going home, Lillie drove straight to Merlotte's – she needed Sam, her best friend more than anything right now and she Thanked God that he was sitting on the porch with a glass of Jack. He stood up immediately, as he watched Lillie slam the brakes on her car and dash out of the car towards him.

"Lillie, what the hell's happened?" He said.

"Get inside Sam, now – Please!" She said, almost pushing her friend into his home and slamming and locking the door behind her. As Sam stood still in the middle of the room, watching Lillie pull all the curtains closed and blinds down, he was completely at a loss of what to say

"What the fuck is going on?" He eventually spat.

"Eric will be at your door at any moment, Please promise me that you won't open the door to him or look out at him, as he will glamour you into opening the door!". Lillie said. Although, how she managed to get all of he words out was a mystery as she was as breathless as hell and her mouth and throat were as dry as anything!

"What the hell has he done to you?" Sam replied, making his way to Lillie. He could see that she was just barely standing and he wanted his arms to catch her if she fell.

"Promise me Sam"

"I promise, I promise! Come on into the bedroom, there are no windows in there". He said, and he wrapped a loving arm around her and walked her into his bedroom. As he sat her down at the end of his bed, he held held her against him as she was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Has he hurt you?" He whispered, because Sam was looking for 'any' excuse to put Eric away one way or another.

"I don't want to talk about it".

The pair sat in silence for the next twenty minutes or so. Sam cradled Lillie against him and after a time she stopped shaking. That was until the bang against Sam's door more than startled the pair.

"Merlotte I know she's in there, so you may as well open the door!" Came Eric's shout from outside.

Sam stood up off the bed and whispered into Lillie's ear "Don't worry I'm not gonna open the door or even look at him.

"I don't think so vampire". Sam hollered back "You don't have much night left, so you can stay and burn once the sun comes up for all I care!"

There was silence from Eric, but Lillie knew he hadn't left.

"Lillie – Please will you can outside and let me talk to you. I know what you saw".

"No Eric, right now I don't even want to speak to you let alone look at you. Please...Please leave".

There was silence again, but this time Lillie knew the vampire had left, but she also knew he would be back at nightfall and she had to mentally prepare for that.

After making Lillie a mug of hot milk, he gave her his blue and green plaid shirt to sleep in.

"Sam, I'll sleep on the sofa, I'll be fine". Lillie said.

"Absolutely not! You will sleep in my bed and I'll take the sofa – end of story".

Lillie was surprised that after the evening's events she even managed to get some sleep – but she did. She awoke to the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking.

Fortunately, the shirt that Sam had given her to sleep in was big enough on her to cover her modesty, or her pink blue boy shorts in this case, and she joined him in the kitchen.

"Morning – you get any sleep" Sam said, as he poured her a mug of coffee.

"I did yeah, surprisingly".

Sam passed her the hot beverage and watched as her bare feet tip toed across to the sofa. She looked good in his shirt he thought and it was a vision that he hoped for every morning. He felt that this is how things 'should' be. There was nothing that he didn't love about Lillie Carter – except her feelings for Eric Northman, which Sam was hoping had now magically disappeared.

Sam took a seat next to her on the sofa. His thoughts took him into thinking what his life would be like if he and Lillie were a couple – he would get to wake up with her every morning and fall asleep with her each night and more importantly he would be able to express all of his feelings, love and adoration that he held for her.

"And I've changed your shift" Sam continued. "You're working tonight, not today. That way you'll be at the bar when night falls and you'll be safe".

"Thank You Sam, but Eric won't harm me".

"You don't know that".

"What happens when Merlotte's has closed and I go home, what if he turns up then?" Lillie said.

"You can stay here and you can stay as long as you want to".

"Thank You Sam, for all you've done for me, but I'm going to go home tonight. I'm not letting Eric stop me from living my life and I know at some point he will come to talk to me".

Sam sighed. He wanted to protect Lillie from everything evil and bad, which in his book included the Sheriff of Area 5 and his cohorts, but he was also aware of Lillie's stubborn side.


End file.
